Truths Revealed
by Lady Aphadriel-order of the kai
Summary: year 6 with Emma! Everything comes out this year as Harry discovers the bond between Emma and Draco and his own bond with Emma.
1. Livin it up in SoCal

Disclaimer: Don't own or profit . . .

Author's Notes: Sorry it is a day late, but is extra long so hopefully that will make up for the delay! And just a reminder, the italics are the conversations between Draco and Emma thanks to their bond : )

* * *

**Chapter 1: Livin' It Up In SoCal**

Emma and her father apparated back to their home where dinner was waiting for them. "My first stop is in America, so we can see if the Americans will be aiding us. I thought you might like to join me for it," Riley said as they sat down.

"Oh, yes! It has been so long since I have seen Jane properly," Emma said enthusiastically.

"Now, tell me about this ministry fight I heard about," Riley said sternly. Emma recounted the battle in detail, while skipping over the majority of dangerous points (so the retelling sounded like "we arrived at the ministry, found the prophecy room but it had death eaters, we ran like it was the banshee chasing us, the order arrived, and Sirius died").

"The worse part of the year was that wretched woman, Umbridge, teaching us. She made life horrible for Harry and I, and lots of others," Emma said angrily.

"I'll see to her, don't worry. Fudge won't be in office much longer anyways," Riley said with a laugh. " 'bout time too. Everyone in the wizarding community is calling for his resignation."

"Who are they trying to elect?" Emma asked. "Dumbledore again?"

"Well, they certainly would feel safe with Dumbledore, that's for sure. Some in the ministry have mentioned my name as well, but I told them I cannot run right now. My work would be better suited for the Order," Riley said.

"Who better to fight against Voldemort openly than you Da?" Emma asked.

"Right now I want to be more of a fighter than a politician, Emma," Riley said. "I don't want to have to worry about all the other issues that come with being Minister." Emma nodded.

"I'm pretty sure anyone is an improvement over Fudge. I just thought, well, you can do anything," Emma said with a smile, "and, having someone in the Order might be beneficial as well."

"That is a fair point, but it will have to be someone other than me," Riley said as he polished off his dessert. "I leave for America tomorrow afternoon, so you need to pack what you need for the short trip. I'll bring you back in a week, so only bring what is necessary. No more than 3 trunks," he teased. Emma rushed up to pack. Riley came in later to say goodnight.

Emma waited until 11:30, and then walked down to the kitchen where she then apparated to Privet Drive. Emma walked, hidden in the shadows, to the Dursley's residence. Emma made herself comfortable on the lawn away from prying eyes. It wasn't hard to find Harry's room. His was the one with dreams of Sirius' death.

At midnight Draco woke up to someone shaking him. _'Ah, Emma! No, it can't be . . .I **just** got back!_' he thought desperately. "Draco, get yourself up. And put some clothes on, now!" Bellatrix hissed. Waiting only a second for Draco to pull a shirt and pants on, she grabbed his arm and apparated both of them somewhere.

"Ah, the young Malfoy," Voldemort said. "Let us hope you are an improvement over your father." _'I like to think I'm better than my father,' _Draco thought. _'You are,'_ Emma reassured nervously from where she was sitting on the lawn.

"It is an honor to be chosen to serve you, lord," Draco said. He and Emma could sense Voldemort trying to poke around.

"Pretty words, just like your father. Let us hope you do not embarrass me as he has," Voldemort said.

"I am eager to serve you, and redeem the Malfoy name," Draco said determinedly. Only Emma and Draco knew he wanted nothing of the sort '_I can't believe that just came out of my mouth. It seems as if I've been well trained.'_

"Hold out your arm," Voldemort said. He muttered something as he held his wand tip to Draco's left forearm. Draco cried out mentally as the pain and burning sensation engulfed him, but he refused to cry out loud. "A promising start, young Malfoy. You are eager to prove yourself, I see this," Voldemort said. _'Thank Merlin he doesn't see the truth Emma' _"And I have just the thing for you to prove to me whether or not your are worthy."

"Anything, my lord. I am most eager to serve you." Draco said. _'Yeah, about as eager as I am to take swimming lessons with the giant squid._'

Voldemort cackled. "Let us hope that this generation of Malfoy's proves to be more successful than your father. I do have something for you to do. You, in Hogwarts, are situated perfectly for this, and from what Bellatrix tells me, you have become a most accomplished wizard."

"And know this, young Malfoy." Voldemort added. "If you displease me, as your father has, you will not be the only one to suffer my displeasure. I can reach out to your mother and father anytime I wish," Voldemort threatened.

"Yes, I understand master," Draco spat out the last word as Bellatrix jabbed him.

"He learns quickly. Perhaps you won't be a disappointment after all. Go." Bellatrix apparated them back to Malfoy manor at that point.

Emma rubbed her left forearm. She felt a burning, prickling feeling and knew Draco had been marked. Emma shut her eyes and opened them cautiously, thinking of how the best way to hide the mark from her father. _Deep breaths, deep breaths. _Emma peered down at her arm nervously to see a shocking surprise. Instead of the dark mark staring back at her, she saw the claddagh over a large four leaf clover. A few tears fell from her eyes.

Draco waited until 3 am when he knew Emma had apparated back to her house. He apparated to her room as quietly as he could. "Hey," Emma whispered from her bed. Draco walked over and she patted the bed next to her. Draco got in bed next to her.

"Mine is prettier than yours," Emma whispered making Draco smile slightly.

"You didn't think I would actually let you go and be marked, condemned, did you?" Draco said.

Emma shook her head. "No. I'm sorry this had to happen at all."

"My mother was furious. She knows what we do, that I am being chosen to punish Lucius and I just know that whatever he asks me to do is going to be a suicidal mission."

"We'll get through whatever it is," Emma soothed. "We'll figure something out." Since it was close to four am they fell asleep. A few hours later Emma woke up and snuck out of bed to go to breakfast and let Draco sleep.

"Morning, sweetie. I have to finalize a few things at the office before we leave, but I'll be back around lunch. We'll leave around 2," Riley said.

"Okay. Tell John I said hi," Emma said as she kissed her father good bye. Emma took a tray up to her room for Draco.

"Hey, morning," Emma said. "I brought you breakfast."

"Breakfast in bed? Isn't that something I should be doing for you?"

"We'll have plenty of time for that," Emma teased with a matter-of-fact tone.

"I hope." Draco stayed until around lunchtime when he apparated back home. Emma grabbed her bags and met her father in the parlor.

"All ready then? I had an owl from President Johnson, and Jane is very eager to see you," Riley said. He shrank their luggage to fit into his pocket, and then turned his handkerchief into a portkey.

A second later Emma found herself standing in the entrance hall of what she remembered as the American Wizard Presidential house. "Welcome, Minister O'Neill. Always on time, Riley." A voice said.

Riley bowed. "Madam President, it is always a pleasure to see you. As always, you look lovely Annie."

"Emma!" Jane called and rushed to hug her. "I'll show you to your room," She rushed and the two girls walked off chatting. "The state dinner is tonight. Let me guess, your father is eager for you to use your 'people-person skills,' Right?"

"Of course. Now, with Voldemort back, it is more important than ever to get people on our side," Emma said.

"I heard you had a fight too! How exciting. I want so badly to do something. And who is this boy?" Jane asked.

Emma laughed. "How do you know?"

"Something has changed about you since I saw you at the quidditch world cup. You seem . . .complete," Jane said. "Is it that blonde?" She asked hopefully. Emma nodded. They talked until around 3pm when Jane had to go tend to some things. "If my father asks, I am going to take a short nap before the dinner," Emma said. She then made a portkey, and arrived on Privet Drive. Emma guarded over Harry until around 3 am in Britain, and then used the Portkey to return to her room in America. It was 7 pm west coast time which left Emma an hour to get ready for the state dinner.

"You look lovely, dear," Riley said as he escorted her to the dinning hall. Emma and Riley sat during a delicious dinner which was followed by dancing.

"May I have this dance?" Emma heard a voice.

"Enrique, that would be lovely," Emma said. "How are you? I am afraid we didn't get much time to get to know each other at the world cup." (A/N: Enrique is the son of the Mexican Ambassadar to the US; he came with Jane to the quidditch world cup).

"Well, nothing as exciting as what I hear you are going through," he joked with a slight accent. "President Johnson has been kind to help me get some work now that I graduated. How are you?"

"Worried," Emma laughed. "We're in a war."

Enrique smiled. "So I have heard." The dance ended and the stepson of the Canadian ambassador danced with Emma.

Emma found her father a little later. "Are you having a nice time?" He asked.

Emma nodded. "I am. I think you will find a sympathetic ear with the Mexican and Canadian delegates, with the exception of the Canadian minister of misinformation. He is a little in denial."

Riley nodded. "You look tired. Why don't you go and get some rest?" Emma nodded and went back to her room. She felt like she had been up for forty-eight hours straight.

Emma woke up the next morning and Jane joined her in her suite for breakfast. "Some of us are going to the beach, and I am dragging you along," she said happily.

They piled into a hummer that was stretched (magically) to fit the entire group and Enrique drove them to Santa Monica. Emma sat in a chair thinking, and tanning unsuccessfully (more like turning a rather light shade of pink) as she watched Jane and the others surf. Afterwards they went and found an outdoor café where they got lunch.

"You miss him," Jane said. Emma nodded. "You know, at the Cup I knew there was something between the two of you. Your aura's were intermingled." She smiled.

"Of course I miss him, and I am worried. Things had gotten really bad right when I left," Emma said. She was really worried about Draco and _really_ missed him. He was never far from her thoughts these days. Emma also knew Draco felt the exact same way.

"Tell us about. . .whoa!" A girl named Aimee shouted and they all jumped as suddenly Draco appeared right before them.

"Draco?" Emma said surprised. "How on earth?"

'_I was thinking about you, wishing I was here,' _Draco started.

_'I was doing the same thing,'_ Emma admitted.

_'And I just felt a tug, and here I am.'_

_'A good consequence of the bond, I guess.'_ Emma laughed mentally. "Everyone, this is Draco, my boyfriend." Emma said happily. Draco took a seat. After the initial shock wore off, everyone started talking amicably.

"So, Enrique, now you are done with school, what are you going to do? What is it President Johnson helped you with?" Emma asked.

"I am joining the Wizard's Assassin Guild. It's like the wizard version of the secret service here in the US," He explained to Draco.

"Something I don't get, I thought the muggle president and government was on the east coast? DC, right?" Draco said. "Why are we in California?"

"The Wizards established their government on the west coast. We wanted to be separate from the muggle government, and, more importantly, the west wasn't as settled as the east when the US was established. It was still a colonial government under the British so we had to establish it out of the Colonies. We like California," Jane added.

"I do too," Emma grinned. "I always loved it when Da had business here." _'I like any place that isn't with Voldemort right now,'_ Draco thought. Emma agreed mentally. When they had finished eating, Emma and Draco walked along the beach. "It's weird being here. Everything seems like it's so far away, all the problems," Draco said.

"Technically, they are," Emma joked. "This is the first time we have been able to be together, holding hands and everything in front of other people," she realized.

Draco laughed. "We just had to come to America to do it. I guess it isn't that bad after all then," Jane laughed at that comment. They joined everyone else at the Hummer.

"Is it true you know how to drive?" Enrique asked.

Emma nodded. "John taught me. He use to be my chauffeur before he became my father's second in command."

"We are going clubbing tonight. If your parents don't mind you staying till tomorrow, we would like you to come," Jane told Draco. "Actually, if you could, you should stay the entire time here with us and with Emma," she said giving them a knowing look. "We have a ton of stuff planned for you guys. _'I have to go back and guard Harry now, so what do you want to do?' _Emma asked.

'_I'll go back with you and maybe come back too,' _Draco said.

"We'll be back in a little bit. We have a couple of things that we have to do, but we'll meet up with you again tonight." Emma made a portkey taking them to Privet Drive.

'_How is it you made a portkey?' Draco asked._

_'In America, you are allowed to do minor spells and minor transportation spells, including making a portkey once you are sixteen. Then, once you are 18 you are considered legal, and you are allowed to do everything including Apparating as long as it doesn't go against the law,' Emma explained._

_'Plus, you get diplomatic immunity'_ he pointed out. Emma and Draco sat in the backyard against the tree (the one Ripper has chased Harry up on a few occasions). Then, at three am, they took the portkey back to the US (after Draco left a note for his mom saying not to ask questions-- they knew she would think it had something to do with Voldemort).

"Hey! We thought you might run off and forget about us," Jane teased. "Hungry? We're grabbing a bite to eat and then hitting the clubs." They all went out to get muggle fast food and then went to a muggle underground club. '_Voldemort would strike me dead if he saw me here,_' Draco thought with a laugh.

They stayed out really late and didn't get back til some time after two. (They knew the W.A.G. guards saw them, but they pretended they snuck back in).

Jane walked with Emma to her suite (Draco was going to bunk with Enrique to avoid any questions). "You guys are really close," She said. "I think there is more than what you are telling me," She accused. "Your auras are intertwined. . . they are actually identical."

"Good night, Jane," Emma said with a devious grin.

The entire 4 day trip in America was filled with trips for Emma and Draco. The next night Emma drove them to Disneyland. After park hours, the park was used by Wizards who didn't feel comfortable around muggles (not as many as Draco thought. It was mostly Wizards from out of the country. Turns out, American wizards blend in better with Muggles). On the third, and last night, they were in America Enrique, Jane, and Aimee took them to a drag racing competition. "Is it all muggle cars?" Emma asked intrigued.

"This one is. Some wizards take pride in keeping up their muggle cars, although others do make magical alterations, but the gaming department makes strict rules they can not compete in strictly muggle competitions. If you would be here next week I'd take you to one of those!" Jane said, happy to see that Emma and Draco were enjoying themselves. She had the feeling they weren't getting much of it back home.

After four days Emma and Riley traveled on to Germany and Draco returned to Malfoy manor. Emma decided she was going to have a major case of jetlag by the time she got back.

They had left California early that morning, which meant it was mid-afternoon when they arrived in Germany. The Wizard chancellor was there with his son and advisors to greet them.

"Guten tag, frauline Emma," Gunter, the son of the German wizard chancellor said with a bow when they arrived. Emma hadn't seen him in years, and was surprised to feel that he found her attractive.

"Guten Tag, Herr Gunter" Emma said with a curtsey. Riley chuckled softly behind her. They were shown to their rooms. A knock was heard and Gunter was there to escort her to dinner.

"How are you, Emma? I have not seen you since you were but a little child," He said.

"I am well, thank you. And you?" Emma asked. They chatted until they reached the dinning room.

_Don't lead him on, Emma, or I will pop up during dinner to make **sure **he understands._ Draco warned making Emma mentally laugh.

That night, Emma waited until 1am Germany time to take a portkey to Privet Drive. She arrived back at 5 am to catch a few hours of sleep. Thankfully, her father let her sleep in to catch up on her jetlag.

Emma spent the day trying to avoid Gunter, but being polite when he did find her. Emma managed to slip in the conversation the fact she had a boyfriend back home. "I hope we can still be friends, then," Gunter said.

Emma smiled. "I would like that very much."

Emma and Riley stayed in Germany for three days. Emma spent most of it with Gunter and the other younger people found in the house.


	2. Relationships with the Inlaws

Disclaimer: Don't own or profit . . .

Author's Notes: Sorry for the delay. As always, italics are the conversations between Draco and Emma.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Relationships with the In-Laws**

After three days in Germany, Emma and Riley returned to their home in England, a week after they had originally left. Riley took Emma to see Tonks in the hospital. "You're looking better," Emma said cheerfully so her happy projections would cheer her up for an hour.

"Thanks," Tonks said. Emma was happy to see that she sounded less forlorn. Her projecting was working.

"He'll come around, Tonks," Emma said. Tonks snapped her head up.

"You know?" she sounded surprised.

Emma nodded. "Give Lupin time. He has always been careful and never allowed himself a serious relationship. It's not you, as cliche as that sounds," Emma laughed.

"How do you know this?" Tonks sounded surprised. Emma just shrugged it off.

"When do you get out of here?"

"They say I can leave day after tomorrow."

"My father is getting Sirius' name cleared," Emma said happily. "At least this way his memory will not be tainted."

Tonks nodded. "Good. I don't know how your father is doing it, but I am grateful for that. My cousin deserves that." Emma and Tonks talked for about an hour till Riley picked her up and took her home. '_Are you staying at the O'Neil residence, or are staying with Lupin?' _Draco asked.

_'Back and forth, I guess' _Emma said.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

For the first time in a month, Emma was asleep at one am. It was short lived, though, when at 1:15 Dumbledore's phoenix, Fawkes, appeared out of no where and woke her up. "Fawkes?" Emma yawned. "What is it? Did Harry get to the Burrow already?" Emma watched as Fawkes disappeared. "Alright, I get the message." Emma grumbled, grabbed a bathrobe, and apparated outside the burrow.

"Mrs. Weasley?"

"Emma? Good, Dumbledore said he would get you. I just sent Harry up to bed. I'm sorry, I thought they wouldn't get back till morning," Molly said as she ushered Emma inside. "Ah, yes, the security question," Molly added looking at Arthur. "Who's your brother?"

"Cedric," Emma said.

"Are you hungry dear? I have some Onion soup still," Molly said.

"No, thank you Mrs. Weasley. Is there anything I can do for you while I am here?" Emma asked.

"Oh, dear, I couldn't ask you to do anything! That would be ridiculous. You are doing enough by protecting Harry, even if Dumbledore didn't explain how it is you will be doing it," Molly said.

"Molly, let's not pester Emma too much about it, I am sure she is exhausted," Arthur said. "And for that matter, so am I. I will see you later, Emma," Arthur said kindly, and guided Molly upstairs. Emma knew Arthur remembered what Emma did in the hospital room after his bite, and appreciated he didn't ask her for more answers.

Emma decided to tidy up the kitchen by washing the dishes since she didn't have anything else to do. The last two weeks she had brought a book or something to keep her busy for the three hours or so (at least on the nights Draco didn't keep her company), but she was in such a hurry she forgot this time.

Finally, around 5 am, Emma apparated back to her house and collapsed in her bed for a few hours. She talked with Draco when she woke up.

_'Do you know who it was that killed Amelia Bones?'_ _Emma asked._

_'No, Voldemort doesn't tell us who gets what missions, but I think Bellatrix was in on it,' Draco said._

'_Has he told you what he wants you to do?'_ _Emma asked worriedly._

_'Not yet, but soon. I am to go back to him tonight. Aunt Bella has hinted that tonight I am to prove my loyalty to him.' Draco sounded terrified, disgusted, and angry._

Emma was at the Burrow again when she talked to Draco again. '_Where are you?'_

_'Just got back from up north' Draco sounded a little troubled._

_'What happened?'_

_'Bella was right. I did have to prove myself.'_

_'What happened?'_

_'They found Karkaroff.' _

Emma sat down suddenly when he said that. _'What did they make you do?'_

_'Do you really want to know?'Emma nodded. 'I used the Cruciatus curse before Bellatrix killed him'_

_' . . .'_

Emma sat in stunned disbelief knowing it was also what Draco was feeling. _'Promise me something,' Draco asked._

_'What?'_

_'Don't go prying through my memories to find out what Voldemort wants me to do.'_

_'I promise,' Emma said. 'You will tell me, eventually.' Draco nodded._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
_

A week later, Emma accidently fell asleep at the Burrow. "Emma? Vat are you doing 'ere?" Fleur asked.

"Fleur? Bill!" Emma said jumping to her feet. "Nothing . . .not much. How are you?" Emma said quickly. "Bloody . . .I got to go before the others wake up."

"No, please, stay for breakfast," Fleur pleaded. "It vill be nice to 'ave a friend to eat vith," she sounded so sad that Emma had to agree.

"Emma! This is a pleasant surprise!" Molly said as she came in later. "I swear I wouldn't know you were here at all if it wasn't for the little things you do when you are here." Emma had taken up the habbit of doing little things around the house to help Mrs. Weasley or leaving desserts to show her appreciation.

"What are you doing here?" Bill asked.

"Stuff for the order," Emma said evasively.

"I didn't think the order was allowing sixteen year old Hogwarts students to be involved?" Bill said skeptically.

"Never you mind," Fleur said.

"Ca va?" Emma asked Fleur.

(_A/N: Following conversation in French . . . to lazy to translate everything twice : )_

"It's horrible! The entire family hates me," Fleur said. "Especially the women."

"Why? You are a beautiful woman and extremely kind," Emma said. Bill watched on smiling, and Emma noticed even Mrs. Weasley eavesdropping (not that either understood).

"Because I'm marrying Bill," Fleur said.

"They will learn to like you. They just don't see what I do and don't know you are the perfect person for Bill," Emma said kindly. Fleur laughed.

"I think so too."

"Bill thinks so too, and that is the important thing," Fleur laughed. _(A/N: End of French conversation)_

The others came down the steps then. "Emma? What are you doing here?" Ginny asked surprised. Emma noticed the looks Hermione and Ginny were giving her for talking to Fleur and it made Emma mad.

"Fleur was kind enough to ask me to breakfast. Bill too," Emma said with a smile at Bill.

"The first English words out of your mouth," Bill joked. Emma felt his relief that Fleur had someone to confide in.

"How are the wedding plans coming?" Emma asked them. She listened to Fleur talk about the wedding details and Bill joined in the conversation once in awhile as well. Emma smiled to herself. She could tell how much they loved each other, contrary to what Molly, Ginny, and Hermione were thinking and feeling.

"Thank you for breakfast, Mrs. Weasley," Emma said. "It sounds like a lovely wedding you will be having, and I _know _you will be happy," She kissed Fleur and Bill's cheeks. "I'll see you later." Emma walked out and apparated away when no one was looking.

_'Talk about female egos. I'm surprise a cat fight hasn't broken out yet,' Draco drawled._

_'Tell me about it. Ginny is having younger-sister issues, Hermione is jealous like you wouldn't believe, and Mrs. Weasley is being an overbearing mother. I wonder how Fleur's family is taking it,' Emma laughed._

_

* * *

_

_Author's Notes: Just so everyone is on the same page, Draco's exception during the bonding last year was that Emma's marking (if he ever got the dark mark) wouldn't look like a normal dark mark so it became something more irish (i.e the claddagh over the large shamrock). AND, if anyone has an idea what to call the American wizard version of the white house (from last chapter) let me know your suggestions. My beta and I debated over names (even going through the thesaurus) and came up with some ideas, just nothing I would post : )_

_**Potter Fan Bo**-- Things should start picking up again soon. Glad you liked it! **Professor Epona**-- Thanks! I loved writing year 7 because Draco and Emma get to spend more time together, but year 6 will have some goodies as well : )** Childofthekng**-- I would love to write more about Draco and Emma doing more stuff together, if I could only get it worked in. It was fun writing about the American version of stuff. And the reason she didn't get the dark mark was because it was Draco's exception during their bonding ceremony. He didn't want her to have the dark mark, but knew she would get something, so he gave her something more Irish : )** Amarthiel**-- I am still keeping things the way JK did them, because as you said, Dumbledore's death is key to Harry's next journey (even if I don't like the idea of killing him off). The revelation is coming up later : ) Ron's reaction isn't really important . . . but you were right about Hermione. she doesn't like Emma too much (at least at first) so her reaction will be more key. And Harry learns __everything _about Emma (so that includes Draco ; )** BornBlue**-- Yes! I was happy when you predicted it last year : ) I just couldn't say anything then : )** Iceball**-- the claddagh is a heart with a crown on top and two hands holding it. It goes far back and has different myths how it originated. And yes, other than the fact that it looks different, she can still sense when Draco is called (although it isn't as intense-- more like a really, really bad itch).** Year1989**-- Thanks!!!** xHanni**-- Thank you! I am always excited to hear from new people! **AnimeCrazy**-- It's starting out a bit slow, but it will be picking up soon **Storm Herder**-- Thank you! I am so glad you like it! The animagus' will probably not be important until year 7, though.

Disclaimer: Don't own or profit . . .

Author's Notes: Sorry for the delay. As always, italics are the conversations between Draco and Emma.

**Chapter 2: Relationships with the In-Laws**

After three days in Germany, Emma and Riley returned to their home in England, a week after they had originally left. Riley took Emma to see Tonks in the hospital. "You're looking better," Emma said cheerfully so her happy projections would cheer her up for an hour.

"Thanks," Tonks said. Emma was happy to see that she sounded less forlorn. Her projecting was working.

"He'll come around, Tonks," Emma said. Tonks snapped her head up.

"You know?" she sounded surprised.

Emma nodded. "Give Lupin time. He has always been careful and never allowed himself a serious relationship. It's not you, as cliche as that sounds," Emma laughed.

"How do you know this?" Tonks sounded surprised. Emma just shrugged it off.

"When do you get out of here?"

"They say I can leave day after tomorrow."

"My father is getting Sirius' name cleared," Emma said happily. "At least this way his memory will not be tainted."

Tonks nodded. "Good. I don't know how your father is doing it, but I am grateful for that. My cousin deserves that." Emma and Tonks talked for about an hour till Riley picked her up and took her home. '_Are you staying at the O'Neil residence, or are staying with Lupin?' _Draco asked.

_'Back and forth, I guess' _Emma said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For the first time in a month, Emma was asleep at one am. It was short lived, though, when at 1:15 Dumbledore's phoenix, Fawkes, appeared out of no where and woke her up. "Fawkes?" Emma yawned. "What is it? Did Harry get to the Burrow already?" Emma watched as Fawkes disappeared. "Alright, I get the message." Emma grumbled, grabbed a bathrobe, and apparated outside the burrow.

"Mrs. Weasley?"

"Emma? Good, Dumbledore said he would get you. I just sent Harry up to bed. I'm sorry, I thought they wouldn't get back till morning," Molly said as she ushered Emma inside. "Ah, yes, the security question," Molly added looking at Arthur. "Who's your brother?"

"Cedric," Emma said.

"Are you hungry dear? I have some Onion soup still," Molly said.

"No, thank you Mrs. Weasley. Is there anything I can do for you while I am here?" Emma asked.

"Oh, dear, I couldn't ask you to do anything! That would be ridiculous. You are doing enough by protecting Harry, even if Dumbledore didn't explain how it is you will be doing it," Molly said.

"Molly, let's not pester Emma too much about it, I am sure she is exhausted," Arthur said. "And for that matter, so am I. I will see you later, Emma," Arthur said kindly, and guided Molly upstairs. Emma knew Arthur remembered what Emma did in the hospital room after his bite, and appreciated he didn't ask her for more answers.

Emma decided to tidy up the kitchen by washing the dishes since she didn't have anything else to do. The last two weeks she had brought a book or something to keep her busy for the three hours or so (at least on the nights Draco didn't keep her company), but she was in such a hurry she forgot this time.

Finally, around 5 am, Emma apparated back to her house and collapsed in her bed for a few hours. She talked with Draco when she woke up.

_'Do you know who it was that killed Amelia Bones?'_ _Emma asked._

_'No, Voldemort doesn't tell us who gets what missions, but I think Bellatrix was in on it,' Draco said._

'_Has he told you what he wants you to do?'_ _Emma asked worriedly._

_'Not yet, but soon. I am to go back to him tonight. Aunt Bella has hinted that tonight I am to prove my loyalty to him.' Draco sounded terrified, disgusted, and angry._

Emma was at the Burrow again when she talked to Draco again. '_Where are you?'_

_'Just got back from up north' Draco sounded a little troubled._

_'What happened?'_

_'Bella was right. I did have to prove myself.'_

_'What happened?'_

_'They found Karkaroff.' _

Emma sat down suddenly when he said that. _'What did they make you do?'_

_'Do you really want to know?'Emma nodded. 'I used the Cruciatus curse before Bellatrix killed him'_

_' . . .'_

Emma sat in stunned disbelief knowing it was also what Draco was feeling. _'Promise me something,' Draco asked._

_'What?'_

_'Don't go prying through my memories to find out what Voldemort wants me to do.'_

_'I promise,' Emma said. 'You will tell me, eventually.' Draco nodded._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A week later, Emma accidently fell asleep at the Burrow. "Emma? Vat are you doing 'ere?" Fleur asked.

"Fleur? Bill!" Emma said jumping to her feet. "Nothing . . .not much. How are you?" Emma said quickly. "Bloody . . .I got to go before the others wake up."

"No, please, stay for breakfast," Fleur pleaded. "It vill be nice to 'ave a friend to eat vith," she sounded so sad that Emma had to agree.

"Emma! This is a pleasant surprise!" Molly said as she came in later. "I swear I wouldn't know you were here at all if it wasn't for the little things you do when you are here." Emma had taken up the habbit of doing little things around the house to help Mrs. Weasley or leaving desserts to show her appreciation.

"What are you doing here?" Bill asked.

"Stuff for the order," Emma said evasively.

"I didn't think the order was allowing sixteen year old Hogwarts students to be involved?" Bill said skeptically.

"Never you mind," Fleur said.

"Ca va?" Emma asked Fleur.

(_A/N: Following conversation in French . . . to lazy to translate everything twice : )_

"It's horrible! The entire family hates me," Fleur said. "Especially the women."

"Why? You are a beautiful woman and extremely kind," Emma said. Bill watched on smiling, and Emma noticed even Mrs. Weasley eavesdropping (not that either understood).

"Because I'm marrying Bill," Fleur said.

"They will learn to like you. They just don't see what I do and don't know you are the perfect person for Bill," Emma said kindly. Fleur laughed.

"I think so too."

"Bill thinks so too, and that is the important thing," Fleur laughed. _(A/N: End of French conversation)_

The others came down the steps then. "Emma? What are you doing here?" Ginny asked surprised. Emma noticed the looks Hermione and Ginny were giving her for talking to Fleur and it made Emma mad.

"Fleur was kind enough to ask me to breakfast. Bill too," Emma said with a smile at Bill.

"The first English words out of your mouth," Bill joked. Emma felt his relief that Fleur had someone to confide in.

"How are the wedding plans coming?" Emma asked them. She listened to Fleur talk about the wedding details and Bill joined in the conversation once in awhile as well. Emma smiled to herself. She could tell how much they loved each other, contrary to what Molly, Ginny, and Hermione were thinking and feeling.

"Thank you for breakfast, Mrs. Weasley," Emma said. "It sounds like a lovely wedding you will be having, and I _know _you will be happy," She kissed Fleur and Bill's cheeks. "I'll see you later." Emma walked out and apparated away when no one was looking.

_'Talk about female egos. I'm surprise a cat fight hasn't broken out yet,' Draco drawled._

_'Tell me about it. Ginny is having younger-sister issues, Hermione is jealous like you wouldn't believe, and Mrs. Weasley is being an overbearing mother. I wonder how Fleur's family is taking it,' Emma laughed._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Author's Notes: Just so everyone is on the same page, Draco's exception during the bonding last year was that Emma's marking (if he ever got the dark mark) wouldn't look like a normal dark mark so it became something more irish (i.e the claddagh over the large shamrock). AND, if anyone has an idea what to call the American wizard version of the white house (from last chapter) let me know your suggestions. My beta and I debated over names (even going through the thesaurus) and came up with some ideas, just nothing I would post : )

Potter Fan Bo-- Things should start picking up again soon. Glad you liked it!

Professor Epona-- Thanks! I loved writing year 7 because Draco and Emma get to spend more time together, but year 6 will have some goodies as well : )

Childofthekng-- I would love to write more about Draco and Emma doing more stuff together, if I could only get it worked in. It was fun writing about the American version of stuff. And the reason she didn't get the dark mark was because it was Draco's exception during their bonding ceremony. He didn't want her to have the dark mark, but knew she would get something, so he gave her something more Irish : )

Amarthiel-- I am still keeping things the way JK did them, because as you said, Dumbledore's death is key to Harry's next journey (even if I don't like the idea of killing him off). The revelation is coming up later : ) Ron's reaction isn't really important . . . but you were right about Hermione. she doesn't like Emma too much (at least at first) so her reaction will be more key. And Harry learns _everything _about Emma (so that includes Draco ; )

BornBlue-- Yes! I was happy when you predicted it last year : ) I just couldn't say anything then : )

Iceball-- the claddagh is a heart with a crown on top and two hands holding it. It goes far back and has different myths how it originated. And yes, other than the fact that it looks different, she can still sense when Draco is called (although it isn't as intense-- more like a really, really bad itch).

Year1989-- Thanks!!!

xHanni-- Thank you! I am always excited to hear from new people!

AnimeCrazy-- It's starting out a bit slow, but it will be picking up soon

Storm Herder-- Thank you! I am so glad you like it! The animagus' will probably not be important until year 7, though.


	3. Another Year begins

Disclaimer: Don't own or profit from Harry Potter. Only Emma (and other new characters) plus plot twists are mine.

Author's Notes: Conversations in italics surrounded by ' ' are mental conversations : )

* * *

**Chapter 3: Another Year Begins**

The rest of the summer was the same with Emma slipping to the Weasley's to watch over Harry and occasionally staying for breakfast to keep Fleur company.

To everyone's surprise, Emma and Riley were invited along with Lupin and Moody to Harry's birthday. "Riley! It's been too long," Arthur said as he shook Riley's hand when they arrived. "I don't even get to see you in the office anymore."

"True. It seems I am hardly in the country much anymore," Riley said.

"Harry, you remember Emma's dad, Riley?" Lupin said.

"Yes. It's nice to see you again sir," Harry said shaking his hand.

"Call me Riley," Riley said with a warm grin. _After all, we are family, _Emma thought bitterly.

"How are you Emma?" Lupin asked.

"Better than Tonks. Have you seen her lately?"

Lupin nodded. "I have. I try to tell her that Sirius' death wasn't her fault, but she won't be persuaded."

Emma snorted into her drink. "You think this is all about Sirius?" Emma asked surprised and then laughed.

"What?" Lupin said.

"Never mind," Emma joked. "So, Slughorn is returning to Hogwarts?"

Lupin nodded. "No doubt his Slug Club will be as well."

"So long as he doesn't remember my mother. I have no interest in joining."

"I highly doubt he would have forgotten her. He has a knack for remembering everyone who was _ever_ in his club. Grant it, Lily was his favorite in our year, but he still liked your mother."

"Well, as far as he knows, I am dead, so it doesn't matter. I would much rather he still thinks it."

"It will be hard once he sees you in class," Lupin pointed out.

"Lets not talk about that anymore." Emma said. Lupin changed the subject at once.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

'_Guess who is at Madam Malkinswith me,' Draco said_.

'_The trio?' Emma asked. _

_Draco nodded._ '_And mum isn't too happy about it either. Bloody insulting my father is one thing, but now they are insulting my mother!' There was a pause before Draco said, 'mother finally decided to leave the shop. Can you believe it? They were holding their wands at my mother.'_

_Emma sighed. 'I wish I went today. Da took me two days ago. I got two mini pygmy puffs!' _

'_What did you call them?'_

'_Well, I thought of naming the emerald one Draco and the Scarlett one Emma.' _

_Draco laughed. 'Yeah, that will blow our cover' _

_Emma shrugged. 'What can I say? Alright, I named the emerald one Merlin and the Scarlett one Maeve'_

Emma and Riley apparated onto Platform 9 and three quarters. "Now, be careful honey. If the slightest thing occurs, let me or one of the aurors around the school know. Be careful, try not to get into any more battles, alright?" Riley grinned. "I have a feeling, though, that if it involves Harry you will fight regardless of what I say. Just like your mother and James." Riley sighed. "Be careful my little Irish Rose,"

Emma hugged her father and headed towards the train. "Emma!" Luna called out. "Haven't found a compartment yet? We are looking too," Luna said.

"Do you want to sit with us?" Neville asked.

Emma nodded. "That would be nice, thanks."

"You look like a Frusticle has attacked you. Are you alright?" Luna asked.

Emma saw the weird look Neville had. "Yes, I am fine. No Frusticles, just lack of sleep," Emma said with a smile. "How were your summers?"

"Gran was so happy over the ministry battle. Harry!" Neville called out.

"Hey guys," Harry said.

"Sit with us," Neville said. They found a compartment and were settling in when they were interrupted.

"Hi Harry, I'm Romilda, Romilda Vane. You can sit with us, you know. You don't have to sit with _them_," Romilda said pompously looking at Neville and Luna, not noticing Emma.

"No thanks, I like sitting with my friends," Harry said. Emma rolled her eyes.

"Gold digger," Emma muttered. They were interrupted again when someone brought invitations to Harry and Neville.

"I wonder what that was all about?" Ron muttered.

"Invitations to the Slug Club, I'd assume," Emma said.

"That new teacher?" Hermione asked. Emma nodded.

Emma spent most of the time talking with Luna and Neville while Hermione and Ron talked amongst themselves. _'Will they ever get together?' Draco asked._

_Emma rolled her eyes. 'I hope so. It's been driving me batty since the end of third year. Besides, what are you complaining about? You got Pansy right there pampering you.'_

'_What can I say . . .you're not jealous are you?' Draco teased._

'_Of the situation, not Pansy,' Emma muttered. 'Of course I am! I wish it was me there instead of her'_

'_That makes two of us. Zabini just got back from the Slug club thing'_

'_Neville too . . .'_

'_Is Harry there?' Draco asked suddenly._

Emma looked around. "Neville . . .Where's Harry?" Emma asked.

"He went off somewhere. Said he'd catch up later." Neville said.

'_No, why?'_

'_I think he snuck in here. I definitely sense someone else. Your powers are really starting to rub off on me . . . and I just saw a shoe floating in the baggage rack,' Draco said._

'_Great . . .just don't get jinxed! How would I explain that to everyone in the carriage?'_

'_I won't and I won't hurt Potter . . .at least, not too badly,' Draco drawled. _

Emma and the others put their robes on and got off the train. _'What did you do?'_

'_Just petrified him and hid him under his cloak. Hopefully he'll get to London before they realize he's gone,' Draco muttered._

_Emma sighed. 'I think your cousin will find him before that.'_

'_Cousin? Who . . .Nymphadora?' he asked. Emma nodded her head._

Emma sat next to Ginny and Seamus during the feast. When the announcement was made that Snape was the new DADA teacher, the shock erupted around Emma. '_Shock always feels like being hit upside the head with a rubber mallet while floating in champagne bubbles,' _Emma thought making Draco laugh.

That night, Emma stayed in the common room well after everyone had cleared out. No one stayed there long since classes started tomorrow. _'Do you want me to stay up with you tonight?' Draco asked._

'_Of course I would love for you too, but it's not the summer where we can sleep in the next day. One of us should at least get some sleep,' Emma said._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
_

The next morning Emma watched as McGonagall went through creating the sixth years schedules.

"Good Morning Emma, may I see your O.W.L.S?" McGonagall said. "11 O's. I wouldn't expect any less, Emma." Emma watched as a smile streaked across McGonagall's face. "In fact, I think this should merit twenty points to Gryffindor for the most O's a person has received. Snape seems to have enjoyed taking points before term even officially started," she muttered. "What would you like to take?"

"Honestly, as much as I can since I'm not sure what to take."

McGonagall remembered their conversation last year about becoming unspeakable. "Alright. Transfiguration, Defense, Charms, Potions, Ancient runes, Arithmancy, herbology, and Magical Theory. Do you think you could handle the work load? Not even Hermione is taking this many classes, and you have other things besides school work," she reminded.

"I would like to try, professor," Emma said and hated the comparison to Hermione. McGonagall gave her a nod, tapped a parchment, and went off to the next student. Emma grabbed a piece of toast and rushed off to Ancient Runes after Hermione.

'_Are you trying to kill us this year with your course load?' Draco drawled_

'_Well, death-by-school sounds a lot better than death-by-Voldemort, but if I had a choice I would have to prefer death-by-chocolate' Emma joked. _

'_I wouldn't prefer death by any sort, but it seems inevitable' Draco thought morbidly._

Emma stopped in the middle of the corridor. _'We will find something . . .we have to!'_

'_You always were the optimistic one' he said._

'_Someone __**has**__ to be, wouldn't you say? The alternative is . . .'_

'_Death' he finished for her._

Emma was preoccupied during the beginning of Ancient Runes thinking about whatever it was Draco had to do. After the 200 page reading assignment, fifteen inch essay, two translations, and quiz scheduled for next week, Emma lugged out of class to DADA. Emma piled up all her books and then shrunk them to fit more comfortably in her bag.

Emma smiled when she arrived at Snape's class. Everyone was wondering what would happen now that he finally got his dream job. Emma caught Draco's eye.

"Pair off and practice non-verbal spells and non-verbal counter spells," Snape said after his opening lecture. Emma paired off with Seamus.

"Can't wait till Thursday, Emma," he said as they started but Snape was glaring at people talking so they couldn't talk anymore. (A/N: First society meeting of the year). Emma watched as Seamus tried his hardest to get something to happen. After twenty minutes they switched so Emma could do offensive spells and Seamus Defensive. _Petrificus Totalus _Emma thought, and Seamus froze and fell over. Snape, who happened to walk over at the time, muttered under his breath before awarding Gryffindor 5 points.

Draco, watching, smirked. A moment later, he froze Goyle and Snape awared Slytherin 10 points. '_Figures' Emma muttered. Draco chuckled._

The bell rang and Emma started reading a book for runes during her break, and then headed off to potions.

"Hey Emma," Harry said. "Not a lot of people here, huh?"

"No, odd that there are all four houses in one class," Emma said.

"How are classes going? You don't seem to have a lot of books like Hermione," Ron pointed out.

"Why not?" Hermione asked suddenly. "We're in the same class," she reminded. Emma just grinned and was saved explaining when Slughorn opened the door.

Emma sat on the edge of the table she shared with Harry, Ron, and Hermione (A/N: in that order, too). Slughorn started taking roll and, as Emma dreaded, paused on her named. "O'Neill, Emma . . .O'Neill?" He said startled. Emma saw his brain working, remembering the headline of her and her mother's deaths, her father leaving the country and his heartbreak.

"Now, this is shocking, I must say . . .I am assuming of course, your father is _the_ Riley O'Neill, minister of Foreign Affairs, and that would make your mother Emily . ."

"Yes, sir," Emma said quickly. Slughorn looked her over before continuing on. Emma felt Harry staring at her.

'_Okay, now I see why you don't parade the fact of who you are. Talk about obsessively creepy,' Draco said._

'_He almost blabbed it to the entire class!' Emma thought._

'_I think you just got invited to the slug club, though' Draco added._

'_Yay,' Emma thought sarcastically._

Emma sat passively through the rest of the lecture, letting Hermione answer the questions. '_What do you smell?' Emma asked._

'_Brooms, open air, and you,' he said. _

'_What do I smell like?' Emma asked worriedly, making Draco chuckle._

'_Well, y__**ou**__ smell like brown sugar and vanilla and chocolate, especially after baking. When you are more like your mum, you smell like Roses and Cherry Blossoms, but I smell you after you've baked' he said._

_Emma smiled. 'I smell shamrocks, new leather like in book and new dancing shoes, and you,' she said._

"Do not underestimate the power of obsessive love," Slughorn said interrupting their mental conversation. Emma and Draco chuckled. Harry heard them, and glanced. Emma just grinned.

'_Who says love has to be obsessive to be powerful?' Draco asked. _

'_I would say it just has to be crazy like us,' Emma added._

Everyone started making the Draught of Living death, and Emma felt Draco's determination to win it. Emma knew he hoped it would make whatever he had to do easier. Emma was slightly surprised when Harry won it. _Figures_ Draco thought.

After lunch, Emma went to Magical Theory, which was about the same size as Potions had been, and then after that was dinner.

Emma started working on essays when she got back to the common room. She waited patiently for everyone else to trickle off to bed. While Emma guarded Harry she finished runes and Snape's homework.

* * *

_Author's Notes: Yay! Chapter 3! Magical Theory is a class I made up. I remember reading somewhere how Hermione took 11 owls, but only 10 classes have been named by JK so I made one up : )_

_**Iceball**-- I am probably painting a bad picture of Hermione, he-he. I have to say, I like her (I see myself in her sometimes), but for Emma I see them butting heads (at least at first). Things continue to get worse for her (and Draco) throughout the year too . . . sleep just being one of them. **Potter Fan Bo**-- Don't get depression! I feel bad now! **Childofthekng**-- Your welcome : ) he tells her in a few chapters, but you are right, he doesn't want to burden her with it. It doesn't really affect their relationship __yet_ . . . **Amarthiel**-- I am a Fleur fan too: ) Harry's reaction to Draco . . . well, it was fun for me to write : ) They will certainly have an . . . _evolving_ relationship this year and into year 7. And you are right, Dumbledore's death is crucial to the storyline and I definitely have it important to Draco and Emma : ) (it also revolves around how I interpret Snape in all this).** AnimeCrazy**-- well, at school she can physically be close to Harry but the sleep stuff will be a burden (something that isn't going away anytime soon)** Storm Herder-**- Thank you! I liked how Draco planned ahead (about the dark mark) : ) Emma knows he will tell her eventually, he doesn't want to add any more stress to her, so in that regard everything is fine between them (Well, for a two or three chapters I think).** Professor Epona**-- Thank you! I always saw Fleur and Emma having a special bond since she is an empath and Fleur is a veela. I kind of hinted back in year 4 that Fleur recognized what Emma was because of her veela senses (or can at least tell she isn't normal).** xhanni-27x**-- Emma finds out in a couple chapters (I think 2-3, I can't remember) but she confronts him about it after a blotched attempt. . .** year1989**-- Thank you! I am happy to see it keeps people enthralled : )** ABitofBlack**-- Thank you! I'm glad to hear from you whenever you get a chance to review : ) Things actually get worse for Draco and Emma (public-wise) this year . . . and there is definitely animosity between Emma and Hermione coming up. Harry too, but a differenty type. It won't last to long (at least not with Harry, the rest of the school is a different story).** KRP**-- to others, it looks like a new tattoo but she can still tell when Draco is summoned (and whatever is happens to him through it). Since it is the summer, her and Draco just sleep in (he usually stays up late to keep her company) and no one notices. During the school year will be more difficult (mainly like you guessed, Draco sleeps and it averages out between the two of them). Honestly, I don't think of the Weasleys asking a lot of questions about her being there at night. They assume she comes for breakfast to keep Fleur company, and people just in general have a habit of just accepting whatever Emma is doing and not noticing or asking questions (she blends in really well).


	4. Assignment

Disclaimer: Still don't own or profit from this in any way : (

Author's Notes: doesn't seem to be sending out their alerts, so hopefully more people will find this chapter : )

* * *

**Chapter 4: Assignment**

By the weekend, Emma was happy she could sleep in. Emma had a workload larger than even Hermione's, but got less than half the sleep of anyone else.

'_You should take a nap,' Draco said Friday afternoon._

_'I'll sleep all day Saturday. I'm ahead on my homework,' Emma said._

Emma went to bed at 3:30 Saturday morning and didn't wake up until around 2pm. Famished, she went to the kitchens to grab some food and Draco met her; he had one of the tables draped in a beautiful lace tablecloth with a red rose in the center. Happy for the company they ate amicably ignoring all uncomfortable topics of conversation (Voldemort) before Draco went back to his common room.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

Second week of classes proved to be just as hectic as the first. The only saving grace, Emma thought, was the fact she didn't have difficulty with non-verbal spells like most of the other students and classes continued to be boring.

Saturday arrived and Emma was sitting at quidditch trials. Katie, Ginny, and she looked out among the multitude. "A lot of people this year, huh?" Katie said with a sigh. "This will take hours, just because they want a glimpse of Harry."

"How is Oliver?" Emma asked.

Katie smiled. "He is good. He hopes to be a starter this year with Puddlemere. I'm going to see him over Christmas," she gushed. Ginny and Emma grinned.

The three of them ended up in the same grouping during Harry's try outs. Harry called out chasers first, then Beaters, then keepers (after kicking out everyone who wasn't actually _in _Gryffindor).

"I knew you would make it back, Katie," Emma said after they took a seat.

"Hey, you made it too," she pointed out. "There was no way he could keep you on the reserve team."

"Do you think Ron will make the team?" Ginny asked. Katie and Emma shrugged. Katie and Emma were called out later to take shots against Ron (Ginny stepped out since it was her brother).

"Our first practice will be Thursday," Harry decided.

"Do you think it will mess with the Society?" Ginny whispered.

Emma shook her head. "No, we should be finished in enough time to have dinner and then rest for an hour or so before we go." _Whether or not I have any time for homework is a different story,_ Emma thought.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

"Can you believe Sean and Brigit are getting married?" Sinead said at the first Society meeting on Thursday. (A/N: Mother on the Triad). "It should be wonderful."

"A Christmas wedding. So romantic," another said.

Seamus tossed Emma and Ginny a chocolate frog. "What are Slughorn's dinners like?"

"Boring," Emma and Ginny said together.

"He tries to impress everyone with all of his connections," Ginny said.

"And talks endlessly about his famous past-pupils," Emma added.

"At least you are invited," Seamus pointed out.

"I've only gone to one dinner," Emma said. "He is slightly annoying." Emma put a slip reel on and grabbed Neville's hand. No matter how often Emma or Ginny or one of the other girls asked him to dance, he was still shocked over it but he had loosened up considerably.

Emma was in her room about to go to sleep while everyone else went to Hogsmeade. _'Why don't you copy my transfiguration homework? Emma asked Draco._

_'Who cares about homework? Draco whispered back. 'I am sorry we can't spend the day together, though,' _

_'Where are you anyways?' _

_'Working on my __assignment__' was all Draco said. It was all he ever said._

It wasn't long before Draco woke her up. '_You might want to go to the hospital wing. Something went wrong.'_

_'What? What are you talking about?' _Emma asked as she changed. She rushed to the hospital wing.

"I'm sorry Emma, I can't let you see her," Madam Pomfrey said. Emma read in her eyes who she was talking about.

'_Katie? What happened to Katie!' Emma asked._

"Emma?!" A panicky voice said behind her.

Emma turned. "Ollie?"

"I came as soon as Dumbledore flooed me. Do you know anything?" he asked hopefully. Emma shook her head. "Who would do such a thing to Katie? She isn't the type to hurt anyone."

"I know, Oliver. Don't worry. Katie is a fighter. She will get through whatever this is," Emma said soothingly, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. She was glad she seemed to be effectively calming him down.

"I was going to propose to her after she graduated," he said.

Emma smiled. "Well, then I suggest you go ring shopping. Nothing so big she'll fall over," Emma teased. "You'll still get your chance, I'm sure."

"Mr. Wood," Madam Pomfrey said. "We are going to move her to St. Mungo's. Professor Snape has managed to keep the curse from spreading, but I can't care for her here." Oliver nodded, gave Emma a peck on the cheek, and left with Katie and the St. Mungo medi-witches.

Emma walked back to the common room and back to her nap. _'I didn't mean to get her,' Draco said._

_'Who were you going after?'_

_'Emma, not now,' He pleaded. _

_'Draco, tell me, or I am going to go through your memories,' she threatened._

_'Tomorrow night, alright? Get some sleep now,' he said. Emma sighed. _As worried as she was, she was too exhausted to argue.

Emma met Draco in the room of requirement the next night (Sunday). "Alright, remember how Voldemort gave me a suicidal completely-guaranteed-to-kill-me-so-he-can-get-back-at-my-father-for-his-failure mission?" Draco recapped. Emma rolled her eyes. "Well, he wants me to do what no one has been able to do before." Emma waited for him to finish. "He wants me to kill Dumbledore," Draco whispered which was followed by the shattering of glass as Emma dropped her goblet.

"But that's absurd!" Emma declared. "I mean . . .what . . .how can we get out of this?" Emma asked terrified.

"I don't know. He doesn't know about you or our bonding. I'm sure if he did he would gladly avada kedavra me on the spot, and do the murder that was claimed years ago," Draco muttered. "But right now he will kill my mother if I fail."

Emma nodded. "Of course . . ." There was silence as they each thought about the situation. Being able to hear each other's thoughts helped. "If we could protect your mother, would you run and defy your heritage, like Sirius?" Emma asked.

"Emma, I'm not that strong. I can't risk it, I don't care so much for my dad, I mean, I don't want Voldemort to kill him, but him being in Azkaban is alright with me. But my mother, she is already trying to protect me, not that I think she can, . . ."

Emma sighed. She was exhausted and stressed, Draco was exhausted and stressed. "I can't think clearly," she muttered. "I have to get back, anyways. Harry will be in bed soon, and hopefully tonight, he will fall asleep quickly," Emma yawned.

Emma and Draco kissed goodbye and went their separate ways. Emma started the reading for the following week. _I need every spare moment I got,_ she thought. She studied during her breaks and two free periods, slept after dinner, did homework while Harry slept and she guarded, and then slept a few hours more.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Emma met with Dumbledore Tuesday morning. "How are you doing, Emma?" he asked kindly. "I know you are taking a rigorous schedule among other things," he said knowingly.

Emma nodded. "I am okay." Emma appreciated that by this time he had stopped attempting to use leglimency on her.

"How are things between Harry and Voldemort?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, for the most part it is quiet. He is using Occlumency against Harry, but occasionally he does let his guard down seeing if Harry is still vulnerable, and I can tell you he is not happy." Emma said.

Dumbledore nodded. "Just what I was expecting of Tom. I assume you know what I have been showing Harry?"

Emma nodded. "He has thought about it subconsciously while he dreams, sir. I haven't gone poking through his memories," Emma said. "In fact, Harry has a highly vivid imagination. And some highly entertaining dreams. There was one where he imagined a pair of slugs wearing boxer shorts chasing, well, I guess it would be more accurate to say gliding, after him with Lockheart invitations to a tea party in St. Mungos," Emma grinned. "I don't think he appreciates Slughorn's invitations."

Dumbledore chuckled. "If anything happens I expect you to come to me. Even if it doesn't have to do with Harry, Emma," Dumbledore said. Emma nodded and rushed off to class.

"Emma!" Harry called out as he found her before potions. "You alright?" he asked. "You look a bit tired," he said.

Emma nodded. "Yeah, just didn't sleep well last night is all," Emma lied. "What's up?"

"Same here. I have to replace Katie," he said coming to that conclusion.

Emma grinned. "Ah the joys of being captain," she teased.

Harry laughed. It was so easy to talk to Emma. Talking to Emma about quidditch was much different than talking to Hermione about it. Hermione didn't care or understand the importance of it but Emma understood quidditch just as much as he or Ron or anyone else for that matter. "Yeah, I think I was hard on Wood," He joked. "What do you think about Dean?"

Emma nodded. "He did fly really well at tryouts, and I think he would work good with Ginny and me, especially Ginny," Emma laughed. "Plus, you don't have to rehold tryouts and mess with everyone hassling you again."

Harry smiled. "I'll try to talk to him today. We really need to practice since our first game is against Slytherin soon."

Emma's face fell. "Yeah, it is," she mumbled. They walked in to their seats in Slughorn's class. Emma chuckled to herself. '_Finally he realizes he likes Ginny' she told Draco._

_'Well, he hasn't actually realized it, has he. He is still rationalizing himself out of it' Draco pointed out. _

_'Fine, but he is getting closer.' Emma said. 'His last dream was entertaining. Being chased by Ron who is trying to club him with the beater's bat' Emma laughed._

_'Have I told you lately I love your laugh?' Draco asked. Emma smiled. _

_**

* * *

**_

_Author's Notes:_

_**KRP**-- If i say to much about the jinxing problems it will give to much away : ) Harry will find out this year ::evil grin:: And you picked up on Percy! Yay! He will return just not this year (they have enough going on without me throwing him in the mix)**  
AnimeCrazy**-- ::chuckles:: Did you hate Slughorn before or just from my story?**  
Erica**-- I usually try to post quickly, but hasn't sent out alerts so I was letting people come and find it themselves. So far I only have about half as many hits and Reviews as I usually do._


	5. Quidditch,Parties,Whispered Conversation

Disclaimer: Some wishes come true, but owning Harry isn't one of them : (

Author's note: yay! Alerts are now working again on Hopefully everyone will get this one! Special thanks to WIMK for betaing this so quickly!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Quidditch, Parties, and Whispered Conversations**

_'Why aren't you playing?' Emma asked him. _It was time for the first quidditch game and Draco wasn't playing.

_'I have to work, and with everyone out it is the perfect time' Draco said. 'Easier to get into Slughorn's office now.'_

_Emma sighed. 'I'll be glad when this war is over'_

_'Let's hope we make it that long' Draco said. Emma mentally nodded in agreement._

"And here is the Gryffindor team," Zacharias Smith said. Emma half-heard his commentary ragging on the team. Emma was too busy trying not to fall asleep and fall off her broom. Harry didn't get to sleep till _extremely_ late, so Emma only got about 2 hours of sleep.

The adrenaline kept her pumped up during the game, and she applauded with everyone else when Ginny crashed into Zacharias after the game.

Emma arrived back at the Common Room to find a party starting. "Good game Emma!" Seamus said. "Four goals! Not to mention that wonderful dodge there from the bludger," he said happily. "Who'd have thought Ron would be so good today?" he added. He went on to mingle with Dean and Ginny.

Emma found a chair in the corner, and before she knew it she fell asleep for a long overdue nap. "Do you think she is alright?" Neville asked Ginny. He, Ginny, Dean, and Seamus were grabbing a butterbeer when they saw Emma asleep.

"I would think so, she did good today didn't she?" Dean said.

"Hermione says she hasn't been coming in till the early morning. She hasn't been sleeping much the entire year," Ginny whispered. The others looked shocked.

"Why would she do that?" Seamus asked. Ginny shrugged. "Should we talk to her?" Seamus asked.

"If she starts getting worse. One nap isn't a bad thing," Ginny said trying to draw the attention away from Emma. "Did you see Ron and Lavender?" she asked laughing. They talked about that scene for awhile.

Emma woke up and found the party winding down. She headed upstairs and grabbed her Arithmancybook to do the essay that was due on Wednesday all the while visions of Canaries floated in Harry's mind. (A/N: after Hermione conjured them and they attacked Ron : )

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Emma sighed when she received the invitation to Slughorn party. Emma ran into Harry the next day, "Hey Emma," he said. "You going to Slughorn's party?" he asked. Emma nodded. "I hate these things."

"Not to mention you have the entire female population practically drooling over the chance to go with you," Emma pointed out grinning.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Don't remind me. Do you want to go with me, as friends? This way no one will try to poison me with love potions," he asked.

Emma paused in mid-step. "Normally I would say yes, but I don't think I'm going since my boyfriend can't go," she said. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find someone who will go with you without poisoning you."

Harry gave a small grin. "Hopefully, but if I end up going with Romilda Vane, take me to Pomfrey," he warned. Emma laughed. "I promise," She said. They walked to lunch together.

_'You should be happy you are friends after so long,' Draco said._

_'Yes, if only I could tell him. How do I tell him? Dumbledore hasn't said anything lately about not telling him. Now he knows about the prophecy so there is no real reason for him not to know,' Emma said._

_'How do you want him to find out?'_

_'I have wondered if Dumbledore was going to tell him during their lessons, maybe a memory showing some hint of it.'_

_'Maybe he wants you to take the initiative,' Draco suggested._

_'One more thing to worry about,' Emma grumbled._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Emma arrived at Slughorn's quarters the next night after Harry asked her to come so he had more people to hang out with. Even with Luna coming he was afraid of Slughorn cornering him. She looked around trying to just make a quick appearance and leave, but had no such luck. "Emma! So glad you could make it," Slughorn said. "Severus here was just telling me about your excellent potion and defense abilities. I must say, just like your mother and James." He said with a broad grin. Emma mentally cringed, and was thankful no one heard him say that.

"Thank you sir," Emma said, and was glad that he went to join Harry and Luna over by Trewlaney.

"You do not look well, Emma," Snape said. "I've noticed it lately. I think the strain is getting to you. Perhaps I should speak to the Headmaster," he said. Emma knew he was actually trying to be helpful. "In fact, you look a lot like Dra. . ."

"Ah, stop skulking and come and join us Severus," Slughorn called out, grabbing Snape. Snape shot Emma a dark look saying 'join the conversation or die,' so Emma stepped into the odd little circle.

"So Harry wants to be an auror," Slughorn said happily. "Very good, very good."

"No, Harry, you shouldn't become an auror," Luna said seriously. Everyone looked at her questioningly, even drunk Trewlaney thought Luna was a bit odd. "The aurors are part of the Rotang Conspiracy. They want to bring down the Ministry from within through the Dark Arts and gum disease," Luna explained.

Everyone gawked at Luna. Emma wasn't going to laugh, she was used to Luna's odd ideas, but seeing Snape gawk at the Ravenclaw made Emma snort.

Harry heard Emma snort and laughed even more into his mead. "I caught this one trying to sneak in," Filch hollered with Draco standing next to him. Slughorn waved him in, but Harry saw that both Snape and Emma looked afraid. _Why on earth would they be afraid?_ Harry wondered. _Especially Emma? . . ._ Harry looked from Draco to Emma, and noticed for the first time that both of them looked exhausted and ill. Emma, he realized, had looked exhausted for awhile now, but he hadn't seen Draco up close since school saw Snape and Draco slip off into an empty classroom.

Harry excused himself and slipped after Snape and Draco and pulled on his invisibility cloak. ". . .cannot afford mistakes, Draco. It was clumsy and foolish. You are suspected of having a hand in it," Snape said through the door Harry crouched behind.

"Who suspects me? And don't look at me like that! I know what you're doing, I can feel it, but it won't work. I can stop you," Draco said.

"Ah, Aunt Bellatrix teaching you occlumency?" Snape said quietly.

"Why would I have Bella teach me when I could have someone else. There are things even Bella can't teach me," Draco muttered.

There was a pause before Snape said, "Listen to me," Snape said so low Harry could barely hear him, "I am trying to help. I swore to your mother, I made the unbreakable vow, Draco. I _want _to help you," Snape said and practically pleaded with his godson.

"You'll have to break it. Your life isn't the only one at stake," Draco said darkly.

"Let me help you, Draco. I understand your father's imprisonment has upset you, and you're worried about your mother, but . ."

"Then you understand nothing," Draco said darkly. "My father doesn't concern me in the slightest. It is someone else," Draco stalked off and practically plowed through Harry. Harry thought he saw Draco glance at him under his cloak, but convinced himself he had imagined it. There was no way Draco could know he was there.

'_We've got problems, Em,' Draco said tiredly. _

_'That's an understatement,' Emma said. _Emma was back in the common room (managed to escape shortly after Harry had) and was reading a book Jane had sent her for Christmas.

'_No, I mean Snape is starting to suspect something,' he said. 'And not about the job I have, I mean about us,'_

_'I know. He practically asked me about it during the party,' Emma said. _

_'And Harry overheard at least part of our conversation. He was there in his invisibility cloak outside the classroom,' Draco informed her._

_'So my abilities are starting to rub off on you,' Emma said. 'Well, I suppose, worse comes to worse, I can make them all forget their suspicions'_

_'And make Harry forget six years worth of hatred? That would be too much stress for you right now Emma. Let's face it, neither of us are up to form,' Draco said. Emma sighed. S_he couldn't see a way out of this yet, either, and Snape's unbreakable vow certainly complicated matters. _'Snape and Dumbledore are talking, surely they will come up with something,' she said encouragingly._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"What are you doing for Christmas Emma?" Harry asked. They were both lounging in the common room the night before break began.

"Going home this year," Emma said. "My father is home this year and wants me to come. You going with Ron?"

"Yes. Ginny said Bill and Fleur will probably come. I don't understand why they all dislike Fleur. It's not like she snared Bill in with her Veela Charm."

"You know that and I can vouch for that before the Minister himself that Bill's feelings are genuine. People are just complicated in general," Emma said. "Hey, you might like this," Emma said and grabbed a book she had finished. "It's about the strategies for the Irish and various other British quidditch teams throughout the last century. It's a good read," she said tossing it to him.

"Thanks. I've been so busy I haven't had any time to read up on strategies and such for us," he said.

"I could probably get one about the Bulgarian team from Krum if you are interested," she said. "I seem to remember you cheering for them at the cup," she said with a frown.

"Well, I did lose," he joked.

"Quite right," Emma nodded making Harry laugh. "Have you heard? Oliver is starting for Puddlemere this season," she said.

"He must be excited. If he works half as hard as he made us it's not surprising," Harry said. "I'll save you a seat on the train if you want," Harry said.

"Yeah, thanks. Normally I end up sitting with Luna somehow," she said as Harry went up to bed. She scratched Pippin behind his ears. "Well, Pip, maybe I'll figure out how to tell him over break," she said. He gave an encouraging meow.

* * *

_Author's Notes: Ah, we are building up to the grand unveiling : ) I realize we jumped quite a bit of time, but things will slow down more in the second half the school year since there is a __lot_ more that will be happening (everything from Harry finding out to the night on the astronomy tower!)

_**AnimeCrazy**-- She will __eventually_ get the hang of it. **DaffodilSweetie**-- Thank you! I wanted them to be friends, and then the BIG unveiling of everything : ) (I tend to the dramatic side, I guess, he-he). I loved that dream too : ) As for year 7, I have written my over version of it, but I need to rewrite a bit of it to make it more adventurous/dramatic. All in all, it is complete though : ) **KRP**-- Author's perogative! You do such a good job of guessing plot twists, I shouldn't give you any more clues : ) Nothing exciting will happen at Christmas with Percy . . . I'm saving it all for next year. I love the end of this year. I think it marks a . . . dramatic change for Emma. It was fun to reinterpret all of the events ::evil grin:: And I am operating that Dumbledore is discovering what Draco is doing without Emma telling him. **FishLuver**: Thank you! I love hearing from new people, and you inflated my ego so much! Thanks! **BornBlue**-- Thanks! I thought I should throw in some relationship moments once in awhile. Emma tries to be the optimistic one for Draco while he is working on his 'assingment' (and if you read KRP's review from chapter 4, you will find a _MAJOR_ hint in what he wrote. He makes excellent guesswork in future plot points).** year1989**-- I feel so bad no one was getting alerts! I kept trying to Email to tell them. ::grrr:: They should be working now. Just remember, I try to update at least once a week if you haven't heard from me: )** Amarthiel**-- I would love to make Emma head girl over Hermione (slight author biases), but you'll have to wait and see what they all decide to do after the end of this year ::evil cackle:: We are building up to Harry finding out! Yay! I think everyone is letting out a collective "Finally!"** SongxOfxGlory**-- I love Oliver too! I like letting people know (even if I have to make it up) what characters are up to. It makes it feel more full-circle. I don't think we will "see" him again, though.** ABitofBlack**-- Dumbledore will make more appearances after the Christmas holidays : )** Snuffles-Sweetie**- thank you! Dd's death is sad, but inevitable I think. I just try to reinterpret the whole ordeal and give more insight into it.** Professor ****Epona**-- Thanks! I love Oliver too : ) Draco and Emma . . . they have a lot to deal with at the end of this year (and to give it away, they have _a ton_ to deal with at the end of year 7) : )** Childofthekng**-- If the alerts don't work I'll PM you. So far, I think Emma knows that Dumbledore knows (and Snape is starting to have some ideas after Slughorn's party, he-he), and it will all come together in . . . a couple chapters. I can't wait for the book either! I want to know how much I guess is correct. I guessed the horcruxes (although I didn't know what she would call them), and I had the same idea for my first HP fanfic before the book came out. I can't wait to see what twists she puts in the last one.


	6. A Happy Christmas Comes and Goes

Disclaimer: Do not own or profit from this

Author's Notes: Some have asked and I forgot to clarify. Magical theory was a class I made up for the unidentified 11th class at Hogwarts. It is like Magical experimentation, where you learn how magic is developed, theorized, new magic is developed, etc. It seemed like an Emma-type of class : )

* * *

**Chapter 6: A Happy Christmas Comes and Goes**

Harry and Emma shared a seat while Ginny, Ron, and Hermione sat across from them on the train ride to King's Crossing. "Snape is actually a good teacher," Ginny said. "Kinda freaky to think about."

"I don't think anyone doubted he'd be good," Hermione said, "just that he would be. . . frightening."

"It's almost bittersweet," Emma spoke up.

"Why do you say that?" Harry asked.

"Well, we know no teacher has last longer than a year," Emma said. "What will become of him?"

"Hopefully he will be gone too," Harry said. "No one besides Malfoy will miss him."

"I like him," Emma said making Harry do a double take. "But I am afraid of how he will leave. Defense teachers don't have a. . . pleasant retirement."

"He'll get what he deserves," Ron said. Pippin gave a cat like 'hmph' and dismissed Ron's comments. Emma refrained from laughing. _'It seems Snape even won over Pippin,' Emma said making Draco laugh._

They arrived at King's crossing and Emma waved goodbye as they all left to go to The Burrow and Emma went with her dad back home. "I have a surprise for you," Riley said grinning.

"You mean being in England for Christmas wasn't good enough?" Emma smiled.

"Well, it's more of a proposition, I suppose," Riley decided. They had arrived back at their manor and the house elves had already taken her trunk up to her room. "You don't look so well, have you been eating your vegetables?" Riley asked.

"No," Emma said honestly. "Some Kale when they serve it, carrots, peas, but it's not the first thing I put on my plate," she replied.

"Make sure you eat more, dear. I hate to think you don't take care of yourself," Riley said.

_I take care of more than myself,_ Emma thought. "What was this proposition?"

Riley nodded. "Arthur and Molly invited us over for Christmas Dinner," he said. "I told them we would if you would like to go. Would you like to spend Christmas Day at the Burrow or here?"

"The Burrow would be great," Emma said. She could tell her dad was happy with the news as well; both of them realized it would be the first Christmas they spent with people other than just the two of them or business affairs. "Can we go shopping and get them Christmas presents?" Emma asked hopefully, giving him her best puppy-dog eyes. Riley laughed and they flooed to Diagon Alley.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_xxxxx

Christmas Eve Emma apparated to the Burrow. "Emma?" Lupin asked startled. He was talking with Molly and Arthur after Harry, Ron, and Ginny went to bed. "What in Merlin's name are you doing here?"

"I have become a nocturnal being," she joked seeing some of the other Weasley children in the room. She bent and whispered in his ear. "No one told you? I guard Harry in case Voldemort starts to try to posses him again."

"Every night?" he asked incredulously. Emma nodded. "You must be exhausted," Lupin said concerned. With a waive of his wand the kettle hissed and he filled her a mug. "Here is some cocoa." Emma smiled her thanks. She sat in the kitchen with Lupin, Molly, and Arthur as they finished their discussion about Order business during the first Order and what it was like then.

"Your mother and Lily went out and chopped down a tree to decorate," Lupin said laughing as he remembered. "We came back to find a tree entirely to big for the house, but there it was, decorated with everything from fairies to popcorn. Lily used a spell to bring the tree down, but Emily was willing to use an axe, they told us."

"I can see my mother doing that," Emma said laughing. "I love the Christmas during your seventh year," she said.

"That is when Riley proposed," Lupin remembered.

"You must have loved hearing those stories," Molly said.

Emma smiled sadly. "They are among some of the happier," she said. "My father doesn't talk about my mother a lot." _More like hardly ever, _she qualified. Arthur and Molly said goodnight and went upstairs. Lupin kissed the top of her head and went to apparate to his house.

"I'll see you tomorrow Emma?" he asked.

"Yes," Emma said happily. "We are coming."

"Try to get some sleep!" he said. She nodded as he left.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Riley knocked on Emma's door early Christmas morning. "Happy Christmas sweetheart! We'll apparate to the Weasley's as soon as your ready," he called.

Emma stirred in bed. She had only gone to bed two and a half hours ago. "Just give me a minute to get out of my pajamas," she hollered mingled with a giant yawn. A few minutes later they arrived at The Burrow. "Happy Christmas!" Molly and Arthur called as they opened the door. They hugged Emma and Molly hugged Riley and Arthur shook his hand. "Everyone is in the parlor," Molly said.

"Emma!" Ginny said. "Happy Christmas!" Emma called out Happy Christmas. For a minute she just watched as all the Weasley children ripped open their presents. _'So this is what a Christmas is like with a family,' Emma thought._

_'A bit different with just your dad, huh' Draco said. 'At least you can sleep during the break. I have to explain why it is taking me longer to accomplish than he was expecting' Draco muttered darkly._

Emma sat down when Harry beckoned her over. "Bit different, huh?" he said happily. He looked over at where her dad was talking with the Weasley's. He realized that this was probably the first big family-like Christmas she had ever had. Last year was so hectic with Arthur in the hospital it didn't even seem like a true Christmas celebration.

Emma nodded. She handed everyone their gifts she had brought them. "Did you send Hermione one too?" Harry asked surprised.

Emma nodded. "I send her, Seamus, Neville, Dean, Luna– everyone a gift every year," Emma reminded him.

Harry laughed. "I actually remembered to get you one too," Harry said happily. He handed Emma a gift, and smiled when he saw her jaw drop.

"You have no idea how much this means to me," she said, and Harry was distressed to see a tear run down her cheek.

"Hey, don't cry, you haven't even seen what it is yet," Harry said quickly.

Emma laughed. "I love it already, whatever it is," Emma reassured him. She opened it to find a broach of a firebolt with Irish regalia. She laughed and hugged him, making him smile. The only other gifts she got from people other than her father were the Diggorys, Seamus, Jane, and Draco.

"Who's that one from?" Ginny asked as Emma pulled out a beautiful green robe with shamrocks and celtic knots.

"The Diggorys." Emma said with a smile.

"I have one last present for you, Emma," Riley called out. Emma laughed. Her stack had, by far, been the largest and that made Emma feel horrid, but she felt the joy Riley had at this last gift. "Mind you, I was threatened if I didn't get you this gift."

"Who on earth would dare threaten you?" Lupin asked with a laugh.

"A very feisty American," Riley said grinning.

Emma jumped up. "Jane? What is it I wonder?" Emma asked as her father handed her a small box. "Surely she wouldn't threaten you over jewelry," Emma said as she fit the box in the palm of her hand.

"No, but she was very adamant about this gift and very specific. Open it," he said.

Emma gasped when she opened the box and then laughed. "Jane would threaten you. She was impressed I knew how to drive." The others watched as Emma took out a miniature car from the box. It looked like a toy mini-cooper.

"A toy?" Ron asked making the adults laugh.

"Far from it," Riley said. He set it on the ground, and with the flick of his wand, it became a normal size mini-cooper. He reshrunk it so it wouldn't take up the living room.

"I didn't know you could drive," Fred said amused.

"I have many secrets," Emma said making Lupin snort in his drink. "So can I drive Seamus and I to that theater tomorrow then?" she asked giving him some puppy-dog eyes.

"If Seamus' mother doesn't mind," Riley agreed. Emma jumped up and hugged him.

They soon sat down to eat which was an emotional and tense dinner. Emma sat between Riley and Lupin, and across from Fleur. She watched as everyone tried their hardest to be rude to Fleur and succeeded. Fleur's stubbornness wouldn't allow her to show her broken pride.

"Comment est-ce qu'allez votre famille?" Emma asked. Fleur gave her a relieved grin, and Bill smiled a 'thank you.' ('How is your family?')

"Ils sont bons, merci beaucoup," Fleur said. ('They are good, thank you')

"Je pense que vous avez une soeur, non?" Riley asked. Emma grinned, happy her father had picked up on the situation. The three of them chatted in French until Molly stood up suddenly. (I think you have a sister, right?')

"Arthur! It is Percy! With the minister!" she said excitedly. Then there was a shuffle as all the Weasley's tried to get a view as Percy came in.

"Emma, come along," Riley said, and she, Riley, and Lupin stepped out letting the family have a reunion alone.

"Something is wrong with Percy," Emma said. "I need to go back in," she muttered, but Riley had her stay in the parlor until Percy and the minister stormed off. Emma ran to the back door but the Minister and Percy apparated right as she reached the door. _'Something is wrong with Percy,' Emma decided. _

_'What?' Draco asked. 'Do you have any idea?'_

_Emma shook her head. 'No, I couldn't get close to him for any length of time. I need to see him . . .'_

_'I can try to find out something,' Draco said. 'No promises, though. I don't know who would know anything if there is anything to know.'_

_'Don't get in trouble for it,' Emma said. 'But thank you.'_

* * *

_**Amarthiel**-- Emma knows Dumbledore suspects what is happening (between his own suspicions and Snape's). It will come up in a couple chapters : ) I will try to put in more society stuff, but I didn't have any this year originally. I'll see what I can do ^_^** ABitofBlack**-- Thank you! Every story has a line or two I adore, and that was definitly my favorite line in year 6! My beta says it's her favorite line in all of Emma : ) Snape is so much fun to write (especially when surrounded by Luna, Slughorn, and a drunk Trewlaney).** Snuffles-sweetie**-- It's coming soon : ) Hopefully you will like Harry's reaction. I do!** AnimeCrazy**-- It seems everyone is slowly starting to put the puzzle pieces together about Emma and Draco. It all comes out __very_** year1989**-- Thank you!** Potter Fan Bo**-- I loved it! Hopefully this will give everyone something to chew on as well.** KRP**-- I swear, sometimes I think you are psychic : ) I think Draco slipping, and Emma's lack of a solution, are subtle signs of how wearing the situation is on them. Once Harry does find out. . . well, things do tend to get more complicated between Harry and Draco before finally settling down.** Iceball**-- I am so thrilled you are addicted to my story::author does happy dance:: Percy will pop up again, but not this year because, like you said, it is more complicated and I have enough going on this year without him (sorry Perce). And I like Snape too, I like how he has sort of developed his own relationship with Emma.**Childofthekng**-- Poor Emma, and you also guessed it, things do tend to slip out of their control. In the _very_ near future : ) _soon_.


	7. Fate Steps In

Disclaimer: Don't own or profit still ;:

Author's Notes: So many people asked what Draco and Emma gave each other last chapter : ) Sadly, I don't know! (Bad author, I know). I just assumed it would be something great and perfect, but I wanted to focus more on Harry's gift because it was the first real time he had given her something thoughtful. It was a big step in their relationship : ) (which, yes, is soon to be tested). Hopefully you won't be _to_ disappointed, but this is the chapter that starts it all!

ALSO, there seems to be some confusion over her gift from her dad (the car). The car is from her dad, not Jane. Jane just suggested the idea (and was very persistant and detailed in what it should look like), but it is from her dad (Jane would probably keep it for herself if she got one! I would : )

* * *

**Chapter 7: Fate Steps In**

Emma arrived back at Hogwarts for the beginning of term feeling more rested than when she left. _'Voldemort was kind enough to remind me the year was half over,' Draco said _on their first night back

_'That still gives us half a year to figure something out, or for something to happen,' Emma said, _but they both knew she wasn't optimistic

Harry found Emma the next day. "Emma, I can confide in you without you laughing, right? You'll believe me," he said. Emma nodded, afraid he was going to bring up the one subject she _wouldn't_ agree with him on. "Well, see, I've had my suspicions about Draco being up to something since the beginning of the year, I mean his father is a death eater after all," Harry started. "I overheard him and Snape having a talk during Slughorn's party, and Snape is helping him."

Emma sighed. It would be the one subject she didn't want to talk about. "I'm not going to say what everyone else has, that it has to do with the Order . . ."

"So you _do_ believe me!" Harry said excitedly. Emma knew that Ron and Hermione were tiring of Harry's rants and he wanted someone to believe him.

Emma sighed again. "You didn't let me finish. Whatever Draco is doing doesn't concern you, and you shouldn't be so driven to find out what it is anyways. What if he's trying to find the cure to some magical malady?" Emma said. "Leave Snape and Draco alone," Emma said sharply.

Harry looked shock for a moment, and then turned angry. "Fine. I don't know why I trusted you."

"Harry, you _can_ trust me. Haven't I always been on your side? The Chamber, the Tournament, Voldemort's return . . . I have always supported you, all I'm asking is don't pursue this," Emma pleaded. Harry gave her a dark look and left to go find Hermione in the library.

_xxxx__******* (A/N: this all happens the first week back from break)***xxxxxxx_

Fate decided to toy with Emma and Draco. '_What did we ever do to Fate?'_ they would wonder laterTheir first potions lesson back from break Slughorn announced they would be working on perhaps the most difficult potion of the year. "Now, to show I can be kind, I think perhaps we should work in pairs for this. No, Miss Patil, I will be picking the pairs," he said with a chuckle. "I think we would find everyone here trying to be partners with Harry."

'_Not __**everyone**__' Draco pointed out. Emma chuckled._

Slughorn tapped his wand on the roll sheet and the names slurred around forming pairs. To Ron's happiness, he and Harry did become partners. "And last, but not least, Miss O'Neill and Mr. Malfoy," Slughorn read out. There was a pregnant silence. Everyone starred at Slughorn like he just read something in Turkish.

Emma felt everyone giving her sympathetic looks, which made her want to laugh. She walked over and set her stuff on Draco's table. "You have an hour and a half to finish the potion," Slughorn said as everyone started taking out ingredients.

'_What luck! The only time we will ever get to work together,' Draco said._ He started chopping up the roots they had to add first.

'_Maybe fate is being kind to us. I think we deserve something nice for once,' Emma thought. 'Pass the grate.' _She was squishing up the pod that had to be added after the roots.

Things progressed well for half an hour, but then the other pairs, who were whispering to each other while working, started noticing how _well_ Draco and Emma were working together. "I think I am dreaming," Ron said. "Look! They don't even talk! Malfoy isn't hissing at Emma, she hands him the knife without his even having to ask, he hands her the spoon without talking, I mean, _how_ are they working so well together? Even you and I need to talk to each other. Why aren't they hexing each other or grumbling about it?"

Harry shrugged. "Let's figure it out after we finish this. Maybe it's a fluke." But Harry, like the rest of the class, continued to watch Draco and Emma out of the corner of their eyes.

"Times up!" Slughorn announced. He toured the room, and to Draco's delight (and Hermione's aggravation), they had the best potion along with Harry and Ron.

_'I think we drew attention to ourselves,' Draco said. _

_Emma rolled her eyes. 'Nah, really? Oh well, it is just one day, everyone will forget it naturally anyways soon.'_

'_Well, at least Fate was nice to us today,' Draco said._

By their next Defense class, though, Emma and Draco were cursing fate.

"Since not all of you have acquired the skills necessary to move on to the more advanced magic," Snape snarled looking pointedly at Harry, "I have decided a more practical use would be to assign partners so that you may put into use your non-verbal spells. Some of you need this more than others," Snape said, leaving no one confused he was referring to Harry again.

Everyone watched Snape tap his wand to the roll sheet and the names swarmed around forming pairs. "Mr. Malfoy and Miss O'Neill," Snape said, and even he was a little taken aback by this. There were hardly any inter-house pairings, and certainly no Slytherin/Gryffindor pairings.

Draco and Emma looked at each other.

'_So this time we have to make it look less real,' Draco muttered. Emma nodded. _

Draco came over to where Emma was sitting. Everyone started practicing. Draco shot a jelly legged jinx, which Emma deflected. She shot a hiccuping charm which he deflected. '_This is easy seeing as how I know what you are going to do,' Draco said. 'Free period.'_

Emma smiled. '_If only I could nap! You could do what you have to do.'_

_'This is pointless. Mental magic is the one field you don't need any instruction in, and neither do I,' Draco pointed out. Emma nodded. _They shot and shielded periodically and were the only pair where each partner could successfully perform a variety of jinxes and blocks non-verbally against each other. Draco conjured flowers at one point (although no one saw him do it).

_'I think Dumbledore and Snape are up to something,' Draco said. _

_Emma nodded. 'I have thought so too.'_

_'They have been acting oddly since . . .well, all year, but especially since the Christmas party.'_

_'I know. I am going to talk to Dumbledore this weekend about telling Harry. I want him to show Harry a memory that has my mom and James talking. Something he will recognize them as being cousins in, and then he will come ask me about it.'_

_'Any memory in particular?'_

_'I'm thinking of either the one where they are boarding the train their first year saying goodbye to their parents, or one from them fighting in the order. I'll ask Dumbledore what he thinks.'_

_'I'm sure he'll agree. It's not as if he has told you lately you can't tell Harry.'_

_'I know. I just hope he is alright with how I have decided to show him.'_

_'Harry's been looking at memories all year. I doubt he will have a problem.'_

They both jumped when the bell rang, and they realized they had talked the entire period. Everyone was giving them odd looks for not only being good at the non-verbal spells, but also for getting along. A few noticed the few flowers Emma had left (which she placed in her bookbag). They walked out of class and Draco pulled Emma into a broom closet. "Draco, they suspect us!" she whispered.

"I know, but what can we do? You could make them all forget, but you are too tired to do it. I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"No, but if they realize it, it could be dangerous, especially for you and what you have to do," Emma pointed out.

"I just don't know what to do anymore, Emma," Draco said as he sat on the floor.

Emma sat on his lap and rested her head against his chest. "I have no ideas either," she said sadly. "Snape made the unbreakable vow, so this has to go through somehow." Neither wanted Snape to have to break his vow; they needed to find a way of saving all of them.

"I know, and I would gladly try to drag this out as long as possible, but Voldemort is growing impatient, and when he grows impatient, he does terrible things." They sat there during their break taking comfort being near each other, and then got up to go to class.

Emma felt the buzz in the air that was always associated with hot, new gossip. '_Draco, they are all talking about us! They are spreading that we are dating!' she panicked as she said this. _

Emma was walking to lunch and everyone was looking at her. Emma could feel their feelings of being perplexed, disbelief, and shock. The Gryffindor were the worse, though. They felt betrayed.

_'Why did this happen? What did we ever do to fate?' Draco wondered. _He could feel the senses of the school through Emma. Emma sat at the Gryffindor table, and they all squished away from her. Harry glared at her from a few seats up. Emma got up and left the hall. She went to her refuge, the room of requirement. '_You alright?' Draco asked. _

_'Emotions are just hard to deal with when they are directed towards you. Especially in such a massive quantity as the entire school!' Emma said. _

_'We'll figure a way out of this,' Draco reassured her. _

Emma went to her afternoon classes with everyone staring at her, talking about her (blatantly so, not just behind her back), and more importantly, with wild emotions dancing around the castle. Emma didn't even bother going to dinner unable to face the entire school's emotions at once.

Emma walked into the common room later that night. Everyone ignored her. Emma took a seat in the corner as she finished up an essay for Snape.

People started going to bed and soon it was just the trio and Emma. Emma was waiting for them to go to bed so she could guard Harry and go to bed herself. "How could you, Emma. I mean, Malfoy! Especially after what I told you I thought he was up to!" Harry yelled suddenly and jumped to his feet.

Emma closed the book she was reading. Pippin, who was with her since lunch, hissed at Harry and looked ready to pounce. "Shh, Pippin. It's okay." Emma said as she scratched his head. "What does it matter to you whom I date?" Emma asked evenly.

"Why would you date _Malfoy_? He's an evil git that comes from a history of evil gits."

"Just because his father and his family are evil does not mean he himself is. Look at Sirius, he broke away from his family," Emma pointed out.

"DON'T you _ever_ compare that piece of scum to Sirius," Harry said threateningly. "Malfoy will never be anything better than his father."

Emma jumped to her feet, trying to keep her emotions pushed down. "Don't you dare speak like that about Draco," Emma said. The lack of emotion in her voice actually frightened Harry more than if she had yelled.

"I can't believe you betrayed me Emma. I thought we were friends, that you understood the way things were between Malfoy and me."

"Friends?" Emma laughed. "What on earth would you know about being my friend? What do you honestly know about me? Here I know you your entire life, things you don't even know, and you don't know the first thing about mine! Friends? Ha!" Emma shouted. "Here I have been sacrificing myself for the last nine months! And all because I _WANTED_ to be your friend!" Emma said.

Harry suddenly found himself frozen and Hermione and Ron jumped to their feet. "Stop whatever it is you did!" Hermione yelled, making to draw her wand, but found she couldn't move. Ron tried, but couldn't move either. Harry saw flashes of images flash before his eyes. He saw several of his parents during their Hogwarts' years with another blond girl, some of this blond girl and Sirius, her and Lupin, her with a child, her dying, then he saw images of a young girl that he eventually recognized as Emma.

Finally the images stopped and Harry collapsed to his knees, his hands pressed against his temples. Emma turned on her heel and stormed upstairs. "Harry!" Hermione yelled. "Are you alright?" She asked as she rushed forward now that she could move, momentarily forgetting she was ignoring Ron.

"What happened mate? What did she do to you?" Ron asked.

"I . . .I have no idea. I saw . . .I saw things. Pictures, flashes of pictures," Harry said. Harry just thought over what he saw. Hermione, who remembered she was ignoring Ron, left to go to bed after making sure Harry was alright.

Harry and Ron turned to go to bed too, but stopped on the steps when they heard someone coming down the girl's stairs. They hid to see who it was. They watched Emma run down the steps and through the portrait hole straight into Draco's arms. "Wow, I guess they are serious," Ron whispered. They saw Hermione sitting on the girl's stairs across from them.

"How can he do this Draco! How?! After everything I have done for him, after all these years of trying to be his friend," Emma said. "It's enough to make me want to go to Dumbledore and . . .James, Lily, Sirius . . . they would all be furious, probably at me right about now," she trailed off.

"What can I say, Harry is an evil, overly-pompous prat," Draco said as he rubbed her back soothingly. "And people say I'm the jerk. . . . and I highly doubt they could be angry at you."

"Well, at least he still hates me," Harry said. "Something is as it should be."

"You know what all the Slytherins are thinking? They are furious I got the Slytherin Prince. I am the nobody, a Gryffindor nobody. Believe it or not, they are the kindest thoughts that I hear too."

"Draco's Gryffindor nobody? Nah, I think the title should be Draco's Gryffindor Goddess. Suiting for the Slytherin Prince."

Emma smiled. "I have to stay here, I have to do my job," Emma said.

"Hell no. I couldn't care less what happens to him tonight after this, bloody prat," Draco declared. "Come on, Emma. You need to sleep. It won't be my fault if you don't get your three hours of sleep," he said softly.

"How can he reject me?" Emma asked. "How?" Something in her voice made Harry's heart twinge with pain. There was something more here than just Emma dating Draco. The portrait closed behind them and they went off.

"What do you make of that?" Ron asked as they walked upstairs. Harry shook his head. One thing was for sure, though.

He needed to talk to Emma, and soon.

* * *

_author's notes: if the conversation between Draco and Emma seems slightly odd, it is partly because they are having half of it mentally knowing the trio is listening in. : )_

_ALSO, I have a ton going on with school but I will try to update again regularly. Review to keep me sane and to cheer me up after a horrible day (with a horrible week to look forward too -_-_

_**KRP**-- Hope the note at the top clears up the confusion over the car! This is the chapter where they slip up, as you guessed last year. The eyes are important too : ) I have slipped it in earlier (right after they first got bonded), but in the center of their pupil is a speck of color (Emma has a speck of grey, the color of Draco's eyes, and Draco has a speck of cloudy blue, the color of Emma's) from the bonding, and when they are talking to each other, the speck grows a little larger. I've thrown it in a little here and there, but no one notices it; it plays a bigger role (well, you see it more) next year. And before you say anything about the flowers in class (I just get the feeling you would comment on that in your review), I know, it was a mistake on Draco's part, I just couldn't help myself : )** AnimeCrazy**-- You find out about Percy next year. As for her dad . . . well, Lupin explains it pretty well at the end of this year!** Amarthiel**-- I'm glad you like Percy too. I made him more important earlier in the series (when he was still in school), but I have plans on bringing him back . . . and why he was such a prat.** BornBlue**-- I am such a bad author for not thinking of something::hangs head in shame:: I was just happy Harry got Emma something for once.** Potter Fan Bo**-- Pippin appreciates being mentioned! I think i don't give him enough screen time : ) Hopefully you will have more to talk about the rest of the year (I have a __really, really, pulitzer-prize-winning one in year 7! The ultimate cliff hanger!** Professor Epona**-- Thank you! A lot of draco/emma stuff still to come.** year1989**-- I know! I'm jealous of my own character (I still have to pay mine off : (** Childofthekng**-- I cried too (grant it, it was 1 in the morning and I had been reading for several hours), but I hated it! But, yes, the show must go on. And the fact she can shrink her car to make it easier to travel will be used later (plus, no worries about parking : )** Fishertowers**-- Hi! I am thrilled! Thank you! I'm so glad you liked all of them! (and, on a side note, thanks for your review on my Robin Hood story! Totally made my day so much better! I should be updating it again this weekend-ish). I actually have my own year 7 written that I hope to get started posting before the last book comes out, and then I will probably also write a year 7 that is DH compliant (but I'll wait awhile after it comes out so no one will get angry for me spoiling the ending)._


	8. Encounters

Disclaimer: The most I own are some shares of scholastic and my beloved books: )

Author's Notes: I loved the reviews! Thanks to everyone! Totally cheered me up after a bad few days: ) I shouldn't be on now, I have _so_ much work to do, but I prefer working on Emma (and my other fanfics) when procrastinating : ) Enjoy!

: I loved the reviews! Thanks to everyone! Totally cheered me up after a bad few days: ) I shouldn't be on now, I have much work to do, but I prefer working on Emma (and my other fanfics) when procrastinating : ) Enjoy!

Author & Beta Notes: The reviews from last chapter were awesome! It was the most reviews for a single chapter this year, and possible in all of the Emma stories! Totally awesome! Thanks! I love how the general consensus is Harry is a prat : ) He was, but I think everyone will like him in this chapter. Now that we are so close (to Harry finding out), I feel like dragging it out as long as possible

* * *

****

Chapter 8: Encounters

Draco led Emma to the Room of Requirement which opened into a bedroom. Emma lay down on the bed in Draco's arms. "I'm sorry he isn't taking this well," Draco said.

"It's just . . .I've wanted my whole life to be friends with him, and now he is rejecting me." She said something in Irish making Draco smirk.

"I know, and the fact the entire school is hating us right now doesn't help," Draco added. Emma nodded. They were both exhausted from their lack of sleep and extremely stressful lives and fell asleep knowing they would get maybe 4 hours.

Emma woke up the next morning and nestled further in Draco's arms. "You got to get up Emma. You can't avoid them forever."

"I know, but this is nice," Emma said sleepily. Draco grinned.

"Tell you what, skip breakfast; I'll do some damage control. Take a shower and relax before you go to class," he said, and a large, ornate bathroom appeared to the left of the bed. Draco kissed her forehead and headed to breakfast.

Emma took a long hot shower, trying to let the hot water wash off the horrible emotions and thoughts of the school. Draco had returned from breakfast and Emma was still in the shower. "You're going to use up all the hot water in Hogwarts, and that's saying something considering that Hogwarts has charmed their heaters with an endless supply," Draco called through the door. She found a large fluffy towel waiting for her when she finished, courtesy of Draco. It was emerald green.

'_Ha ha_,' Emma thought. She came out of the bathroom dressed, and charmed her hair to dry. "Well, I'm as ready as I'll ever be," Emma said.

"Dobby," Draco called out. Dobby appeared.

"Young master Malfoy! Mistress O'Neill, what can Dobby do for you?" Dobby asked happily.

"Can you get Emma's school bag for her?" Draco asked. Dobby dissaparated with a pop and reappeared again a few seconds later.

"Anything for Miss O'Neill, we all know how she is friends with Harry Potter," Dobby said.

"I'm afraid not after last night," Emma said sadly. "Thank you, though, Dobby. I appreciate this."

Dobby gave another lopsided smile and dissaparated. '_I'll be with you even if I can't be with you physically' Draco reminded her._

'I know. It's the only way I can do this,' Emma said.

With a deep, stabilizing breath, Emma and Draco left to head to class. The entire day Emma felt like she was wading her way through 5 feet snow drifts. The emotions had only grown stronger overnight. By lunch, Draco had gotten their story amongst the Slytherins, and it started trickling down from there. Emma skipped lunch in favor of the Room of Requirement where she could catch an hour nap.

'_Have you noticed the way Snape and McGonagall and Dumbledore have been acting?' Draco asked._

'Not really. They are but a drop in the sea of what I am feeling,' Emma said.

'I know. You should come to dinner, people are starting to believe our cover.'

'I know, now I can feel some of them, mainly Hufflepuffs, pitying me' Emma said. 'Ah, poor Emma. She is lost without Cedric,' she mimicked.

'Pay attention to Snape and Dumbledore' Draco said. 'McGonagall is simply surprised-- it's quite amusing, actually-- but Snape and Dumbledore . . . I don't think they are surprised, but they are planning something, and I think this complicates their plans.' Emma nodded.

'I hope this means they have a plan. I'm working on one incase you don't get the cupboards fixed. . . or choose not to use them.'

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Harry watched Emma come early to dinner, eat barely enough to keep a bird alive, and then scamper out again. Hermione, who he was sitting with today while Ron and Lavender were making out at the other end of the table, had spent the entire day telling Harry every odd thing Emma had ever done and why they shouldn't care what her and Draco did. "Why does she bother you so much? The only other person I've seen you get so upset over have been Lavender and Fleur, and Ron has never shown any interest in Emma," Harry asked defensively. As angry as he was with Emma he didn't like Hermione talking bad about her. Hermione glared at him. _Okay, so maybe Ron has nothing to do with Hermione's feelings towards Emma._

He looked at the Slytherins table and saw Draco joking around with his clique. "Did you hear the latest?" Ginny said sitting next to him. "I feel horrid for Emma. Draco's been bragging about his conquest in Gryffindor territory. I guess he just wanted to prove he could get a Gryffindor and Emma got caught in the middle," she whispered.

Harry could believe that of Draco (he could believe anything evil about Draco), but that didn't make sense with Emma. Emma had always seemed the rational, intelligent, cool-calm-and-collected sort (excluding last night he amended). "What do you think?" Harry asked Ginny. "You're her friend."

Ginny looked a little embarrassed. "I . . .I haven't been that good of a friend," She said. "I mean, I have always gone to her when I needed to talk, and we hang out in the Society and all, but I mean, she obviously felt like she couldn't talk to me huh? Otherwise she would have come to me, or Seamus, or someone."

There was a pause and Ginny added, "I think Emma would have gone to Cedric, actually."

Harry didn't know what to say to that. "I have to talk to her," Harry said, and left Ginny, Dean (who was sitting with Ginny), and Hermione at the table. Harry checked the library and then headed to the common room but couldn't find Emma. He waited until well after everyone else had gone to bed before giving up and going to bed himself.

Emma waited until Harry had fallen asleep before she returned to the common room. She guarded him like usual and, as she had since break, fell asleep in the common room. It was calmer than having to deal with a room full of dreams and emotions from her roomates. Pippin woke her up before the others in her dorm had even stirred; she showered quickly, and went to an early breakfast.

__

'Well, people are starting to believe the story,' Draco said when he woke up. Emma caught his eye across the Great Hall.

'T_he sad thing is, I wish we **could** let people know, this way we could talk in front of people, hold hands, not have to worry about people catching our glances. I feel so much like Tristan and Isolde who had nothing but stolen moments that lasted only a breath at a time'_

'I wish a lot of things were normal . . .well, obviously not **this**' he added. Emma grinned to herself. She knew he meant their bond, and that was the one thing she would never want to change either.

Draco was walking along the corridor during his free period that afternoon looking for Harry. _After avoiding everyone for so long, it feels odd hunting someone down_ he thought. He didn't want to take time away from fixing the cupboards, but he knew this was important for Emma. "Potter," he sneered. Harry froze mid-step and turned to look at him.

"What is it Malfoy," Harry asked coldly.

"Let's get one thing straight. I don't like you, and you don't like me. Fine. That I am more than happy to live with. And I know you are trying to bust me with something, fine, but the one thing I won't tolerate is how you've been treating Emma."

"What does it matter to you?" Harry asked. "Isn't she just your Gryffindor conquest?"

"And to think _you're_ the chosen one," Draco drawled as he rolled his eyes. "Do you really think I want to go around with everyone and anyone knowing about us? I am protecting her."

Harry snorted. "Yeah, making her sound like easy shag is a way to protect her."

"Maybe you shouldn't play with the big boys, Potter. Seems you can't keep up," Draco said. He started to walk off. "If you're looking for her, try the Room of Requirement."

Harry watched him walk off and then headed towards the Room of Requirement.

* * *

__

author's notes: I double checked, and it is the most reviews for any of Emma's chapters! Yay: )

_**Amarthiel**-- Thank you! I'm glad you liked it! It's a rumor around school they are dating, but Draco is working on spreading another rumor; Poor Emma! Going from being a no one to a very popular topic of conversation. Everyone is discussing her and Draco, but only Harry (and the trio) will know the truth . . . next chapter : )** Potter Fan Bo**-- I'm drawing it out as long as possible! Hopefully it gives you something to work with!** Snuffles**-**Sweetie**-- Yes, Harry knows enough to want to know more : ) It all leads to him finding out about Emma being his cousin . . .**AnimeCrazy**-- Everyone had that reaction (to Harry)! I love it! I think he redeems himself in this chapter . . . at least temporarily. : )** Deanne Stevenson**-- Hello! Thank you! Hopefully it is as good as last chapter : ) I read your profile and I love Morgan (From Criminal Minds) too! I have a CM fanfic right now (not very far on it yet, but I love working on it).** SongxOfxGlory**-- Thanks! I thought the reaction was good too; it seemed like what would happen in a magical high school (at least, I thought so!). Harry has an inkling . . . and soon, a whole lot more!** Professor Epona**-- Thank you! It means so much since you have read it since the beginning! He finds out about the flashes, Emma, everything next chapter (__Finally_, I know ; )** Princess Kaira**-- I've been sleep deprived the whole year as well : ) I can relate. Thank you!** KRP**-- you officially get the award for longest review I have ever gotten! To answer your questions . . .Everyone should listen to Emma! The world, especially for Harry, would indeed be a better place (it cracks me up to write that!) Draco and the cabinets are still occuring, not mentioning them was just author oversight. As for the pairings (other people have asked as well) I never explicitly say if the bonding is responsible since Emma and Draco don't know. They just assume it's fate (but it could be the bond). Either way, it was a way for me to get them into the limelight of school gossip. And Hermione _will_ think about it . . . but her reaction will be slightly emotional. As for the freezing thing, it was mental as well as wandless. She does know advanced wandless magic (comes with being on the triad in the society, but that doesn't come up till later), but it was also her mentally taking over their motor functions (again, will be seen more of later). She showed him a few random flashes of her mother's memories . . . maybe a dozen? To Harry, it was all a blur so he didn't distinguish or understand how many their were. And Harry's thought at the end was all him. Emma was already gone and didn't mess with his conscience.** Iceball**-- Yay! I'm glad you thought it exciting. I hope this chapter is just as good.** Childofthekng**-- My sentiments exactly! I try to justify it that he is rather emotional (especially compared to Emma and Draco), so something like this would be shocking. Doesn't change the fact I think he was a prat last chapter. : )** BornBlue**-- I am so close to the chapter with Harry finding out, that I now want to draw it out as long as possible! But it happens next chapter . . . mostly (Emma might leave out one important piece of information, but . . . you'll see).** Erica**-- Harry can be a little slow, but he doesn't expect anything like findout out Emma is his cousin. As much of a jerk he was this chapter, I actually think he takes it fairly well next chapter (The chosen one redeems himself: )


	9. Truths revealed mostly

Disclaimer: Don't own or profit from this . . .

Author's Notes: _The long awaited chapter! After so long, Harry and Emma finally have THE talk : )_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 9: Truth's revealed . . . Mostly**

Harry watched Draco walk off and then headed towards the Room of Requirement. When he arrived he saw a door and heard muggle music coming through it. He knocked and then entered. "Emma." Emma looked up from her chaise where she was reading a book and eating cookies. Harry waited for her to say something, but she just sat and looked at him waiting on him. "What . . .what are you doing here?" he asked finally.

"Hiding," she admitted. "This is my sanctuary. I've always come here." Emma said. She took a sip from her goblet, and another appeared on the tray, as did another sofa. Harry sat on it.

"Just ask, Harry." Emma said. "Grant it, this isn't how I planned on having this conversation, but the fact that we are having it makes up for how it occurs."

"What conversation?" he asked puzzled. "What was it you did to me the other night?" he asked, slightly angry.

She was glad he started with that question. "In my anger I showed you a flash of my memories." Emma said sounding casual; in truth, it felt like someone was doing an Irish step dance on her ribcage, but she knew Harry was already emotional. He didn't need her added emotions projected onto him.

"How? And they all couldn't have been yours," he said logically.

Emma nodded. "Contrary to what Draco told you, I can see why you are the chosen one. They aren't all mine. They are my mother's."

"Why . . .why were my parents in them? Who was your mother?" he asked.

"It's a fairly long story," Emma said and handed him the plate piled high with cookies she had baked. "My mother was named Emily Potter." Emma watched Harry's reaction go from comprehension, to confusion, to shock.

"How is that possible? I am the last Potter," he declared.

Emma shook her head. "Not quite. My mother was a cousin to James. They grew up together and were actually more like brother and sister than just cousins," Emma said. "Mum was best friends with Lily when she was in Hogwarts, and with the marauders. Sirius and Mum were like brother and sister– they had both moved in with James and his parents in their sixth year." Harry didn't know what to say. "It is shocking, I know. And I have wanted to tell you for a long time."

"Why didn't you?" he asked suddenly. "I had family and I didn't even know it! All this time, you knew, and we could have been . ."

"Friends?" Emma asked. Harry looked stricken as he took in the last few days. "Dumbledore thought it best not to tell you yet. If you knew you had any relatives, well anyone else you could live with besides the Dursley's, family or not, would you have gone back?" Emma asked. "You had to continue going to the Dursley's and you didn't understand why yet, so Dumbledore thought it best if things didn't get complicated." Emma said.

"So we are cousins," Harry said in shock. Emma nodded, waiting for him to speak. "Why is it you have memories of your mother with my parents? That was when they were in school, long before you were born," he said.

Emma took a sip from her goblet. "That is a long, complex story. I don't know if you want to hear it."

"Does Draco know it?" Harry asked. Emma nodded. "Then I want to hear it."

Emma sighed. "Wanting something because Draco has it isn't a good reason. I swear, the two of you are more alike than you think," Emma laughed. Harry looked appalled.

"I want to hear it regardless. We are family," He said. "I . . .that might take some getting used to," he admitted.

Emma nodded. "I understand. If you never want to speak to me again I'll understand."

Harry looked shock. "Why would I want to do that?"

Emma shrugged. "I guess, I have always been afraid that that's what you would do when you found out," Emma admitted.

_"He's rejected me" Emma told Draco as she cried into his shoulder_. "I am surprised, but I don't want to turn from my family, Emma. Our parents were close, so I think if they were alive we would have been close. Tell me about it," Harry asked. Emma sensed his sincerity and nodded.

"Emily and James were very close. They grew up together since their father's were brothers and then went off to Hogwarts together. Emily was friends with all the Marauders, and Lily was her best friend. Emily and James were always doing stuff together. Not the pranking, that was strictly the marauders," Emma clarified, "but she and James were very close. Emily always tried to soften Lily towards James too. Well, she and my father dated during school and married after she graduated. Then I was born. They all thought it a sign that you and I were born so close together–I am only 3 months older than you," Emma said. Harry sat eating cookies as he listened to her story.

"How did your mother die?" he asked softly.

"Wormtail had just joined Voldemort. He had confided how close Emily was with all of the Marauders, especially James. Voldemort was starting to really detest all Potters, even before the prophecy. It was known they supported Dumbledore. I think that James and Lily had defied Voldemort once at the time, adding fuel to the fire. Well, Voldemort had decided to eliminate one of the Potters to send a warning to James and Lily that he was coming after them."

"Voldemort killed your mother too, then," Harry said softly.

Emma nodded. "The day after you were born, Peter apparated to my parents' house. Mum was waiting for Da to get back from the ministry so she could see how Lily was coping with you. You were coming home from St. Mungo's that day, and she was excited to see James gush about his son," Emma said with a small smile. "Your parents adored you," she added.

Harry sat numb. Here was someone right under his nose the last six years who could have told him about his parents and he hadn't known.

"Peter convinced my mom to come with him since my father was supposed to arrive in a few minutes. Said the house-elf could watch me sleeping that long. She was going to bring me along, but something told her not too. I think it was her maternal instincts, well, that and she had really good intuition. She kissed me sleeping in my crib and apparated out with Peter."

"They arrived somewhere, I'm not sure where, but there was Voldemort with a few of his fellow supporters. She knew she was going to die and she worried about me. She was afraid I would grow up without knowing her, knowing how good of a person she was, how much she loved me. She used ancient magic so that her essence would be transferred to me. She wanted me to have good feelings whenever I thought of her."

"That's what the memories were?" Harry asked.

Emma shook her head. "No. She only meant to give me her essence, her goodness, but in her panic, something went wrong and she transferred her memory to me instead. Her memories, like an imprint of her, came to me."

"Your mother's spirit is inside of you?" Harry asked surprised.

"Sort of. I mean, it's not _her_," Emma said. "She has moved on beyond the veil," Emma said. "That I have no memories of. I have no idea what the after-life is like. It is more like an impression of her. Her memories along with the emotions and personality are in my head."

"How have you . . ."

"Not gone crazy?" Emma asked and laughed. "_That_ has been a struggle. Especially when I was younger and didn't realize what it was. I would be four and have memories of being twelve playing by a lake looking at a Giant Squid. As I got older I realized what it was."

"How. . .what . . .haven't there been effects?" Harry asked.

Emma frowned. "Yes. There are always effects and complications. Nothing is ever straightforward, not even life or death. Ever since I was three months old I have had two people inside my head. Separating the two, knowing who I am separate from my mother, has led me to develop highly skilled leglimency and occlumency."

"Is that how I saw what I saw?" He asked. Emma nodded. "You can just go into anyone's head like that?"

"Yes."

"Even Snape?" he asked.

Emma nodded. "Dumbledore, Voldemort, doesn't matter. Not that I _do_, mind you. I have always held myself to strict morals. I've never wanted to hurt others."

"Do you have to make eye contact?" Emma shook her head 'no.' "This is amazing," Harry said. "Here, I couldn't learn occlumency to save my life, and you've had it since you were a toddler," He said in awe.

"I would trade anything not to have it. You do know why you couldn't learn it, don't you?" Emma asked. Harry shook his head. "You are an emotional person Harry. Hey! Don't Look at me like that! Luna would say a nargle flew up your nose," she giggled. "Besides, being emotional isn't a bad thing Harry. I should know."

"How would you know?"

"I'm an empath." Emma said flatly. Emma went more into what she told Draco 4 years ago about how she could feel what others were feeling.

"Can you change how people are feeling?"

"Not all empaths can, but I can. That is why I don't have my own emotions, usually," she added. "And no, I won't make Ginny love you and hate Dean," Emma added.

Harry blushed. "That obvious?"

Emma smiled. "Only to me."

Harry asked her more questions about herself, and Emma happily told him. They talked through dinner but Harry didn't mind since he had Emma's cookies. They headed back to the common room. "What did you mean when you said 'everything you have done for me'?" he asked.

"I have been guarding over you while you are sleeping. Mentally, not physically!" She added seeing his shocked look.

"Phew, the image of you standing over my bed every night is disturbing," he said.

Emma laughed. "I know. I had the same image. No, I watch over your subconscious to make sure Voldemort doesn't decide to try and posses you again."

Harry paused mid-stride. "You are in my head?" he asked.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you. I don't go prying around if that's what you are thinking! I just make sure Voldemort doesn't go poking around."

"Has he?" Harry asked worriedly.

"He has let his occlumency down occasionally to see if you are up to anything, but I don't let him see anything."

"Doesn't he know you're there?" Harry asked.

"Did you?"

"Good point. I'm sorry for all those nights I couldn't fall asleep."

Emma laughed. "I do my homework. Don't worry about it." Harry really looked at her for the first time. He noticed how fragile and thin she looked, and now knowing everything he did about her, he felt sorry for her and wished he could do something more. He suddenly felt the urge to watch over and protect her.

"Don't go pitying me, Harry. I hate the emotion. And the entire school is pitying me now. If you really want to help me, then stop pitying me. That's all I ask," Emma said seriously.

Harry nodded. "If you need anything, Emma, talk to me. We're family," He said with a smile. "I'm glad it is you instead of someone like Romilda Vane, although maybe then she would stop trying to poison me with love potion," he said with a grin.

Emma laughed. "Think it over. Like I said, Harry, I'm not going to push you into anything. Good night."

"Night," Harry said heading up to his dorm.

* * *

_**Snuffles-Sweetie**– Thank you! Yes, some people are starting to wonder about Emma : )** Potter Fan Bo**– Hopefully you still have stuff to work with!** Childofthekng**– Thank you: ) Hermione does have her claws out for Emma, and it will become very apparent to Harry here soon, too. Things eventually work out . . .** AnimeCrazy**– Snape and Dumbledore's plans involve the end of the year (but that is all I can say on the matter right about now).** Professor Epona**– The long awaited chapter!! I can't believe it has finally happened . . . still more stuff to come, though : ) I'm glad you are addicted to it!** Amarthiel**– It has finally happened! Now (__almost_) everything is out. : ) So far, it is only Harry who knows the truth, the school is just suspicious (but Draco is working to make the school not think to much about it), and things between Hermione and Emma will come to a head next chapter . . .after Hermione finds out from Harry what he knows : )** Iceball**– Hermione finds out next chapter! I think you will like the . . . confrontation : )** Fisher towers**– Sorry it took longer than I would have liked to update! Stupid cold. Hope you enjoyed!** FillyGal**– Thank you! I appreciate the review!** BornBlue**– Your review cracked me up : ) Hermione was also listening to the conversation, she, like Harry and Ron, saw and overheard everything. I think more people will start to realize how little they know about Emma . . . but so far, only certain people will actually learn about her.** Year 1989**– Thank you!! It's nice to know I am getting sympathy for the character!


	10. Green Eyed Monster

Disclaimer: Don't own or profit from it : (

_A/N: I don't know what happened, but I uploaded this two days ago but it never appeared. Hopefully it works this time! _

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 10: Green Eyed Monster**

Harry waited for the others to leave the dormitory the next morning so it was just him and Ron. "Ron, how much do you know about my family?"

"Huh?" Ron asked confused, looking for his potions book.

"The Potters were pure blood, so surely as another pureblood family, you would know something about them," Harry prompted.

"Well, there was your dad who married Lily, . . . he was an only child– happens a lot in pureblood families lately, but I seem to remember mum and dad talking about him having a cousin... I don't remember much, something about how they were all killed."

"Surely you can remember something?" Harry prodded. "My dad did have a cousin?"

"Yeah . . . I remember mum talking about how it was a shame you didn't get to know any of your family, this was the summer right after they found out who you were and started coming over."

"Family? Like, who else?"

"Why?" Ron asked suspiciously. "I mean, I can understand you wanting to know about your family and all, but why ask this morning? And why not ask Hermione? She has probably read every genealogy record in the library."

"I don't . . . I get the feeling Hermione doesn't like Emma," Harry said.

"True . . . what does Emma have to do with this?" Ron asked confused, sitting on the bed deciding to look for his book in a minute; he needed all his brain cells at the moment on this.

"Tell me what you know and I'll tell you what I found out," Harry decided.

Ron sat and had to think for a moment. "It was a few summers ago, and it was between my mum and dad so I wasn't really paying attention . . . something about how it was a shame you had to go live with your muggle relatives because your wizarding relatives were all dead. I overheard them say something about James' cousin . . . it was a she, but I don't remember her name, and her daughter was killed . . . must have been the first war. Anyways, they just kept saying it was a shame that you didn't get to know your wizarding blood relatives, I guess you had two of them a cousin of your dad's and her daughter. Why?" he asked.

"Know how I said I had to talk to Emma after that weird conversation they had?" Ron nodded. "It only got even weirder. I finally found Emma, in the Room of Requirement . . ."

"Why was she there?"

"She says she knew about it before we had our DA meetings there. She calls it her sanctuary . . . bloody hell, she is an empath," Harry said. It wasn't the part he planned on telling him first. Ron's dropped jaw almost made him laugh.

"A real empath?" Ron asked. "But . . . they are really rare!" he exclaimed. "I mean, I honestly don't think even my parents have ever met one, supposedly only a few appear each generation around the world."

"Yeah, Emma said something like that," Harry said. "Pay attention, that's not even half of the conversation," Harry said eagerly. "She told me the same thing you did just now, about James having a cousin. Her name was Emily Potter, who married Riley O'Neill," Harry said and waited for recognition to appear in Ron's eyes. "Yeah, I had the same reaction."

"So wait, she says she is your cousin? That's impossible, she was killed 16 years ago by Voldemort," Ron said.

"So everyone thought, but Emma is alive," Harry said. "I'm not sure how, but . . ."

"How is this legit? If she is an empath, especially a powerful empath, she could make you believe that even if it wasn't true."

"I don't think Emma is like that," Harry said quickly.

"I didn't either, but that was before I knew she was an empath. Well, anything's possible . . . I suppose Dumbledore would know the truth," Ron pointed out. "Well, unless she manipulated him, but I'd ask him. Harry," Ron said finding his potions book right as they heard Lavender running up the steps making Ron roll his eyes, "I hope what she says is true, I know how much you want to meet your family. It would be awesome if it was true."

"Won-won!" Lavender said running in. She looked at Harry. "I was wondering why you weren't coming to breakfast, I guess you had better things to do than to sit with me," she pouted. She linked her arm through his anyways. "Come on." He managed to get a wave as Lavender shuffled him out the door.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

To Emma's delight, Harry sat next to her during breakfast. "Morning," he said with a grin. Emma smiled back. They chatted about quidditch till Emma had to go to class.

"Emma?" A third year asked walking up to her as Emma was leaving the Great Hall. "I was told to give you this." Emma took the note and saw it was from Dumbledore asking to talk to her that night. _'I was expecting this' Emma said. _

_'Me too. Snape has really been trying to pester me,' Draco said. 'Why didn't you tell Harry about us?'_

_'He is getting used to the idea of who I am, and he never brought you up oddly enough.' Emma said. 'I didn't want to put him into sensory overload.'_

Emma could tell most of the people were buying Draco's story and pitied her. They were, however, still ignoring her. _I think I preferred being invisible_, Emma thought. Harry talked with Emma during Potions and then later at lunch.

"Have you told your friends yet?" Emma asked.

"Well, I've told Ron about you being my cousin and an empath. Didn't get the whole story because Lavender came around ready to snog," he said sickly. "Could you at least make _her_ less enthusiastic?" Emma laughed. Emma knew Harry would tell Hermione the story during their free period that afternoon (Emma would be taking a nap; she didn't particularly want to be there when Hermione found out).

Emma was walking to Herbology when Seamus joined her. "Hey," she said surprised he was talking with her. She was most saddened by the Irish society, who felt confused over the whole ordeal and she knew it would come up at the next meeting in a few days. She dreaded it since she didn't know what to tell them.

"Can you believe that defense homework Snape gave us?" Seamus asked.

Emma raised an eyebrow. "You aren't going to ask?" She could feel him thinking hard over the whole thing and was confused like everyone else, but he was the only person besides Harry willing to talk with her in public.

There was a pause as they kept walking. "Cedric knew, didn't he?"

Emma nodded. "He figured out we were friends."

"Okay then."

"Okay," she said. They kept walking out to the grounds for Herbology.

"It's not like you would break up with him just because I don't like the idea of it," headded.

"That is highly unlikely," Emma nodded. She knew it went unsaid that he wouldn't tell anyone else the truth. She grabbed his hand as they walked. "Thank you."

He nodded. "I have things in the society under control too," he said. She kissed his cheek.

"You are the best," Emma said happily. "Why don't you believe the story of Draco using me because I was a gryffindor?" she asked.

Seamus shrugged. "It just doesn't sound like you. I can't imagine anyone using you, not like that. I like to think I know you better than that!" he chided making her laugh as they walked into the greenhouse. She, Neville, and Seamus worked at the same table during Herbology.

Emma was walking down the hall towards Dumbledore's office that evening. "Emma," Harry said. "We were heading towards dinner. Coming?"

Emma shook her head. "I have a meeting."

"Is this how you are able to do it?" Hermione asked. Harry looked perplexed, but Emma just held Hermione's stare.

"Let's talk about it later when you have thought about it more, _Hermione_," Emma said coldly.

"I have had time to think about it, _Emma_, and I understand now how it is you can do all of these classes without doing any work," Hermione declared. Ron, who was sneaking down without Lavender, ran into Harry. "What's going on?" he whispered.

"Hermione, for your own sake, don't talk to me right now. You are just talking out of jealousy."

"I am NOT jealous!" Hermione shouted.

"You REEK of jealousy!" Emma said calmly yet it was more powerful and scary. "You always have! I can't help it if I don't read every book ever written! It runs in the family!"

"You don't _have_ to read the entire library! You can just read the professor's for answers! No studying involved there is there?" Hermione accused.

"Enough," A voice said behind them and Hermione blushed when she saw Dumbledore. "I would like to talk to the three of you in my office," He said indicating the trio.

"But. . . yes sir," Hermione said.

"I believe someone is waiting for you," Dumbledore said, and Emma walked away from them down a different corridor where Draco had appeared, leaning against the wall, watching from the shadows.

"So they are still dating?" Ron asked. Dumbledore motioned that they shouldn't talk until they reached his office.

"Now, I heard your accusations Miss Granger," Dumbledore said.

"I am sorry sir. I just . . ."

"Was speaking out of jealousy like Miss O'Neill discerned." he chuckled. "I have only been lucky enough to meet one other empath in my life before Miss O'Neill. Remarkable how they can differentiate the complicated bits of others."

"Now, Miss Granger, I can assure you Emma has had nothing but an exemplary record.

Do you think she hoodwinked me?" Dumbledore asked politely.

"No . . . no sir." Hermione said.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Well, I certainly hope she hasn't, although if she had I wouldn't know, now would I? I can say this. Emma has set for herself a strict moral code that she adheres to. She has only used her talents when I have asked her for assistance."

"I must say I hope you understand why I didn't tell you about your cousin sooner, Harry. I daresay Emma explained my reasons to you?"

Harry nodded. "Yes sir."

"I hope you can forgive me for it. Now, are there any other questions?" he asked but no one said anything.

They heard a knock on the door. "Enter."

"Ah, Emma, we were just speaking about you," Dumbledore said happily as she and Draco walked inside.

Emma looked around the desk where the four of them were sitting but didn't really look at the trio or Dumbledore (she was looking at the memory of their conversation). "I know, sir. I thank you for my defense; and no, I have not hoodwinked you," She said with a grin. "I have something to share with you."

"Yes, yes. I believe we are all finished?" Dumbledore said as he looked at the trio. They stood and left, Harry said goodbye to Emma and glared at Draco.

"I believe I am correct in saying that this relationship of yours has taken us all by surprise," Dumbledore said after the trio had left. "I have my suspicions of how far this goes, regardless of what may be circulating around the school," he said, "which I believe complicates matters. That is why I wished to see you."

Emma and Draco sat before the headmaster. He looked both of them in the eye. "Very faint, but I do think I detect the bonding between the two of you. I must say, this is quite impressive for two people so young."

"Is this about us, sir, or another matter?" Draco asked.

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair. "I am afraid this complicates another matter. Professor Snape and I have been forming a plan, and that is what I must ask of Miss O'Neill. Emma, I ask you not to go looking into what our plan is. As much as you want to save Draco, I ask you to not search the memories of Snape or myself."

Emma nodded. "I promise sir."

"Good. Good. What did you have to share with me?" Dumbledore asked.

"You asked me to see if Slughorn's memory was still intact. It is, I could sense his regret and shame over whatever the incident was, but it is highly suppressed. I doubt you could procure it simply with leglimency. I could dig around and try to find it myself, if you wanted."

Dumbledore nodded. "That is what I feared. Whatever that memory is, it is vital. But no, I want Harry to do this." Emma nodded. Dumbledore dismissed them.

'_What do you think their plan is?'_

_'I have no idea, but as long as Dumbledore has a plan, it has to work, right?' Emma asked. _For the first time in ten months, a spark of optimism was allowed to grow.

* * *

_author's notes:_

_**Potter Fan Bo**– You caught it! I puroposfully left out the bonding! He-he **Childofthekng**– I think he will become increasingly more impressed as he gets to know Emma more (and as he sees her do more things in person). But yeah, it is nice to finally have him acknowledge her! **BornBlue**– I'm glad it lived up to expectations! After waiting so long, I was afraid everyone would be disappointed. Glad it was approved! McGonagall was really just surprised (like everyone else). It really came out of left field for her (like everyone). I think the only people not surprised (or at least not __as_ surprised) were Snape and Dumbledore. **Iceball**– I think you are psychic! (That's all I'll say on that for now : ) I always found movie-Hermione more annoying than book-version Hermione, so when I write Hermione's interactions with Emma, I think I channel the movie version. Glad to know she annoys someone else : )** Anime crazy**– Thank you! I think Ron was more . . . laidback and accepting overall of the situation than Hermione (but her and Emma's reactions/circumstances are far from over!)** year1989**– Thanks!! It took me long enough to get here, I know, I'm just glad everyone liked it : )** Snuffles sweetie**– I know, took me forever! I think I saw a collective happy dance when I finally got it posted. Thanks!** Amarthiel**– I think once Hermione has time to think about it, she will have the reaction you wrote about. Right now, she is acting out. Did you catch the reaction they had to Draco entering with Emma? He-he. There will definitely be some tension . . . through the next year.** KRP**– Glad to see you back: ) As for year 7, I have my own version already written (I need to revise a few things, but for all intents and purposes it is written). When book 7 comes out, I'll write a version that is complacent with that, but I'm going to wait (I read the books in a day; I would hate to give out spoilers to people who haven't read it yet). Plus, I have a surprise still up my sleeve regarding the series, so . . .** SO****NGxOFxGLORY**– Finally! He knows, well, he knows a lot! But not _quite _everything. . . yet** Deanne Stevenson**– Thank you! I'm glad I can keep the whole chapter interesting! (Huge inflation of my author-ego : )** ?????????– **whoever you are, thank you! That was such a nice review! (On a side note, I hope you did good on your math paper!) Thanks!!!!! As for Harry referring to Draco as Draco, that is just a horrible author slip! Hopefully I'll keep it under control from now on! Thanks for pointing it out!


	11. Adjustment Period

Disclaimer: Don't own or profit from it . . .

* * *

**Chapter 11: Adjustment Period**

The trio walked down to dinner from Dumbledore's office. "What do you have against Emma?" Harry asked.

"She has always achieved top grades without doing any work," Hermione said. "It's a bit suspicious, don't you think?"

Harry shrugged. "My dad was that way."

"Get over it, Hermione. You are just set to dislike her just like Harry is dead set on hating Malfoy," Ron said.

"I don't _hate_ her," Hermione said defensively. " I'm just . . ."

"Jealous?" Ron finished for her. She glared at him and went to sit at the table away from Ron who was pulled onto the bench by Lavender. Not wanting to sit through another mushy meal with the two of them, or a fuming Hermione, he waited for Emma to arrive a few minutes later (without Malfoy, who showed up a few minutes after her, he noticed). He waved her over and sat with her.

"Thanks, for everything," Emma said. Harry looked confused. "For standing up for me against Hermione, and for talking with me. The rest of the school is deciding now that the 'chosen one' is talking to me that I must be alright."

Harry shrugged. "You stuck by me when I was the 'heir of Slytherin' and the fourth champion. . ..hey! That is why you said you knew I wasn't the heir," he said remembering. Emma laughed.

They talked during dinner and walked back to the common room. _'You got what you wanted,' Draco said. 'He finally knows who you are, accepts you, and wants to be friends.'_

_'You sound __**so**__ happy for me,'_

_'What can I say. I don't want to share you with anyone, __**especially **__Potter.' _Emma decided not to remind him _she_ was a Potter.

The next night at the Society meeting proved to be better than she expected. Whatever Seamus had told people seemed to be working as no one questioned her. The meeting started off edgy as everyone wanted to ask her about it, offer pity, and ask how she was holding up, but when someone started to talk Seamus or one of Emma's guards would glare or change the subject. Emma grinned over the irony of the fact that the most protective of her guards were the guys from Gryffindor and Slytherin. (A/n: We'll see the guards again, so don't worry). Emma walked back with Neville, Ginny, and Seamus to the Gryffindor tower and she did homework while she guarded over Harry.

She finally made it back up to her dorm and changed to go to bed. She turned as she felt a presence outside the window. Pulling on a robe she walked over and opened the window. "Hey, what are you doing here?" Emma asked.

"Just seeing how you are," he said. He was relaxing over the broom handle as he hovered on his broomstick outside her window. "Let's face it, this past week has been pretty hectic and an emotional roller coaster."

Emma sighed. "You don't have to remind me of that." _'We're not alone. Hermione's awake,'_ Emma warned him.

"You alright? I told mum I was stressed out and she sent me an extra large box of chocolates. I requested some of your favorites. Not as good as the ones you make, but . . ."

Emma did a silent happy dance. "Wow, she must have bought out Honeydukes for this stuff."

"Where did you get that robe?" He asked. It was midnight blue with silver designs streaked through that highlighted her light complexion and blonde hair.

"This one was a gift from Fleur. The other one was from the Diggorys," she said.

"I remembered the Irish one was from them," he teased. "Get to sleep. I didn't want to wake you. I just wanted to see you, make sure you were alright." They kissed and he flew back. Emma went back to bed happy but exhausted. Pippin, who had taken to following her all week, purred as she fell asleep.

The next day proved to be a huge improvement. The 'scandal' was fading, people were not caring about (what was now thought of as) Draco using Emma, but rather about Trewlaney's drunken rant after lunch. Even Hermione had stopped simmering in her jealousy and was no longer overtly ignoring her.

That night (Friday) Emma was crawling into bed. Draco was off at a meeting with Voldemort. Emma could tell it wasn't going well. Draco was nervous and Voldemort was furious.

Emma started to panic. She took deep breaths to try to calm and center herself, hoping it would also help Draco. She got up and put her slippers on thinking looking out the window at the beautiful scenery hoping that it might help. No sooner had she slipped her slippers on then she collapsed to the floor screaming in agony. _Don't project! Don't project!_ She kept reminding herself.

"Emma!" Hermione cried jumping out of bed. Emma was withering on the floor in agony.

"What's going on?" Parvati asked worriedly. "Should we get McGonagall?"

"No!" Hermione said. She had no idea why she said that, but decided to trust her gut. "She'll be fine in a moment." And a few seconds later Emma stopped. Hermione recognized the Cruciatus curse. _What to do! I should take her to Pomfrey, but something is telling me no!_ Hermione thought to herself.

An image of a trunk popped into her head, and she saw the trunk open and a vial of a light orange substance appeared. Hermione rushed to Emma's trunk and found that vial. She cradled Emma's head as Emma drank it.

"She'll be fine. Go back to bed," Hermione said in her prefect tone. The others followed the prefects orders.

Hermione helped Emma back to bed. "Thanks Hermione," Emma said sleepily. "They won't remember this in the morning," she added. She decided, as a gesture of good faith, to tell Hermione she was altering their memories, but not Hermione's. Hermione just nodded and went back to her bed. Emma fell asleep quickly.

* * *

_Author's Notes: Slightly shorter than normal, but it was a good place to cut off._

_**Potter Fan Bo** Your spokesperson trailers crack me up! Keep them up! (hopefully there is still stuff for you! **Native Kitten** Thank you! Harry finds out, but not __quite_ yet. He is still adjusting to the fact they are dating : ) **AnimeCrazy** Thanks! I'm glad it was new (and hopefully interesting). **Amarthiel** Next year they can't get rid of Draco : ) Hermione and Emma will get better, Emma is just giving Hermione (Ron, Harry too) a chance to adjust). As for Riley, I haven't decided how much he finds out. **Professor Epona** Thank you! I'm glad you liked the jealousy bit! **Iceball** I liked seeing Hermione get scolded too : ) **Childofthekng** Ah, thanks! I thought the spider-venom was also good, so I'm leaving it. I just had Emma reassure Dumbledore that the memory _was_ there for Harry to get. **Year1989** Ah, thanks! A shorter chapter, but I wanted to get it up. **DaffodilSweetie** My laptop is cranky as well, I understand : ) I graduate in 2.5 weeks, though, so I can have a nice long summer break : ) I hope you get your braces off soon! (And Draco happens to be one of my fave characters too: ) Haven't been to Santa Cruz; my aunt lives in Santa Clarita, though. **Erica** I like writing Hermione as the bitch too, especially when she gets reprimanded : ) I'm glad people are receptive to my take on her!


	12. Discovering Hidden Truths

Disclaimer: Not JK, so it's not mine (only plot twists and OCs)

* * *

**Chapter 12: Discovering Hidden Truths**

Emma wondered why Hermione was avoiding her the next day. '_Just when we were making progress too!'_ Emma sighed

Emma was reading a book after Harry went to bed when she sensed Hermione and Ginny walking down the stairs. "We are having a slumber party," Ginny said. "We thought we'd keep you company." Emma looked up, surprised. She had brought down pillows and blankets deciding after last night that the dormitory was too crowded (mentally and emotionally). She saw Ginny and Hermione had also brought down their stuff. "I can't believe you do this every night!" Ginny said.

"No wonder you're exhausted," Hermione said. They camped out in front of the fireplace.

"Were. . .are you really going out with Draco?" Ginny asked.

Emma laughed at her candor. "Do you really want to know?" she asked. Ginny nodded, and Emma knew Hermione was interested even if she wasn't vocal about it. "Yes, Draco and I are dating."

"How long?" Ginny asked. She had brought down some chocolate frogs and other candies.

"We've been friends since our first year, dating since. . .well, I guess since our fifth year, but we were acting like a couple before that."

"I think things are more serious between you than just dating," Hermione said. "Ginny and Dean are dating, but the two of you . . ."she trailed off, unsure of how to finish the sentence.

"We are more than just boyfriend/girlfriend. We are…this sounds corny and out of a muggle soap opera, but we are soul mates."

"Everyone thinks that when they first start dating," Ginny said.

"I mean it. Literally," Emma said.

"I've read about soul mates. It is the only type of magic still left in the muggle world although they don't know it's magic," Hermione said. "But it's difficult, even in the wizarding world to know, isn't it?"

Emma shrugged. "I don't know. I literally ran into mine when I was eleven years old in Diagon Alley. Either Fate enjoys messing with me, which is _highly_ likely, or soul mates do find each other, which they do."

"Well, I highly doubt Dean is my soul mate," Ginny said. "How do you tell?"

"It is different with each couple."

"How did you and Draco know?" Ginny asked.

Emma smiled. "By touching." She saw Hermione roll her eyes. "I don't mean anything dirty. I mean like whenever we touched hands, or when we hugged. It was like a shot of electricity. There was a tingling feeling."

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Neither of us could feel. I couldn't because I am an empath so I don't have normal emotions. Draco is a Malfoy. The only emotions they have are supposed to be bad ones. That was another thing. Whenever I was around Draco I _could _express emotion without affecting him. I cried my heart out after Cedric died without affecting him."

Ginny looked momentarily stunned at the mention of Cedric. "What would he say?'

Emma laughed. "Actually, he predicted we would date. The soulmate bit might have thrown him for a curve, though."

"He knew?"

Emma nodded. "That's why we didn't talk for a month. He found out, got angry and didn't approve that we were friends, that is all we were then, then he couldn't bring himself to apologize . . ."

"So he did the stupid challenge," Ginny said excitedly. "He wanted to show you off to the rest of the society and make a fool of himself."

Emma nodded. "He told me he wouldn't be surprised if we did date. He actually said we would make a cute couple," Emma said fondly.

"But there is still something more between the two of you," Hermione said. "I saw it last night."

Emma nodded. "We . . .I haven't even told Harry this, but Draco and I are bonded."

Both girls looked shocked. "What? When?" Hermione asked.

"Last year," Emma said.

"That is really rare!" Hermione said excitedly.

"What's it like?" Ginny asked.

"Well . . .it's certainly never lonely," Emma laughed. She told them about being able to talk with each other. "And, if something happens to one of us, it happens to the other."

"Like last night," Hermione said. She had already told Ginny what happened. Emma nodded. "Why would you do something like that?" Hermione asked. "I mean, if one of you just drops down dead, the other would too."

"That doesn't matter. I knew going into it there was a good chance something would happen. I mean, it isn't exactly the most peaceful times," Emma said. "But . . .I never told Draco this, and it sounds horribly cliche, but I don't know what I'd do without him. As hard as it was to lose Cedric, I don't know what I'd do if Draco died."

"You'd be alive," Hermione said.

"Yes, but he is how I live. I express emotions _through _him and him through me. He can save me from myself literally . . .How are things with Dean?" Emma asked not wanting to elaborate on Emily at the moment.

Ginny frowned. "Well, things _were_ great, but now . . .I don't know." They spent the next few hours talking about Dean and Ron till they fell asleep.

"How do you know when it is alright to leave?" Hermione asked curiously through a yawn.

"I only guard over him when he is dreaming. That is when he is most vulnerable," Emma explained before they all drifted off.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Harry and Emma spent a lot more time together. Harry, who was getting tired of Ron and Hermione's bickering and always being in the middle of it, decided to spend his time with Emma. He told her things she didn't already know about the Dursley's and his life before Hogwarts; Emma told him more about herself and her abilities.

One of his favorite topics (unsurprisingly) was that of their parents. "What did your mother think about Snape?" He asked. "I've seen a memory where my dad bullied Snape, but your mother wasn't in that memory."

"Was that during their fifth year? Mum was with Da at the time. Had to listen to Lily rant about it for hours. Anyways, my mother was a little more tolerant of Snape and the Slytherins than James, I guess. She didn't have anything against Snape. She didn't encourage him to taunt Snape, and she disapproved of it, like your mother, but she didn't approve of Snape's conduct either," Emma said one afternoon as they sat in the common room. "She was more neutral."

"She and my mum were friends?" Harry asked.

Emma smiled. "They were roommates together all through school since they were in the same year. The two of them became fast friends too; although the fact my mum was friends, let alone related to James, _did_ vex Lily," Emma laughed, "She looked past it. They were also good friends with Alice Fairchild. You know her as Alice Longbottom."

_'It's odd how he doesn't talk about you,' Emma told Draco. 'I wonder why that is?'_

_'Well, at least this way you won't have to lie.'_

"Are you going to the apparition lessons?" Harry asked her during lunch.

"No. I already know how to apparate," Emma said. Harry looked mildly surprised. "My father has been a bit overprotective of me. He taught me a long time ago in case of emergencies," Emma explained.

"Is it like side-along apparition?" He asked.

"Well, . . . it's similar, but I don't think it is as uncomfortable. I think it has something to do with the fact you are in control of yourself."

_'Well, I am going to keep up appearances. It wouldn't do to have both of us not go' Draco said._

_'True. How is __**it**__ coming?' Emma asked._

_'I don't know how much longer I can do this Emma. I am half hoping . . .I don't even know what I am hoping anymore.'_

_'I have no idea what to say.' Emma said. _They had both stopped being optimistic a long time ago, even with Dumbledore having a plan. _'But I have a plan, a backup plan that we need to work out some of the details. Maybe we can meet. . .' _They both thought of Myrtle's bathroom at the same time. _'First chance we get,' Emma decided._

Harry pounced on Emma after the first apparition meeting. "What is Draco up to?" He asked.

"What?" Emma asked.

_'He overheard me chiding Crabbe,' Draco explained._

"I know you know, Emma. You are, after all, dating, are you not?" Harry said. "Tell me."

"Harry, just let this go, please," Emma pleaded. "I can't tell anyone."

Harry eyed her. "I will find out."

"Please," Emma said, "just let it be."

_'I almost wish he would find out,' Emma said._

_'That makes two of us,' Draco said._

Harry didn't outright ask Emma anymore, but did try to persuade the truth out of her.

* * *

**year1989** Thank you! (Chocolate is always good : ) **Native Kitten** Thank you! Voldie isn't happy with Draco's progress (he wanted Dumbledore killed by now or Draco-- he isn't picky). **BornBlue** yeah, things will shift between Emma and Hermione now (although I did enjoy writing the tension too). The orange liquid was something to help with the pain (like a magical advil/tylenol). **Amarthiel** As an author, I'm glad I can influence how you feel about Hermione : ) But things will turn out alright. And next year they are pretty much unable to get rid of Draco : ) **Potter Fan Bo** Harry will find out about the bond . . . eventually (he doesn't know to ask, and hasn't asked her about Draco really at all). The guards will be explained eventually, and Hermione is suspicious as seen in this chapter : ) Hopefully there are still some things to spokesperson about! **AnimeCrazy** Yes, Hermione is working through her jealousy. And it is a downside to the bond . . . one we shall see again. **IceBall** I always assumed Snape helped as well (to get Draco out of the Castle) **Professor Epona** Thank you!!! Hopefully I haven't kept you waiting too long : ) **Hermonine** Thank you!


	13. Plan B

Disclaimer: Don't own or profit from this . . .

Author's notes: Luna was so much fun to write this chapter! Definitely expect to see more of her since I like writing her so much : )

attention: (Hopefully that got everyone's notice : ) My beta and I are looking for suggestions for what you think everyone's animagous forms would be. So far, only Emma and Draco's are set in stone (well, and the marauders, McGonagall etc). What do you think the trio, Neville, Luna, Ginny, etc would be? Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter 13: Plan B**

Harry left Ron in the hospital wing after the poisoning incident, mentally cursing Romilda Vane, and found Emma in the common room reading a book. "Can I ask you something?" he asked taking a seat at the other end of the sofa, facing her.

"Anything except what Draco is up to," Emma said brightly.

Harry actually laughed. "Why does Dumbledore want _me_ to get the memory from Slughorn. You could easily get it from him."

"Not easily, it took a lot of work to see if he kept it intact, but I could. Dumbledore wants you to get it, though. He thinks you are capable of persuading Slughorn because you appeal to his ego. To him, he just collects "trophies" you could say. If he didn't think you could do it, Dumbledore would figure out some other way of getting it."

"I just have no idea what to do," Harry admitted.

"Have you been giving it your full concentration?" Emma asked. Harry looked down at his shoes, unable to answer. "I'm sure you'll figure it out. Something will come to you."

"How do you feel playing against Draco in the game this weekend?" Harry asked.

Emma shrugged. "We've done it once before when I subbed in for Angelina my third year. We'll survive."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day of the quidditch game arrived, and Harry stormed in late. He pulled Emma aside. "Why on earth is Malfoy not playing, and why is he with other girls?" He was furious.

"Well, we can't go parading around the fact we are dating, can we?" Emma said tersely. "It would look suspicious if Draco, one of the biggest player in all of Hogwarts, was not being adorned by girls. We can't draw attention to our relationship, obviously," she explained bitterly.

"You guys have one odd relationship."

"You have _no _idea." If they weren't in the middle of the locker room with the quidditch team nearby she would have told him about the bond.

"Why isn't he playing?" Harry demanded. Emma shrugged.

"Maybe he isn't feeling well." Harry gave her a look that said he didn't believe it, but stormed out onto the field.

Emma sighed. She flew out over the field and heard the unmistakable voice of Luna. "And there is Smith who was the commentator of the last game. He seemed to have been overly rude to the Gryffindor in that game and perhaps he is regretting it now that he is playing them," She said dreamily over the megaphone. Emma smiled to herself. '_Typical Luna.'_

"And over to the east there is a cumulus cloud, widely thought to be responsible for rain. Few understand, though, that they provide breeding ground for the Septimbrus Boticie. But seeing as how it is March, their mating season is over and we do not have to worry about unsightly boils caused by their bites," Luna said. Emma glanced over and wasn't surprised to see that Luna wasn't even looking at the game at that moment.

Ginny passed Emma the quaffle and she scored. "And Emma O'Neill, famous for her short term dating of the Slytherin Draco Malfoy, scores. Poor Emma, such a nice girl, to be used like that," Luna said. Emma rolled her eyes as she dodged the bludger, half wishing it would knock her out.

"Pity, it seems that Zacharias Smith is suffering from Loser's Lurgy, not uncommon amongst people who are playing against . . ."

"30-20 Slytherin!" McGonagall called out frustrated.

"And so it is. And here is the big Hufflepuff player in yellow, who took the ball from Ginny. I can't remember his name, it's either Bibbles . . .or Buggins, perhaps Bladiski . . ."

"It's Caldwalder!" McGonagall shouted making everyone laugh.

"And somehow McLaggen has ended up with the beaters bat. Perhaps this is a new technique for the Keeper? Although Captain Potter doesn't seem to be too pleased with it. . . Oh dear, it seems McLaggen doesn't know how to use a bat! He has just clubbed his own captain. Harry has just fallen to the ground. My, he does have a history of being injured during games. To the east we have . . . " her voice trailed off as everyone was focusing on Harry falling 30 feet.

Emma and Dean were rushing towards Harry trying to catch him before he hit the ground. "Harry?" Emma asked. Hooch conjured a stretcher for him. Everyone turned to glare at McLaggen. "Stupid idiot!"Ginny yelled. "What possessed you to do that?! Just stick to your own job! You can't even do THAT! How do you expect to do everyone else's, hmm?" Ginny said. "Just wait till we get done here, I am so going to hex him," Ginny whispered none too quiet. Emma knew the same thought was running through all of their minds, and half of the Gryffindor fans.

Finally the game ended and McLaggen fled to the dressing room. "It's only fair we give him a head start," Ginny said with an evil grin. Emma had to suppress the laughter that was bubbling up. _'It is so obvious she still likes Harry. She would drop Dean at the drop of a hat is she thought she had a chance with Harry' Emma said._

_'Loosers Lurgy. I'm still stuck on that,' Draco said with a smirk._

Emma and Hermione were pouring over Ancient Runes and Arithmancy books when Harry got back from the hospital. "Well, that is certainly different," Harry said. The fact they were getting along the last two months was a great change.

"Nah, once Hermione got over her jealousy they have a lot in common. The fact they are both into school and taking classes we would never consider is one," Ron said.

"Are you taking the apparition test?" Hermione asked.

Emma nodded. "Yeah. Might as well."

"What about . . .Draco?" Hermione whispered.

"His mother arranged for him to take it this past weekend. He's been of age for awhile," Emma said. (A/N: Sorry! I just don't see Draco as a June baby. I see him more as a winter baby. Plus, I want him older than Emma. Author's prerogative).

Emma waited for everyone to go to bed. _'Can you believe the school year's almost over?' he asked worriedly._

_'I . . .I try not to think about it. How should I feel about it? We are either going to become murderers or murdered.'_

_'What do you make of the argument between Dumbledore and Snape?'_

_'I think it was about a plan they are working on. I don't think Snape likes it,' Emma said._

_'I don't like any of this' Draco said._

_'Me neither'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma was walking back from Charms with the trio and they found Katie back from St. Mungos. "Katie!" Everyone shouted happily. "You're all better!"

Katie laughed. "Yes. They released me a few days ago and I'm back."

"Now we have a chance at winning the cup," Harry said happily. "Do you remember what happened?"

Katie shook her head. "No, I just remember going to the ladies room. Everyone's been asking me. I got to get to class before McGonagall gives me lines. I'll see you at practice?" She asked and Harry nodded.

"Well, then it was a woman," Hermione said. Harry and Ron nodded.

Practice that night went well. Emma was watching Harry around Ginny. He was less careful with his drooling around her now that she broke up with Dean. "What have I missed?" Katie asked as they walked back to the castle behind Harry and Ginny.

"Not much. She just broke up with Dean and Harry isn't sure he should move in or not," Emma said.

Katie laughed. "I can't say anything. It took Ollie two years to ask me out."

"How are things between you two? He was worried sick when this happened."

"I'm told he stayed there a lot. Practically lived there," Katie said with a smile.

"I'm not surprised. He cares for you a lot," Emma said. Katie smiled happily.

Emma watched as Harry debated with himself if it was alright to ask Ginny out. It was even a constant debate in his dreams. Emma was ready to throttle him, or just lock the two of them in a cupboard and see what Harry did.

"Emma, can I ask you something?" Harry asked. "I don't want to talk to Hermione about it"

"Of course," Emma said.

"Well… I . . .you know I like Ginny," Harry said. Emma nodded. "Well, is it wrong? I mean, she is my best mate's sister."

"You can't help who you fall for. Lily fell for James against all of her protests, I fell for a Slytherin and he for me . . .we really have no say in the matters of the heart."

"Do you think I should ask her out?"

"If you don't you will drive us _both _nuts," Emma said.

"But what about Ron?"

"Ron will understand, I'm sure. Who better to date his sister than someone he knows so well? Besides, when he sees how happy you and Ginny are, he can't complain. Plus, you're not dating Ron, you are dating Ginny."

"What if she doesn't want to date me?" Harry panicked. Emma just laughed. She got up, kissed his cheek, and left the common room.

Emma walked to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. She found Draco sitting and leaning against the wall. "Hey," he said. Emma sat next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. "I can't take this anymore, Emma. I don't want to be a murderer. At least, not to people like Dumbledore, good people, you know?"

Myrtle appeared. "You came back! I told them you would," she said happily. "Hello Emma," she said. Emma smiled and waved.

"I don't want you to either. Life is just so unfair. Fate is against us right now."

"You are supposed to be the optimistic one. Be optimistic now, for me." Emma's heart broke when she heard how miserable he sounded.

"Well, we have Dumbledore trying to figure out something. That's got to count for something, right? And don't forget Snape, who would do anything for you. You're his favorite godson."

"Emma, I hate them all! They think . . .they all see me as being no better than my father. They're the ones making me into this. They don't care what I want, who I am. You taught me that I don't have to become this Malfoy creation, but they are forcing me into it."

"Run away, reject it."

"Then I forsake my mother," he said.

"Not necessarily. I have been thinking on a plan lately," she admitted.

"I knew you were up to something, I felt the wheels turning," he said laughing.

"Our main dilemmas are to figure a way around your task of killing Dumbledore, keep ourselves from getting killed, and figuring out a way to prevent Snape from dying because of the unbreakable vow," she listed ticking them off her fingers as she went. Draco rolled his eyes. _'Thanks for the recap,' he said._ "Hey, just listen. We need to know the exact wording of the unbreakable vow," she decided. "He has to help you. That much we know. So . . . we have him protect Narcissa, move her to a secure place no one knows about. We tell him it is part of the project so he is obligated to do it because of the vow," she said.

"Then what? My mother's protected . . .one less thing for me to worry about," Draco said. "I think I see where you are going with this."

"You have until the end of the school year, right? So . . . if we don't complete it by then, we just leave. I have my car, we can sneak off and no one will know any better."

"It all comes down to what the unbreakable vow is," Draco nodded. "I can at least protect my mother," he said. "One less person to worry about . . ." he trailed off. They sat talking with Myrtle there until Draco told her to take a nap. "This way, we can at least feel a little rested." Emma tried to argue but was so exhausted she practically fell asleep. "Besides, your glamour charm is wearing off. I can see the dark circles under your eyes." Emma kissed him and left the bathroom. She thought of going to the dorms but decided that she would get better rest in the Room of Requirement. She really didn't want to risk coming across any more emotions, even if everyone was in the Great Hall for dinner. She would be able to get an hour of uninterrupted sleep in the Room of Requirement without any rogue emotions.

* * *

Author's Notes: Hopefully we can all see what this is leading up to : ) Don't forget to suggest animagous forms! I won't be able to update again before Monday because of finals and Commencement/Graduation.

**Year1989** Thank you! **Native Kitten** Thanks! I thought it a good way for the girls to start getting to know Emma better. And Harry can be such a pain/ass sometimes; I think it's because he is more emotional (espcially compared to Emma). **KRP** I understand! I'm just glad I'm not losing one of my devote readers! As for a different ending . . . it is _soooo_ tempting, but I think JK wrote it for a reason. Hmm . . . **Potter Fan Bo** Something here: ) **Amarthiel** Hermione (and Ginny, too) will keep it to herself; it is something for Emma (or Draco) to tell Harry. He doesn't know about the bonding . . . yet. **AnimeCrazy** Harry will find out, and very soon! **Professor Epona** Thanks! Yeah, once Hermione gets over her jealousy, her and Emma probably have a lot in common : ) **DaffodilSweetie** Thanks! my ego is swelling : ) I'm glad I'm portraying Harry good!


	14. Sectumsempra

Disclaimer: Do not own or profit . . . (Only OC's and plot twists are mine)

Author's Notes: _Sorry it's taken me so long to post this, but between graduation, work, moving out of my apartment, and family issues this is the first chance I've had to post. Plus, my beta felt like taking a break, so I was hung out to dry. Sorry about the wait. _

_Recap: Emma and Draco were talking about a Plan B in Myrtle's bathroom before she left to take a nap in the room of requirement. : )_

_

* * *

_**Chapter 14: Sectumsempra**

She thought of going to the dorms but decided that she would get better rest in the Room of Requirement. She really didn't want to risk coming across any more emotions, even if everyone was in the Great Hall for dinner. She would be able to get an hour of uninterrupted sleep in the Room of Requirement without any rogue emotions.

Harry found Draco on the Marauders map with Moaning Myrtle. _What? THAT is an odd pairing_ he said. He rushed to the bathroom to spy on Draco.

"I can't do it, Myrtle. . ." Draco cried.

"If you tell me what it is, I could help. I want to help you two!" Myrtle said.

"I can't do it. . .and if I don't do it soon, he will kill me. . .and I _can't _let her die. . ." Malfoy heard Harry come in and fired a shot at him.

Harry dodged and tried to use Levicorpus on Draco, who blocked it easily. "You shouldn't spy on conversations, Harry," Draco warned as he shot off another curse.

"Sectumsempra" Harry cried waving his wand wildly as the spell randomly entered his head . Blood spurted from Draco's face and chest. He collapsed to the floor. Harry froze where he stood.

"MURDER! MURDER IN THE BATHROOM!' Myrtle yelled. Snape burst in, and rushed to Draco's side.

After muttering a spell over the wounds he helped Draco to his feet. He kicked the door open. "Granger! Find Emma," he called.

Hermione was walking with Ginny back to the common room. They both took one look at Draco and rushed to the common room like the banshee was chasing them. Harry was too stunned to pay attention and wonder. He just thought Emma would want to know. Harry waited until Snape returned.

"You have no idea what you have just done, Potter. Where did you get that spell? I never thought the Chosen One would dabble in the Dark arts. Bring me your school books. All of them," Snape snapped. Harry rushed up to the dorm.

'_Draco?' Emma said weakly._

'_Emma, are you alright?' he rasped_

'_What about you?' _

'_I'm fine' they said at the same time._

'_What happened?' Emma asked. _

'_Potter'_

Hermione and Ginny rushed to the dorms but didn't see Emma in the common room or the dormitory. "Where could she be?" Ginny asked. "We don't have much time! Did you see how much blood Draco was losing?" she said trying not to panic.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked coming in from dinner (sneaking away from Lavender).

"We have to find Emma!" Hermione said. "She wasn't at dinner, where could she be? We don't have time!" she said panicking. "We could already be too late."

"I'll check the map," Ron said and they all rushed up to the boys dormitory. Happy it was empty, Ron rummaged through Harry's trunk knowing he wouldn't mind when they explained they were looking for Emma (although he wasn't sure why yet). "What happened?"

"Draco is hurt badly . . . He . . . he might be . . . I can't even say it," Hermione said.

"What?" Ron asked. "What does that have to do with Emma?"

"They are bonded Ron!" Ginny said exasperated. "She is lying somewhere dying as we speak. Have you found her?"

"No!" he said shocked. "What do you mean bonded? That is just wizard fairytales. . . she's not on the map," he decided.

"Where could she be. . . ." Ginny trailed off. "I know!" She said running out. They followed after her as she rushed out of the portrait.

"Where are we going?" Ron asked.

"There is only one place that doesn't show up on the map, remember?" Hermione said.

"Yeah, Harry has been mad following Draco around, remember? Something about the Room of Requirement. . . oh," he said as it clicked. They rushed there as fast as they could and found a door in the wall. Ginny rushed in first and stopped in shock. Hermione and Ron crowded behind her.

"Holy Merlin," Ron said. Emma laid on a bed covered in blood, her sheets seeped in her blood. He rushed up and picked her up.

"Wait," Hermione said. A second later an invisibility cloak appeared and she draped it over Ron and Emma. "We can't let the rest of the school see her like this," she explained. Ron rushed off to the Hospital wing with Hermione and Ginny running in front of him to clear the pathways. They knocked into people so Ron wouldn't while carrying Emma. They ignored the comments and gestures people were yelling at them for their rudeness.

They finally arrived at the Hospital Wing and Ron shrugged off the invisibility cloak. "Her wounds aren't bleeding anymore. What could have happened?" he asked.

"What? Two?" Pomfrey said surprised. She put Emma on a bed next to Draco.

"They can not be seen together Pomfrey," Snape said. Dumbledore had just walked in.

"That is correct. For now, no visitors. Snape, perhaps you should keep Miss Parkinson out for right now. You three may stay," he said pointing to Hermione, Ron, and Ginny.

Pomfreyfussed over the two of them until they fell asleep. "Look at them. They weren't in good health before this happened," she kept saying and tsking as she worked. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny stayed by Emma's bed. "What happened?" He asked. He looked from Emma to Draco, and back to Emma.

"Harry hexed Draco," Hermione said. "We saw Snape carrying Draco out of Myrtle's lav. He told us to find Emma."

Emma stirred and woke up. "How do you feel?" Ginny asked.

"Like I've been stabbed multiple times," Emma said slowly.

"Pomfrey says you guys won't scar," Hermione said kindly. "That would be hard to explain. I mean, you two walking around with the exact same scars in the exact same places."

"Where's Harry? Does he even know?" Emma asked.

"I'm sure he does by now," Ron said. "Snape has given him a mountain of detentions, and McGonagall has lectured him for almost half an hour."

Emma nodded. They noticed she kept putting her left hand out towards Draco, who's right hand was reaching out towards her. Ginny grinned. She got up and pushed Draco's bed closer to Emma's. Emma smiled. "Thanks," she said. She grabbed Draco's hand and started to fall asleep.

"This is majorly creepy," Ron said. "I mean, this is Malfoy."

"Ah, It's almost like Romeo and Juliet," Hermione said. "Minus the whole death thing.

"Almost," Emma whispered

Pomfrey came to give them a sleeping potion and Emma refused. When Pomfrey was going to force it in her, she suddenly changed her mind and left the two patients after kicking Hermione, Ron, and Ginny out. They returned to the Common Room. "Is it true?" Harry asked.

Hermione and Ginny glared at him. "How could you be so stupid!" Hermione yelled. "That book is dangerous! How many times have I told you that!"

"I didn't know!" Harry said. "I wish I hadn't done it." he stormed off to the boys dormitory and grabbed his invisibility cloak. He snuck into the hospital wing.

He found Emma and Draco asleep holding hands. He sat on a chair next to Emma's bed. "What are you doing here Potter," Draco asked with a sneer in his voice as he woke up.

"Figures, I come to talk to Emma, and I get you instead."

"Well, we are interchangeable," Draco glared.

"Why the hell didn't she tell me? Did you tell her to keep this quiet?" Harry asked. "I . . .I could have killed her."

"Thanks for the concern," He mumbled. "No. She never told because she thought it wasn't important. I am always a sore dinner topic."

"What happened exactly?" Harry asked.

"We are bonded," Draco said. "Whatever happens to one happens to the other."

"What?" he said. "But . . . things are never simple with either of you, you know that?" he said. "What does bonding mean?"

"Just that, we are bonded mind, body, and soul. If, say, someone was to hex me, it would also hex Emma. We share our thoughts, we can talk to each other mentally, . . . ."

"Why?"

"I'll let her tell you that part," Draco said.

"So, whatever happens to one of you happens to the other?" he asked.

"Pretty much. I mean, if she does something to herself, it happens to me, but if I do something to her, nothing happens to me and vice versa. Like this," he said rasing his sleeve up and showing him a tattoo of a serpent wrapped around his arm. (NOTE: POST LINK IN PROFILE). "Emma gave it to me but nothing happened to her. She has a tattoo on her back she wanted, but not on me."

"So if you Avada kedavra her, nothing will happen to you?"

"Why would I want to do that?" Draco demanded.

"I'm just trying to figure this all out!" Harry said in a harsh whisper. "I never would have done it if I knew . . ."

"It would hurt her," Draco said blatantly.

"I didn't even know what the spell was," Harry said defensively.

"What idiot goes around using unknown spells?" Draco hissed. There was a pause and

Harry saw a flash of blue in Draco's eyes. "Contrary to what you are thinking, Emma isn't completely angry with you. She'll get over it," he said. "She will be fine to play in the quidditch match, and you need to replace yourself," he said and lied back down.

"How . . ."

"Another long story," Draco said. "You can risk Voldemort tonight though, I won that argument." Harry just nodded, and squeezed Emma's hand before putting his cloak back on and leaving again.

* * *

_Author's Notes: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I feel aweful, but I am literally being pulled out the door and don't have time to reply to everyone! (Sorry!!!!) I love all of the reviews though!! Each and every one of them. Expect an update soon because I want to start my year 7 before the book comes out._


	15. Quidditch, Questions, & Ron

Disclaimer: Only OC's and plot twists are mine!

Author's Notes: I was at Barnes and Noble this week after work and I love their new advertisement for Harry Potter! _"You've read 3,440 pages, now there are only 748 left." _(Sorry if I got the numbers wrong, but you get the idea). I love it! It makes me so sad to think of it that way! PS: WEASLEYxISxMYxKING this chapter is for you ^_^

* * *

**Chapter 15: Questions, Quidditch, & Ron**

Emma and Draco left the hospital two days later. Harry noticed that the Slytherins (especially Pansy) made a huge fuss over Draco's absence but hardly anyone noticed Emma's absence. Besides Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and him the only people he noticed asking Emma what happened was Seamus and Neville. "How are you feeling?" Harry asked at breakfast.

"I'm fine. Have you been having weird dreams?" she asked worriedly. She didn't want to say that it was nice sleeping through the night the last two nights.

"How is it I hexed you and your boyfriend, and you are worried about me?" he kept hearing Draco saying '_what idiot goes around using unknown spells?'_ He still didn't have an answer.

She grinned. "What can I say?" she said, picking at her food which made Harry frown. "So Ginny is seeker?"

"Yeah, and Dean will be chaser with you and Katie," Harry nodded. "I'm sorry."

"I know," she said squeezing his hand. Then, after looking at his plate, she took his toast. "Oatmeal just doesn't look appeasing right now," she said. Harry grabbed both of their bags and they headed off to Transfiguration.

"Snape might kill me in detention this weekend, so if he does, just know I'm glad you are my cousin," Harry said.

Emma hugged him right as Seamus walked up. "Em!" he said happily. "Where have you been?"

"Wasn't feeling well, but Pomfrey cleared me," she said honestly. "I"ll be there tonight," she promised.

"That's not why I was asking," Seamus said defensively, but he saw her smile and knew she was kidding. "I'll see you guys later."

"What is tonight?" Harry asked.

"If I tell you, I'd have to kill you, well, have other people kill you, I don't need to dirty my hands when I have minions," Emma said grinning. "Then what would Voldemort do?" She smiled, seeing Harry laugh. "Seriously, you know what, you've seen us before."

"Does Draco know?" Harry whispered. Emma nodded. "I want to know too."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Honestly, the two of you are like children sometimes. Wanting something just because Draco has it isn't a good enough reason. You'll still be at practice, right?" He nodded and she took her seat next to Hermione in Transfiguration, while Harry sat next to Ron.

When they arrived at practice that afternoon they found Harry sitting in the stands. "Snape says I can not get on a broom," Harry said. "Threatened to burn my Firebolt. I'll be watching from down here."

"Ah, Harry, we'll be great, don't worry!" Katie said encouragingly. "This is our year, again."

Ginny gave him an encouraging hug and they all took off for what was a long practice.

_'I've had a thought,'_ _Emma said. _She was walking back towards the castle after practice.

_'Hopefully a funny one,' Draco mumbled. 'Now that I am so close to finishing this, I find myself trying to find ways of delaying it.'_

_'I know. I wish there was, but Dumbledore still has time to put into plan whatever his plan is. Anyways, here is my thought. James and Lily, Harry and Ginny . . . see any parallels?'_

_'I didn't know James and Lily,' he pointed out. "And you don't want to know what my father has said about them in the past.'_

_'I can imagine,' Emma said rolling her eyes. 'Well, James worked so hard to win Lily. It was destiny. Ginny seems to be like James in the sense that she has been infatuated with Harry forever like James was with Lily. The only difference is she hasn't gone around hexing not-so-innocent Slytherins. It has taken Lily and Harry longer to realize and act on their feelings. Harry is so like James, but in this way he takes after Lily.'_

_'You think Harry and Ginny are meant to be too,' Draco concluded._

_'I can't read auras, only Jane can, but I like what I sense,' Emma concluded._

Harry was coming up behind Emma with Ron and Ginny when he noticed the flicker of grey in her eyes. "It means she is talking with Draco," Ginny explained seeing the curious look on his face.

"Why didn't you tell us they were bonded?" Ron asked.

"Well, if I knew what would have happened I would have, but Hermione and I thought it should be something she told you when you were ready to hear it," Ginny said. "I don't go around telling you the details of me and my boyfriends now do I?" she demanded. "Honestly. Anyways, I need to shower before dinner, I'll see you two later. Em!" Ginny called running up to her.

"What is going on?" Ron asked. "Is it me, or is it about once a week she and Emma disappear after dinner?" Ron said. "Actually, Seamus and Neville too."

"Seamus did say something about tonight," Harry said. "I think it was what we watched them doing at the Cup."

"That makes sense, even if we don't know exactly what that means," Ron said. "Everyone else in the family knows it, _again,_" Ron said feeling like the odd man out again in his family. "At least Ginny has a group now, not like her first year."

"I think it's good for Emma, too," Harry said watching where Emma and Ginny use to be before they disappeared into the castle. "I mean, she still only really has Draco, but . . . I don't know, it's like she gets out more now. I want to say more expressive, but the only time I have seen Emma expressive was that night in the Common Room," Harry said. "But it seems like it's good for her."

"Hermione is dying to know more about it, you know," Ron said snickering. "I've seen her looking through the library for secret societies in Hogwarts, listings of formal clubs, everything you could think of and she is getting frustrated. I pointed out if it was a _secret_ society they very likely they wouldn't have a book about them in the library."

"I bet she didn't take that well," Harry said laughing. "You know, you have an odd way of expressing yourself around 'mione."

"What do you mean by that?" Ron demanded as his ears turned a bright red.

"Never mind. Maybe I should talk to Emma before opening my big mouth," Harry said.

Ron's jaw dropped. "You think Emma knows?" he asked worriedly.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Empath," he reminded.

"Do you think she told Hermione?" Ron asked, sounding hysterical.

"Have you ever seen or heard of Emma talking about other students?" Harry asked. "She would be the best secret keeper a person could find," Harry said. "No, I'm just saying she would be a good person to talk to."

"Do you know how weird it would be to have a conversation with Emma?" Ron asked. "No offense, I know she is your cousin, and a Potter, but, truthfully, knowing she is an empath, and can do mad crazy stuff with her mind kind of freaks me out. What if I offend her and she makes me think I am a toad for the rest of my life?"

"Or makes Hermione think you are a toad?" Harry laughed. Ron's face paled at the thought. "Just joking mate. Emma's not like that. Don't worry. I just meant she's a good listener and gives good advice. Let's head in to dinner, I have that essay to finish for Snape tomorrow."

"Bullocks, I forgot about that," Ron said as he followed Harry into the Great Hall.

* * *

_Author's Notes_ _Next chapter will be up soon! Almost done with year 6 : ( _

_**Prof. Epona** Thank you! I wanted to be as true to the chapter as possible but still put my own two cents in. **Potter Fan Bo** He started to blow up! I think he was more shocked than anything. I don't think he has completely adjusted to the idea . . . yet. **iceball** well, i'll get year 7 started before the book anyways! Thanks! I love writing a rash and emotional Harry **Childofthkng** I definitely love all my readers! Chocolate frogs and butterbeers for everyone! **AnimeCrazy** No, not how Emma planned it, but definitely how I planned it: ) I think they still have more to talk about. **Deanne Stevenson** Thank you! I'm flattered! Especially since you are reading all my other current stories! Thank you!!! **Devil-Angel** My beta loves Ron so I am trying to put him in more : ) It is nice (for Emma and Draco) to have someone else know about them. **readerwriterwhatever** Thank you! I am trying to tie everything together, some of which I have strung along for a few "years". **Snuffles-Sweetie** Thanks! he knows about the bond, but I highly doubt he has accepted Draco as his future cousin-in-law. **Hannah** I'm sure the bond is going to cause problems (one of which probably really soon) **Essaouire** I thought it was luck Snape appeared so quickly in the book too (What if Draco bled to death or was scarred! To scary to think about: ) and yes! Their first civil conversation! It was a momentous night! **KRP** It does seem to be a flood of people, but for the most part, everyone who will know already knows about it (the trio, DD, Snape). As for the end of the book, JK's writing is brilliant : ) You got an account on Yay! **DaffodilSweetie** Emma still has the dark-mark tattoo, I was just introducing the other ones. I can imagine Draco saying that if something marks his body he wants to have a say in it. **year1989** Thank you! yes, everything is hectic trying to find a job and apartment in a new city I have yet to go visit :( so much stress, but I love working on my stories, they are a major stress relief **erica **I had emma do that once! She left a book for Hermione or something! That would be a funny way to do it. Harry and Ron still in the learning stages are hilarious. Thanks!!!_


	16. End of Year Draws Near

Disclaimer: Don't own or profit from it. Only Emma, Pippin, and anything else not mentioned in JK's wonderful work belongs to me.

Author's Notes: I feel since book 7 is almost out, I have to hurry and get _my_ year 7 started, so that is why I am posting 2 chapters today! Yay! (Surprise!)

* * *

**Chapter 16: End of Year Draws Near**

Emma and Ginny ate quickly and ran up to take a quick shower in their dorms. "You heard I broke up with Dean, right?" Ginny asked as they walked to the meeting.

Emma nodded. She was waiting for Ginny to come talk to her over this. "Yeah, I heard."

"I hope he doesn't hate me for it, he is a wonderful guy, but . . . well, he's not mine, not like how you and Draco are. Does that make sense?"

"Yes," Emma said as they walked around the castle, detouring their way so they wouldn't attract attention.

"I know he's upset right now, but how much?" She asked. "I know you can tell."

Emma sighed. "He's hurt, he swears, and truly believes, he didn't do what you accused him of, and feels that you broke up with him for no reason, but . . ." she was trying to find the most delicate way of putting this. "He will move on, Ginny, and will find the one who completes him just as you will. You were . . . good together, but not meant to be," she explained.

"Can you see it?" Ginny asked. "Can you see who I am meant to be with?" she asked curiously.

"I can't _see _like you see things in front of you. My friend Jane can see auras, and she is able to see things in people like you are asking. For me, I can feel that you are not right with Dean. As for who I think you are right with . . ." she trailed off with a wicked grin. "That I'll let you figure out for yourself. It's always more interesting."

"Not fair!" Ginny said pretending to whine. "Some grand-mentor," she said with a fake pout.

"Are you torturing my protégée?" Seamus asked running into them with Sinead (the mother in the triad and a girl from Ravenclaw) in the corridor before the classroom they were using.

"Always," Emma said opening the door to the classroom with a special charm. The four of them filtered in, and were soon joined by Cillian and Devon.

"It's down between Gryffindor and Slytherin for the cup," Cillian said. "We are rooting for you," he said grinning.

"I can't believe you are both graduating this year," Emma said. "What will I do without you? Have you thought of your replacement on the council?" she asked Cillian

"Either Cian, my protégée, or Tommy. I wanted to bring it up in our meeting this weekend."

"I'll vote for whoever you want," Emma said nodding. Others started filtering in so the conversation went back to the upcoming quidditch match. Since there were so few slytherins in the society, the rest of them teased them over the game until Emma changed the subject before the topic got out of hand completely. She didn't feel like breaking up a fight.

She was walking back with Seamus, Neville, and Ginny. "Don't worry about Dean," Seamus said, bringing the topic back up now that it was just the four of them. "He'll be fine, will you?"

"I will be, once we get through the quidditch match," Ginny said. "I don't know which is worse– losing to Slytherin or having to play with Dean."

"Losing to slytherin," Seamus and Neville said at the same time making Ginny laugh, and Emma smile. Ginny followed Emma up to their dorms as Emma grabbed some books to read as she guarded over Harry. "How is he doing?" Ginny asked worriedly.

Emma knew there was more than friendly concern in her tone; Harry could be so oblivious it made her want to throttle him sometimes. _'I think being a Malfoy is starting to rub off on you,' Draco thought with a chuckle._

_'How is __**it**__ going?' Emma asked worriedly._

_'Almost finished. I keep dragging it out so that Snape and Dumbledore have time, but I don't know how much longer I can keep this up.'_

_'Hopefully not much longer. School is out soon, they know you have to do it by then,' Emma pointed out._

"Harry is doing fine," Emma said as they walked back down to the practically-empty common room. "Nothing really to say. Voldemort doesn't seem to be interested in him at the moment..." she trailed off thinking about how he was more interested in Draco's assignment than Harry at the moment.

"What's it like?" Ginny whispered as they found secluded seats in the corner. "I mean, it must be odd to be in Harry's head, let alone worried about another presence."

Emma tried to think of the best way to explain it. "It is. I can feel Voldemort's presence even though he is not trying to take over Harry. It's like, he is always there below the surface because of the connection between the two of them. If Harry was a skilled Occlumens he would feel it constantly too."

"Doesn't it scare you? Being exposed to him like that? Being in Harry's head?"

"Yes and no; I'm scared I'll fail and something will happen to Harry, make him vulnerable again to Voldemort, but I'm not afraid for myself," she explained.

"Sometimes I wish I was in Harry's head just to know what he thinks. Sometimes I'm jealous of Hermione and Ron just because they are his best friends and I feel like a fourth wheel," Ginny admitted, and looked at her shoes, shocked she said it out loud. Then she realized it was Emma, and she had always babbled on about Harry for a few years now.

Emma just grinned following Ginny's line of thinking. "It's alright, your secret's safe with me. As for Harry's mind, it is complicated, but let me say that he doesn't think of you as a fourth wheel," she said honestly. _I'm more of a fourth wheel than you_, she thought.

The weekend finally arrived and everyone eagerly marched out to the quidditch field in anticipation of the Slytherin Vs. Gryffindor game. "No Draco?" Ginny whispered. Emma shook her head.

"Alright everyone," Katie said. "We _have_ to win this game. For Harry, for ourselves, and for our house. We can NOT lose to Slytherin, not when we have come so close. This can be our second Cup in two years! Two years in a row! We can bring the glory back to our House and bragging rights!"

Everyone thought it was impressive Katie made such a great speech, but Emma knew she had a lot of practice listening to Oliver. They filed onto the platform and then flew out to take their lap around the field to the cheers of the majority of the school. _'Don't get hurt,' Draco said._ Emma laughed at his form of Good Luck.

Emma lined up on the right waiting for the ball with Katie in the middle and Dean on the left. She faced off against some sixth year Slytherin. She saw, out of the corner of her eye, the release of the ball and rather than fly for the ball, flew straight at the chaser opposite her and the one in the center opposite Dean.

Dean pulled a similar allowing Katie to catch the quaffle and flew off with Dean and Emma flanking her. The first five minutes brought nothing for either team but a lot of bruises. Emma could feel the frustration starting to emerge on both sides. She caught the quaffle from Dean and had to roll to avoid the bludger. "Sorry Emma," one of the beaters said riding by.

She managed to get the goals before running into another chaser and dropped the quaffle to Katie below her. They did a weave and Emma managed to get the quaffle by the keeper scoring the first points of the game.

The Slytherins quickly scored on Ron tying the game. "Where's the snitch," Ron muttered glaring at the quaffle and ignored the cheers and jeers from the Slytherin team.

It took another thirty minutes for Gryffindor to gain another lead on the Slytherins. Dean faked out the goalie managing to score, followed by Katie and Emma each scoring a basket. They worked hard to keep the lead before Ginny could finally catch the snitch.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone cheered and sang as Harry entered the common room. Emma thought it felt a bit like being drunk on champagne. "What happened?" Harry asked as Seamus filled him in when he walked in.

Emma watched and did a mental happy dance as she felt the resolve rush into Harry. He marched right up to Ginny and kissed her. Emma felt the shock in the crowd, followed by the feelings of relief (and a lot of 'about time'), but was sad to see Dean was a little upset over it. _'Well, no one can be happy all the time,' Draco said. 'He'll probably meet someone over the summer.'_

_'I hope so. We should all be happy while we can,' Emma thought._ She wasn't surprised by Romilda's disgust and jealousy. _'Now if only Hermione and Ron would work through their feelings. I'm thinking broom closet, what do you think?' Emma joked. _She was glad to hear Draco laugh.

_'If you could find a way of locking Hermione in a room successfully. She has to have read at least half a dozen books on locking spells and breaking out of things.'_

_'I think only four,' Emma teased making Draco laugh more. _She was relieved he could still laugh. She wasn't sure either of them remembered, or would in the coming few weeks as the end of the year approached.

Emma sat in her chair and overlooked the activities as usual: Harry and Ginny went somewhere by themselves (after Harry faced Ron), and then Ron and Hermione walked off to talk by themselves in another corner; she watched Seamus and Neville trying to cheer Dean up, Lavender and Parvati talking with Jackie (their fifth roommate), some sixth years recapping the game, first years excited they won in their first year at school, and second years talking about courses to pick for their classes next year. _'At least some things are still normal in these dark times.' _She summoned one of the chocolate frogs lying on a table and scratched pippin's head as he jumped onto her lap. Rather than feel alone in a crowd of people (yet again) she decided she didn't have to, so she went (with Pippin following after her) to find Draco in the Room of Requirement. _'I don't want you to help, Em. I don't want you to dirty your hands in this,' he said picking up on her train of thought._

_'I know, I just am so tired of feeling so alone in a crowd of people. It's your fault, anyways,' she pointed out. 'I was used to it till you.'_ She found him in the Room of Requirement alone, and closed the door behind her. "Congratulations," he muttered partially inside the cabinet.

"You sound so thrilled," Emma said picking her way around the junk in the room. She found a stack of books and recognized one. She shrank it and slipped it into her pocket. "I wish you had played today. It would be great to play in a game with you. Well, it would be even better if we were on the same team instead of opposite teams."

"A Quidditch All Star game," Draco chuckled. "That would be interesting."

"Well, if that happened I definitely think it would be you and Harry chosen for the seekers on the teams," she said. "Great, you would always be playing against Harry. You just had to be a seeker didn't you."

"I would pick you for chaser," Draco said coming out of the cabinet. Emma thought it was a lot like a mechanic stepping away from his current project. "I'm going to quit for today. I'm trying to time it closer to the end of the school year." With a thought Draco had the stuff in the room disappear and their usual room with a roaring fire and chaise lounge appear. She laid down next to him on the chaise. "I'm happy for Harry and Ginny, but insanely jealous at the same time," she admitted.

"Emma, jealous?" Draco drawled. "No one but me would ever guess."

"Yeah, well, you've been jealous of Harry for years so it shouldn't be anything new to you," she teased. She ended up falling asleep wrapped in Draco's arms as they talked.

They both woke up around 9 that night and headed back to their dorms. _'We just have to wait for this to all be over,' Draco reassured her._

_'Sure, give it another five, ten years,' Emma said sarcastically. _Neither had to say it, but they both knew they were each hoping for another five, or ten years.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next few weeks seem to go by quickly. Draco had finished fixing the cabinet and Emma thought it felt like a blinking contest: everyone trying to see who would go first.

She loved watching Harry and Ginny. Harry spent all his time with Ginny, and she missed spending time with him, but she could feel how close the two of them were so she couldn't complain.

NEWTS and OWLS were coming up for the seventh and fifth years; the stress of the end of year exams compiled with the stress of Draco's mission was exhausting Emma to the point where she felt she was losing her mind. Emma was reading a book in the common room (hoping to distract herself) when Harry and Ginny walked in and took seats across from her. "I told you you were wrong," Ginny said triumphantly. "Hey Em!"

Emma nodded and listened to their playful banter. When they started arguing over a potion another conversation started to play in her head as she remembered her mother witnessing an eerily similar conversation between James and Lily.

"Slughorn still says Snape was wrong," Harry said.

"We all know you would never agree with anything Snape did, James," Emma said rolling her eyes and getting up. "I'm heading to the kitchens. Who wants a snack? Lils?" she hollered as she headed to the portrait.

Harry and Ginny exchanged looks. "Did she just call me James?" Harry asked fearfully. He had never seen Emma not be Emma; he knew there was always that possibility but he never gave it much thought, Emma always seemed to be in control.

"I'll get you some pastries if they have any," Emma/Emily called out.

"Watch it, Longbottom," a sixth year complained as Neville tripped out of the portrait.

"Frank?" Emma/Emily asked confused since it didn't look like Frank from behind. She strode out the portrait hole but Neville had disappeared.

"Emma!" Harry and Ginny called out as they rushed after her.

"What is it now James?" Emma/Emily called out. "I said I'd get pastries. I haven't forgotten which ones you and Sirius like," she said rolling her eyes. Harry noticed that her eyes seemed glassed over. She suddenly gave them a fearful look. "Did one of you say something?" she asked fearfully.

"No one has said anything Emma," Ginny said. "Sirius isn't here, remember?"

All of a sudden she clutched her head and pressed her fingers against her temples as if in pain. Harry and Ginny exchanged looks wondering what was happening. Draco appeared suddenly, wrapped an arm around her waist, and led her off in a different direction.

"Is she going to be alright?" Ginny asked.

"I'll be right back," Harry said and ran after them.

"Not now, Potter," Draco said darkly.

Harry just glared at him as he looked at Emma. "What happened?"

"She mistook you and Ginny for your parents," Draco explained like it was an everyday occurrence. "What do you think happened?"

"That was Emily?" he asked in wonder. He crouched in front of Emma who was sitting down. "Are you okay?"

"You mean who am I," Emma drawled. "I'm myself, or at least as much myself as I ever am," she said dryly.

"That's a relief," Harry said.

"I should have just looked at your eyes," she said shaking her head. "Those, and your scar, are what separate you from your dad, but it's as if she is trying to rationalize anything that doesn't fit. Well, I suppose that's a natural reaction."

"I'm sorry," Harry said hugging her.

"It's not your fault," she said. "It's not," she told Draco who was glaring at them.

"I didn't say anything," he said darkly.

Emma started laughing. "Not out loud," she said. "Besides, with that glare, Harry would be dead right about now," she said. "It's not. I am just . . . so burnt out, I guess," Emma said. "I just couldn't keep a grip on myself."

"How can I help?" Harry asked.

"You can't," Draco said blankly. Harry glared at him.

Emma sighed listening and sensing the two. "I just need to go," she said and walked off leaving them to stare, glare, and yell at each other. She use to seek out Cedric when her control was borderline and wished desperately for what felt like the millionth time she could owl him. She ended up at one of the classrooms they used for their meetings and waited. She was happy when her Hufflepuff and Slytherin guard came in later. She needed something to keep her herself, and the society was the one thing that was completely her and had nothing to do with her mother. "I was looking for you Emma," Finn, her Slytherin guard, said coming in.

"Hey," Emma said. "What for?"

"I wanted your help in my audition piece," Finn explained.

"For the summer program in Dublin? Sure," Emma said happy for the distraction.

"Is she okay?" Harry asked as he watched Emma leave..

"She will be fine," Draco said turning to leave.

"Where did she go?"

"Normally she would have looked for Cedric, but right now she just trying to find something that doesn't have to do with her mother. Tough in the same castle her mother has thousands of memories in as well," he said.

"I know you are up to something," Harry said darkly.

"Prove it," Draco drawled and went back towards his common room. If Harry knew to look, he would have seen the pupils in Draco's eyes weren't normal, but, in fact, the storm blue of Emma's.

* * *


	17. Fateful Night

Disclaimer: Don't own or profit. Anything not made up by JK is mine! Steal, and beware the Nundu!

Author's Notes: shorter than the last chapter, but a good place to end : ) And if the Quidditch scene in the last chapter was wrong, sorry! I wrote it from memory.

* * *

**Chapter 17**: **Fateful Night**

Harry rushed back upstairs. He found his trio (Emma, Ron, and Hermione) in the common room; Ron and Hermione were whispering to each other since Emma had fallen asleep. "Guys!" he said. "Sorry, wake up Emma," Emma popped up so quickly she almost knocked her head on his chin. "Listen, I don't have much time. Dumbledore thinks I'm grabbing my cloak. We're leaving, but Malfoy just finished doing whatever it is he has been doing,. . ."

"I know,"

"And he's going to be doing whatever tonight! Take the Felix, share some with Ginny, and call whatever other DA members will come. Use the coins– they still work, right?– and patrol the halls. I'll be back with Dumbledore as soon as I can," he said. He handed the Felix to Ron and rushed out. Hermione jumped up to her feet to get Ginny.

"Hang on," Emma said. They saw her pupils contract and take on Ginny's bright brown in the middle as she found Ginny in the dorms. Ginny rushed down a minute later.

"What's going on!" Ginny said rushing down. Hermione and Ron were dumbstruck for a minute, and then rushed telling her everything. Ron took a swig of the Felix, handed it to Hermione, who then gave it to Ginny. Ginny took a swig and handed it to Emma.

Emma shook her head. "No. It will be wasted. There isn't enough liquid luck in the world for me. Save it for whoever else comes," she said sadly and led the way out of the portrait hole. She knew it would happen tonight and nothing could calm her nerves; she just worked hard at not projecting them unto the others.

They looked shocked, but followed her out of the room. Neville and Luna met them in the entrance hall. "No one else came?" Hermione handed the Felix to Neville and Luna who took the last of it. "Okay, Luna and I will watch over Snape's office," Hermione said.

"Then the rest of us will wait outside the Room of Requirement," Emma said. Hermione gave Emma a sad smile.

"Are you okay? With this, I mean," Hermione asked.

Emma nodded. "I'm not worried about us. I . . .tell Harry . . .let's go," Emma said.

Ginny saw the grey in the center of Emma's pupil contract till there was almost no black. She knew that meant Emma and Draco were talking. _'It is happening,' Draco said. _

_Emma nodded. 'Whatever happens, Draco, I'm not sorry. About us.'_

_'Me neither.'_

It wasn't long before Draco came out of the Room of Requirement. He threw a powder and the hall was flooded in darkness. "Lumos!" Everyone yelled.

"Hey! That's my hand!" Ron yelled.

"It's me, silly. Do you think a death eater would hold your hand?" Emma asked. She led him to Ginny and then they found Neville. Emma led them out of the hall.

"How?" Ginny asked.

"I could sense the three of you, and just followed Draco's trail out of the hall," Emma explained quickly. They ran into the Order (McGonagall, Bill, Tonks, Lupin).

"Death eaters are in the castle," Ron explained to them quickly. They all ran after them, and fighting started.

Emma dodged some spells, and was biding her time until she saw Draco go up to the astronomy tower. She slipped her invisibility cloak on and went up after him. Emma saw Dumbledore there, so weak and frail looking, and suppressed her gasp of surprise.

_Harry is here too,_ she realized. Emma walked away from the door, closer to Harry, but kept the invisibility cloak on. She listened to Draco and Dumbledore talk.

"Killing you now is the only way to protect us," Draco said. "How is this what was supposed to happen . . ."

_'Emma, I could do it now, and we would be safe for awhile.'_

_'For awhile. Being Voldemort's "favorite," though, he would give you more missions.'_

Emma knew Draco couldn't do it, and was trying to see a way out of what was happening.

_'Emma, I . . .I can't do this. Greyback, sure, but Dumbledore? I can't.'_

_Emma nodded. 'I know . . .I know.'_

_'This means . . .'_

_'I know.'_

_'I'm sorry. I have tried for so long to find a way of saving you, us,'_

_'I'm not sorry. I love you, no matter what happens after this,' Emma said._

_'I love you, too,'_

Emma and Harry watched Draco start to lower his wand when the others burst in. "You actually cornered him Draco! Good boy!" the pudgy one said. Emma watched as Draco tried to get out of the situation. Stalling, hoping whatever plan it was Dumbledore and Snape came up with would come into effect soon.

_'Where is Snape? What is there plan?' Emma and Draco wondered._

Snape burst in. _'Finally! We can get out of this,' Emma said._

_'I hope their plan took into consideration multiple death eaters here with me,' Draco pointed out. 'Did they plan on this type of confrontation?'_

"Avada Kedavra" Snape said and Dumbledore flew off the tower.

"NO!" Emma and Draco shouted and Snape dragged Draco down the stairs. Emma threw off her cloak the same time as Harry, but while Harry ran down the stairs after Snape, Emma ran to the edge of the tower to look down.

"No, no, no," Emma cried. "_How could this be your plan_!" she screamed to the empty darkness as tears fell down her cheeks.

* * *


	18. Emma & Who?

Disclaimer: Don't own or profit from this! Only OC's and anything not found in JK's world (i.e plot twists) belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 18: Emma & Who?**

Harry was in the hospital wing with everyone else. He sat, numbly listening to everyone else's recounting of the night after he had told them how Dumbledore died.

"Wait," Lupin said quickly. "You said Emma was with you?"

"Yeah, she led us out when we couldn't see," Ron said.

"Where is Emma now?" Lupin said panicking.

Harry jumped to his feet. "I didn't see her come down the astronomy tower," Harry and Lupin ran to the tower.

They burst through the door and saw Emma leaning over the edge. Harry rushed forward and grabbed around her waist. Emma threw up on his shoes.

"It wasn't supposed to happen like this! This wasn't supposed to be the plan! It should have been us," Emma sobbed. Harry's eyes teared up, and he started crying too.

Lupin pulled her into a tight embrace. "Emma, it's not your fault he's gone. It's Snape's," Lupin said.

"No!" Emma said pushing herself away. She shook her head trying to clear her head, her emotions. "You don't know. You don't understand. It was SUPPOSED to be us! I mean, we are nothing compared to Dumbledore!" Emma shouted. Lupin led the hysterical Emma down the stairs and to the hospital wing. Harry grabbed her hand.

"I don't understand how we could have been fooled by Snape," Emma heard Pomfrey say. "Dearie!" She jumped to her feet and handed Emma a potion. Emma shook her head and stepped back, right into Lupin.

"I promised Draco I wouldn't take it," Emma said. She had composed herself on the walk back so she wouldn't project on anyone. Fleur, who had been sponging Bill's face (after the bonding moment with Mrs. Weasley), saw how distraught Emma was and rushed to her.

"Qu'est-ce que ce?" She said in rapid french, and started asking Emma if she was alright, what happened, what she could do to help . . .

"I don't understand why," McGonagall said. Everyone whispered their agreement.

"It was to . . .to save us," Emma said, choking on her words. Everyone stared at her.

"What do you mean?" Lupin asked.

"Last year, the night we got back from school, Bellatrix stole Draco in the middle of the night and took him to Voldemort. He was forced to join. Voldemort gave him an impossible mission, a suicide mission, to punish the Malfoys for embarrassing him."

"What? How do you know this?" Lupin said. Everyone watched Emma in shock; not even Harry and the others knew this.

"Draco was suppose to kill Dumbledore. We tried to prolong it, but that only angered Voldemort, and Voldemort isn't . . .kind when he is angry." Emma added remembering Draco's'punishment.' "Snape, who made the unbreakable vow with Narcissa, had to watch over Draco. Dumbledore figured it out. He told us there was a plan! He made me promise not to pry and figure it out. I promised. I had no idea that this was the plan!" Emma choked. "It should have been us," she said softly. "I followed him up. I wanted to be there when it happened, rather than in another room. We are always separated when things happen to us, this time I wanted us to be together. I was there with you, Harry."

"Draco . . .we both knew he wasn't going to do it. We were willing to accept the consequences. Snape had already moved Narcissa into hiding. We weren't worried about her. We were okay with his choice. It should have been us."

Harry stared at Emma. He saw the hurt and shock on her face, and hated Snape even more for causing so much pain.

"Dumbledore didn't want the two of you to die," Harry spoke up. "He didn't want Draco to be a murderer, and he didn't want the two of you to die."

"So? It still would have been better if he was alive, and we weren't." Lupin pulled Emma into a hug.

"Dumbledore knew what he was doing, Emma. I don't even like the thought of losing you. You are going to be important in this war. You are important to all of us," Lupin said lovingly.

"And if Draco is important to you," Harry said, "Then, I guess I can learn to tolerate him."

Emma laughed tearily. Partly over Harry's attempt at being friends, and also over the shock of McGonagall and Lupin and Tonks when they heard that. "Ah, l'amour!" Fleur said excitedly. "This is the man I 'ave felt around you," she said happily.

Emma hugged Fleur. "Thank you," she said. Fleur was supporting her even if she didn't understand the situation.

Emma gave Lupin and Harry one last hug, and ran to the Room of Requirement. The swell of emotion over the news of Dumbledore's death was all-consuming, even more so than Cedric's death had been.

Lupin watched Emma leave. "What on earth is she talking about? What does Lucius's son have to do with this?"

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione exchanged glances. "Um, . . ."

"They dated for a short period. It was a huge scandal right after break," McGonagall explained.

"Actually, they are still dating," Harry said.

"What?" McGonagall and Lupin cried at the same time.

"Emma and a Malfoy? Oh, Riley is going to kill me. Then you, Harry, for knowing about this and not telling anyone, and then Lucius, for having a son like that, and then probably Draco before he grounds Emma for life," Lupin said.

"You might want to intervene before he kills Draco," Hermione said. "They are. . ."

"They have been dating since last year," Harry cut in.

Lupin sat down. "My cousin and Emma . . ." Tonks said.

"Don't mention you're related, or Riley will come after you too," Lupin muttered. "God, if Sirius wasn't dead, this would kill him."

Harry looked at the others. "Can you imagine what would happen if we said they were bonded," Harry whispered.

"They are still dating?" Lupin asked. Harry nodded. He sat down and Tonks squeezed his shoulder. McGonagall stood up.

"Harry, I would like to talk to you before the ministry gets here. Hagrid, would you and the head of Households to come to my office. Ask Slughorn to come as the Head of Slytherin please?" She asked. Hagrid nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"My boy!" Narcissa cried. She rushed forward as soon as Snape and Draco apparated, and pulled him into a tight, motherly hug.

"Is he alright Severus? Is this over?" Narcissa asked.

"It has only begun, Narcissa. Now, Draco must come back with me to Voldemort to claim his glory and keep up appearances."

"No," Draco said stepping away from his mother and Snape.

"What?" Snape asked. "If you don't go, he will be even angrier you didn't do it yourself, Draco. You must keep up appearances."

"I am not doing it any more," Draco said.

"He will come after you, and her," Snape warned.

"We are fine with that. We made that decision. I am not going back. I never wanted to be in it in the first place. Now I am walking away, consequences be damned." Draco said.

"It isn't just your decision to make," Snape warned.

Draco knew he meant Emma. "We already know this," Draco said. "I am doing what I should have done last June. I am walking away."

"What do you mean walking away?" Narcissa demanded.

"Just that. I am doing what Sirius did and what I should have done a long time ago. You are safe for now, mother. I hope you stay safe."

"Don't you dare," Narcissa said dangerously. "You are a Malfoy _and _a Black. Sirius was nothing but a cowardly blood traitor. He paid for that, but I won't let my son follow in his fatal footsteps."

"It is my decision, and I have already made it. My only hope is you do not have to pay the consequences as well," Draco said.

"Draco," Snape said. "We can get through this."

"I am not going back."

"We will think of something else then," Snape said simply. Narcissa looked at him hopefully.

_'Are you alright?' Draco asked._

_'I . . .I think I will be fine so long as I stay here in the Room of Requirement. The emotions are almost too powerful for even this place. I can sense them right outside, ready to attack as soon as I step out.'_

_'I wish I was there with you'_

_'Me too.'_

_'I did it,' Draco said. 'I am walking away from all of it. Unless you do not wish to risk it.'_

_'No, I am alright with this decision. Even if you went back, there is no guarantee we would be alright. At least this way, you are as free as you can possibly be, for as long as possible.'_

Emma slept fitfully that night. She heard a knock and Harry came in. "How are you?" Emma asked.

Harry shrugged. "I'm . . .well, I will be fine. What about you? How are you?"

"I'm . . .the same." Emma said.

"What about Draco?" He asked. Emma knew he was asking because Draco's welfare was tied to Emma's. She knew they still had a long way to go before he asked after Draco because he actually cared.

"Well, he followed in Sirius' footsteps. He is walking away, and now he is in hiding along with his mother and Snape," Emma said.

Harry sat on the chair Emma made appeared.

"I couldn't even perform the non-verbal spells. We've been doing it all year, and I couldn't do it when I needed to most," Harry said sadly.

"I'll help you," Emma offered. They sat in silence for awhile.

"I think your dad is here with Lupin and Tonks," Harry said. "I didn't tell them about your bond, just that you were dating."

"Lupin probably freaked out," Emma muttered.

"To put it mildly. He predicted your dad would go on a wild rampage if he found out," Harry remembered.

Emma nodded. "Yeah, he probably would. I'm not going to tell him."

After awhile they headed back down to the hospital wing where the Order, now including Riley, were meeting. "Emma," Riley pulled her into a huge embrace; his relief and grief practically smothering her. "I went to the Gryffindor common room, the Fat lady was nice enough to let me in," he said with a small laugh, "but you weren't there. Ginny said you were with Harry. Are you okay?" he asked worriedly. She remembered she looked like hell. "Do you want to go home?"

Emma shook her head, still embracing her father trying to erase the past few hours from her mind. "Yes, but I am not leaving till after Dumbledore's funeral like the other students."

Riley nodded. "I figured as much. I still can't believe he's gone. He. . .he helped me out a lot after your mum died," he said as he stroked Emma's hair remembering that awful night so long ago. "Helped people believe you were dead too, and I will always be thankful to him for that."

Emma nodded. She watched as the Order all discussed what to do, but didn't listen. She concentrated on just breathing and not throwing up on her shoes from the misery permeating the castle. She was surprised her father didn't kick her out of Order business, but her father knew Dumbledore had permitted her to attend so he didn't kick her out.

Emma looked out the window. She saw Harry and Ginny sitting together on the steps right outside the castle, and Ron and Hermione were further ahead together. _'At least some people get to be together,' Emma thought. 'I wonder if we will one day get to be like that?'_

_'I hope so,' Draco said sadly._

Emma was walking back to the Room of Requirement. Her father, along with the other Order members, were staying in the castle. "Emma?" Harry called out. "I have a question. What happened to the cabinet? The one the death eaters came through?"

"Draco destroyed it right after the death eaters came through," Emma gave a sad, cynical smile, "a year's worth of blood, sweat, and tears destroyed in the blink of an eye."

Harry squeezed her hand. "I'll see you later." He didn't add Ginny was waiting for him, but Emma knew. She always knew. She nodded. She went into the Room of Requirement. She pulled out her cloak and unwrapped Dumbledore's wand.. She had summoned it up from the ground right as Harry and Lupin arrived. She held it in her hand, looking at it fondly.

_Such a clever, wonderful man, _Emma thought.

* * *

Author's notes: One chapter left of year 6, and then year 7! (My version of their final year). Expect both of them up in a day, possibly two (So hurry & Review!)


	19. The Beginning of the End

Disclaimer: Don't own or profit from it . . .

* * *

**Chapter 19: The Beginning of the End**

Emma spent most of her days and nights in the Room of Requirement, visiting with her father and the rest of the order occasionally to keep them from worrying.

The day of Dumbledore's funeral arrived. "I don't know what to wear . . . I can't believe this," Hermione said sitting on her bed looking at her closet without really seeing anything. Emma could tell the other girls were also in a stupor.

"If you don't have a black dress you can wear your black school robes," Emma offered as she finished pulling her hair up in a bun. She put on her mother's pearl necklace her father had given her when she was younger and that she always wore with her black dress; she placed in the matching pearl hair pins in her bun.

"How do you have something in your wardrobe for everything?" Lavender asked.

Emma shrugged. She was the only one ready. "My grandmother always told my mother to have one black dress. You can wear it for any occasion, but then you are prepared for . . . something like this that takes you completely surprised. During times of War, it seems like it is a uniform," Emma said thinking how many times her mother had to go to a funeral, how many times she has gone to them the last few years. "I have been attending state funerals and such my whole life," she said as she grabbed a black shawl and walked out as the others finished getting ready. She managed to get outside before the majority of guests and students flooded the field so she took the time to brace herself against the flood of emotions.

Emma watched everyone walk to the lake. Emma walked to stand on the edge of the forest. She could see everything that happened, but wasn't right in the middle of the drowning sorrow. Emma sensed rather than heard the Centaurs approach to the left of her. Emma watched in awe as Dumbledore's tomb sealed itself and the Centaurs gave their final salute.

Something to the right caught Emma's eye, and she saw a group of unicorns. A few tears ran down her cheek. One of them approached her. "It's almost like my mother is reaching out to me," she whispered to the unicorn. She stroked it on it's nose. "Thank you," she whispered. She and the unicorn looked into each others eyes and the unicorn galloped off.

Emma walked to the lake. This time, she didn't go to the oak tree her and Draco always went to. It didn't feel right with him hiding for their lives. Rather, she went to the beech tree farther on down.

Harry saw Emma sitting by herself, and walked towards her. He wanted to check on her since she didn't sit with the other students. "Harry, my boy," Rufus Scrimgoercalled out, walking up to him.

"Minister," he said. He pretended to listen to the minister as he asked Harry to promote the ministry in public. "You seem to have forgotten what I told you during Christmas, minister. I am Dumbledore's man through and through."

"Well, I thought that now, perhaps, since Dumbledore is gone. . ."

"Rufus," Riley said, walking up to them. He gave Harry a friendly nod and wink. "Perhaps I should step in and make something clear, before you get to far over your head. If you wish to see Harry, then you will have to talk to me first. My wife was Harry's godmother, andnow with Sirius gone as well, I am going to take up my duties as Harry's cousin. Emily would want me to watch over Harry now that he knows he has family."

"Of course, Riley, of course. I wasn't trying to overstep your boundaries. Wouldn't dream of it, the way you handled that Scandinavian dispute last month. Just remember what this could do for us, Riley. We need the support," Rufus said as he walked off.

"Bloody politicians," Riley said as he watched Scrimgoer walk off. "I meant what I said, Harry. I won't let any in the ministry pester you. We are family, even if you haven't known it."

Harry nodded. "I know that, sir. I appreciate it, too. Emma is like family to me."

Riley nodded. "Your parents did make Emily your godmother. She was delighted. Even after she died, they never got anyone else. If you ever need anything, Harry, you have family."

Harry nodded. They shook hands, and Riley watched as Harry walked towards his daughter.

"Your dad is nice," Harry said. Emma nodded. "I . . .broke it off with Ginny."

Emma sighed. "Do you mind if I tell you you've made an incredibly stupid decision? I know why you did it, though."

Harry and Emma were joined by Ron and Hermione. Emma knew it was only a matter of time before they went out. "I'm not coming back next year, even if it opens," Emma heard Harry say. "I am going to look for the horcruxes like Dumbledore wanted me too."

"We are coming with you," Ron said. Harry told them no.

"Harry, we have had plenty of time to turn around and abandon you. We aren't going to start now," Hermione said.

Harry stared at his two friends. "I don't suppose you want to come too, do you Emma?" Harry asked.

"If you want me to," Emma said shrugging.

Harry put his arm around her shoulders pulling her close as she rested her head on his shoulders. "I do. I think Dumbledore would want us to. I am going to the Dursley's first. Dumbledore wished for me to return one more time, then I . . .I think I am going to go to Godric's hollow. That is where it all started, and I need to go there."

Emma nodded. "You would have liked the place if you had seen it, before, I mean."

"We are all going with you to the Dursley's, and after, but before that we need to go to my house. Bill and Fleur's wedding," Ron reminded them.

They all nodded as they looked out over the lake. Riley watched the four of them sitting there. "I know you would have loved to see them grow up together, Emily," he whispered into the breeze. "This is as close as it gets. I just hope I don't lose her too."

"I wouldn't underestimate your daughter, Riley," Lupin said. He and Tonks had walked up to him. Lupin looked down at the four of them too. "She is much more powerful than you give her credit for."

"I have no doubt of her ability, Remus, just afraid of her mortality. Potters don't seem to live long in wars," Riley said.

"Emma will probably outlive all of us," Remus reassured him. "She is a very special witch."

Riley nodded. "I know. I have a feeling, though, she is not coming home with me right now, and as a parent I want nothing more than to keep her in my sight. Maybe lock her in a tower somewhere."

"Believe it or not, Riley, I do understand. I love Emma as a daughter too. But she is

determined to help Harry in any way she can. I don't think anyone can stop her once she puts her mind to something."

Riley laughed. "No, I don't think anyone can. And from what I have heard, it sounds like her boyfriend might try rescuing her out of the tallest tower," Riley said frowning. He watched as Emma walked up to the three of them. "You've come to say goodbye I see?"

Emma nodded. "I am going with Harry to the Dursleys. Then we are going to Bill and Fleur's wedding." Emma hugged her father.

"Be careful. The death eaters aren't above attacking muggles, and a family that has been harboring Harry since childhood would make a prime target." Riley said.

Emma nodded. "I'll see you later, da," She said. She kissed his cheek, gave Lupin and Tonks a hug, and went back to the common room to grab her bags.

* * *

_Look for year 7 called The End of It All and the trailers for year 7 are the next chapter, as always : ) Special thanks to everyone who read! Special, special thanks to **KRP, Childofthekng, professor Epona, year1989rocks, potter fan bo pinky, Amarthiel, bornblue, iceball19, xhanni-27x, animecrazy88**,** storm herder, lily, xcrescentxmoonx, abitofblack, SongxofxGlory, erica, snuffles-sweetie, a bit of black, fishluver, daffodilsweetie, fishertowers, Princess Kaira of the Moon, Deanne Stevenson, FillyGal, Native-kitten, hermonine, Devil-Angel, Essaouire, Hannah, Readerwriterwhatever, **&** Emts90 **for reviews! (Sorry if I forgot anyone!) Big special (and Hello!) to XCrescentXMoonX for all the reviews! It was a wonderful suprise! And, to answer KRP's question . . . you will find out about Snape next year : ) ::Evil grin:: _

_Also, if you are interested in seeing more of Emily, Emma's mum, see my James/Lily fic The Necklace (recently updated too!) Okay, I'm done self-promoting : )_


	20. Trailers

1_Year 7 is up! It's called __The End of it All__, so check it out! Just remember, it is my version, so any similarities to DH is purley accidental! _

_WEASLEYxISxMYxKING, you rock! (She picked the title). For all Ron/Hermione fans, she has a one-shot on her profile which is really good! Review if you go there because I know she loves hearing from readers (both mine and hers!)._

**Year 7 Trailers **

**Trailer 1**

Emma stayed to help Petunia with the dishes while the trio went upstairs. "Guys, I think Emma's lonely," Harry said.

"What do you mean? She is here with you all day, us too, and she seems to get along okay with the muggles," Ron said curious how she managed that..

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well, Ginny and I are a couple and Ginny is over a lot, and you two, well . . .anyways."

"I think you're right, Harry," Hermione said. Harry sat to think about it when Emma came in.

"Emma, you know how Ginny is coming over tomorrow night?" Harry asked. Emma nodded. "Well, do you want Draco to come over?"

**Trailer 2:**

Emma woke up two hours after going to bed. "Shh, Emma. Sorry you can't listen to music this morning," Ginny whispered. Emma yawned and nodded. They quietly changed and shrunk their trunks. They met the guys on the landing and walked outside and down the yard.

"Okay, that should be far enough that they won't hear us apparate out," Ron said. Ginny tucked her hand on Harry's arm and the five of them apparated to the village of Godric's

Hollow. They walked to the edge of the village to where they saw an old, two-story house. It looked run down, but was thankfully still standing. "This is the place?" Ron asked. Emma and Harry nodded.

They walked up single file and Emma was in the rear. She slowly walked behind the others and was unconsciously falling behind.

_'You alright?' Draco asked._

_'Remember my theory on how I thought this house might retain memories?' Emma asked and Draco nodded. 'I can sense it from here.'_ She thought the house felt like it was ready to attack, and Emma was so tired of attacking, aggressive emotions.

_'Are you alright? Do you want me to pop in?' he asked worriedly. _

_'I . . .I think I'll be alright. Maybe I'll just pass out from exhaustion and not have to worry about it,' Emma tried to joke. _

"Emma? Are you alright?" Harry asked. They had all walked inside when he noticed she was trailing behind and was still outside. He watched as he seemed to jar Emma out of a daze.

"I'm coming. Sorry," Emma said and walked inside slowly.

Emma walked in to a flood of emotional memories. She sorted them into chronological order of which the house was only too happy to do. Emma knew that there was a lot of love in this house and felt it as she watched James and Lily emerge.

**Trailer 3:**

The next morning everyone woke up still excited over the fact they destroyed one of the horcruxes. "Well, what do we do now?" Ron said. Emma had fixed them all breakfast and they had just finished eating.

"Besides look for the other horcruxes?" Hermione teased.

"I've been thinking about that. Dumbledore already retrieved and destroyed one, the locket was the one that was from the cove he went to with the orphanage, and the diary was given to Lucius. I think a safe place to check would be the Riddle house, and we know Nagini will be with Voldemort himself," Harry said.

"That still leaves one," Ron pointed out.

"I think I know where that one is too," Harry said.

"Really?" Hermione asked excitedly. "Where?"

"Hogwarts."

**Trailer 4**

Draco and Emma walked along the beach holding hands as the wind picked up. _'I hate this . . . this feeling of waiting, of impending doom,' Emma thought._

_'It's aggravating knowing that he is right their, biding his time,' Draco agreed._ They both looked up as the full moon emerged. A shiver went down each of their spines as they felt the presence transform.

"What's going on?" a voice called out.

"Neville!" Emma and Draco yelled. "What are you doing here? Get away!" Draco ordered as a howl filled the night.

"What was that?" Neville asked but before anyone could say anything more they heard the heavy footsteps crashing towards them as Fenir, now a fully transformed werewolf, charged at them.


	21. Year 7: Chapter 1: Fateful Night

**_Since I am not sure everyone has seen I started the Deathly Hallows Version, I am posting the first chapter of Betrayal By Blood (Deathly Hallows with Emma) here instead of my regular trailers : ) I had to rewrite the ending of year 6 to make it complacent with Book 7, so here is the first semi-new, semi-old chapter of the end of year 6. The rest can be found in BETRAYAL BY BLOOD_**

* * *

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling therefore none of this belongs to me. Emma and Pippin and other OC's are mine as are any plot twists.

Author's Notes/Summary: Year 7 with Emma, Harry, and everyone. THIS IS THE DEATHLY HALLOWS VERSION. Because I wrote year 6 before the book was released, i had to rewrite the ending of year 6 to make it compliant, so this year will start with the end of year 6 picking up at the final battle on the Astronomy Tower (so it is very similar to that chapter in year 6) and then jump right into the aftermath.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Fateful Night**

She watched, horrified, as Snape cast the spell, and Dumbledore, hit by the green light, fell over the tower. Her despair and anguish of watching it, the shock of the sense of betrayal, was shared only by Draco who was being dragged back down by Snape and the other death eaters.

She momentarily saw Harry fling the invisibility cloak off and run after them. She flung her cloak off and raced to the edge of the tower and looked down. Down, where her headmaster had fallen, where her boyfriend and bond-mate was currently being dragged by their former professor. Down, where the chaos reigned. She peered down at it all like some story book princess, separate from it all, a silent witness to its testimonial.

And she wept.

_vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_

Harry was in the hospital wing with everyone else. He sat, numbly listening to everyone else's recounting of the night after he had told them how Dumbledore died.

"Wait," Lupin said quickly. "You said Emma was with you?"

"Yeah, she led us out when we couldn't see," Ron said.

"Where is Emma now?" Lupin said panicking.

Harry jumped to his feet. "I didn't see her come down the astronomy tower," Harry and Lupin ran to the tower.

They burst through the door and saw Emma leaning over the edge. Harry rushed forward and grabbed around her waist. Emma threw up on his shoes.

"It wasn't supposed to happen like this!" she choked out as she wiped her mouth on her sleeve. "This wasn't supposed to be the plan! It should have been us," Emma sobbed. Harry's eyes teared up, and he started crying too.

Lupin pulled her into a tight embrace. "Emma, it's not your fault he's gone. It's Snape's," Lupin said.

"No!" Emma said pushing herself away. She shook her head trying to clear her head, her emotions. "You don't know. You don't understand. It was SUPPOSED to be us! I mean, we are nothing compared to Dumbledore!" Emma shouted. Lupin led the hysterical Emma down the stairs and to the hospital wing. Harry grabbed her hand.

"I don't understand how we could have been fooled by Snape," Emma heard Pomfrey say.

Fleur, who had been sponging Bill's face (after the bonding moment with Mrs. Weasley), saw how distraught Emma was and rushed to her. "Qu'est-ce que ce?" She said in rapid French, and started asking Emma if she was alright, what happened, what she could do to help . . .

"I don't understand why," McGonagall said. Everyone whispered their agreement. Emma watched all of them in their sorrow, and the first spark of understanding and anger began to flame within in but she suppressed it until she had time to think it over, away from others where they wouldn't have to bear the brunt of her emotions. "I think," she spoke up, hoping at least this part would ease part of their conscious's, "well, I think part of it was to save us," she said quietly from her seat. Everyone stared at her confused.

"What do you mean?" Lupin asked.

"Last year, the night we got back from school, Bellatrix stole Draco in the middle of the night and took him to Voldemort. He was forced to join. Voldemort gave him an impossible mission, a suicide mission, to punish the Malfoys for embarrassing him."

"What? How do you know this?" Lupin said. Everyone watched Emma in shock; not even Harry and the others knew this.

"Draco was supposed to kill Dumbledore. We tried to prolong it, but that only angered Voldemort, and Voldemort isn't . . .kind when he is angry." Emma added remembering Draco's 'punishment.' "Snape, who made the unbreakable vow with Narcissa, and was forced to watch over Draco. Dumbledore figured it out. He told us there was a plan! He made me promise not to pry and figure it out. I promised. I had no idea that this was the plan!" Emma choked. "It should have been us," she said softly. "I followed him up. I wanted to be there when it happened, rather than in another room. We are always separated when things happen to us; this time I wanted us to be together. I was there with you, Harry. He succeeded, but couldn't kill Dumbledore. We were okay with that," she shrugged, the void that was always part of her demeanor giving off an eerie vibe to everyone.

Harry stared at Emma. He saw the hurt and shock on her face, and hated Snape even more for causing so much pain. "Dumbledore didn't want the two of you to die," Harry spoke up. "He didn't want Draco to be a murderer, and he didn't want the two of you to die."

"So? It still would have been better if he was alive, and we weren't." Lupin pulled Emma into a hug.

"Dumbledore knew what he was doing, Emma. I don't even like the thought of losing you. You are going to be important in this war. You are important to all of us," Lupin said lovingly.

"And if Draco is important to you," Harry said, "Then, I guess I can learn to tolerate him."

Emma laughed tearily. Partly over Harry's attempt at being friends, and also over the shock of McGonagall and Lupin and Tonks when they heard that. "Ah, l'amour!" Fleur said excitedly. "This is the man I 'ave felt around you," she said happily.

Emma hugged Fleur. "Thank you," she said. Fleur was supporting her even if she didn't understand the situation.

Emma gave Lupin and Harry one last hug, and ran to the Room of Requirement. The swell of emotion over the news of Dumbledore's death was all-consuming, even more so than Cedric's death had been.

Lupin watched Emma leave. "What on earth is she talking about? What does Lucius's son have to do with this?"

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione exchanged glances. "Um, . . ."

"They dated for a short period. It was a huge scandal right after break," McGonagall explained.

"Actually, they are still dating," Harry said.

"What?" McGonagall and Lupin cried at the same time.

"Emma and a Malfoy? Oh, Riley is going to kill me. Then you, Harry, for knowing about this and not telling anyone, and then Lucius, for having a son like that, and then probably Draco before he grounds Emma for life," Lupin said.

"You might want to intervene before he kills Draco," Hermione said. "They are. . ."

"They have been dating since last year," Harry cut in.

Lupin sat down. "My cousin and Emma . . ." Tonks said.

"Don't mention you're related, or Riley will come after you too," Lupin muttered. "God, if Sirius wasn't dead, this would kill him."

Harry looked at the others. "Can you imagine what would happen if we said they were bonded," Harry whispered.

"They are still dating?" Lupin asked. Harry nodded. He sat down and Tonks squeezed his shoulder. McGonagall stood up.

"Harry, I would like to talk to you before the ministry gets here. Hagrid, would you and the head of Households to come to my office. Ask Slughorn to come as the Head of Slytherin please?" She asked. Hagrid nodded.

_vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_

Later, a knock was heard on the door and she was slightly surprised. She wondered briefly who it could be and decided it was probably Hermione or Ginny—if they could tear themselves away from Harry and Ron. While she was the first people went to for comfort, she was generally one of the last people thought of as needing it.

She was surprised when she saw her Dad walk in. A seat appeared opposite her but he moved to sit on the sofa next to her. "I thought, when you weren't in your dorm, the worst of things," he confided as he hugged her closely. "Ginny told me you would probably be here."

She held on to him tightly. "It's not fair," she whispered.

"I know," he hushed as she held onto him like she did when she was a child. He stroked her hair with his strong, sure hands as she, for the first time since she was a child, cried in his arms. She desperately wanted to believe that everything would be alright now, that her dad would make everything right like he use to. "No one would have, or could have, expected this. Not even from Snape."

She wiped her nose with her handkerchief. "No, in a way, I am not so surprised. They were kindred spirits, he would have asked Snape to. That isn't what angers me," she fumed. She knew her dad was curious and she momentarily wondered how much to divulge. How much to finally tell her dad after all these years to explain and ask his advice on what was happening now.

Dumbledore had used her.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

_So, the tone has been set! I want to give a huge THANK YOU to everyone who read and reviewed my version of year 7, The End of it All. It is officially my most reviewed story with over 200 reviews! You guys rock! _

_The next update finishing the end of year 6 will be soon. I am writing year 7 now, so updates should hopefully begin in a week or so, and be continuous_


	22. Trailers Betrayal by Blood DH Year 7

I thought I would post trailers for **Betrayal by Blood**, the Deathly Hallow's version of year 7.

* * *

**Trailer One: Pandemonium**

Pandemonium ensued as guests rushed everywhere. Before Emma could blink, Lupin and Tonks were surrounding her as if they sensed an imminent threat approaching. "Where's Harry?" she asked, trying to find the trio. She didn't want to lose them yet, but Lupin and Tonks kept their grip on her.

Death eaters swirled in moments later. _'Are you here?' she asked Draco not wanting anyone to hex him._

'_No, I am still at the ministry,' he said._ Both were too busy battling after that to talk any longer.

Suddenly Lupin and Tonks shoved her down, covering her with their bodies as a hex flew over. She used a mental spell to body bind the culprit "We need to get beyond the apparition shield," Tonks said as the three of them rushed away from the house.

Most of the guests had already left, only a handful had stayed behind with them and the Weasley's to fight off the death eaters. "Hulytreim," Emma cast.

"What the hell was that?" Lupin asked as the death eater collapsed, twitching for a moment.

"SomethingI picked up from the society," Emma said. She saw Padraig, Seamus' older brother, out of the corner of her eye cast another of the society's spells at a death eater.

They weren't sure which of them were hit—her or Draco—but suddenly everything went black. The roar of fighting was heard but nothing beyond that. "Em," Lupin said. He wrapped an arm around her waist .

She didn't know how much longer the battle lasted; it didn't seem like it lasted long, but each passing second when she couldn't see felt like a lifetime. "We are getting you home," Lupin said, picking her up. Tonks squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Be glad you can't see yourself right now, Em," Tonks said happily.

**Trailer: Help?**

"Come on, Hermione. Perform the patronus," Harry encouraged as they made their way to the door where he knew dozens more dementors waited for them. He was beginning to think they needed a better escape plan, they always seemed to fly by the seat of their pants.

They burst through the doors into the hall where the other muggleborns were waiting for trial.

Suddenly a unicorn patronus gracefully cantered down the hall. Harry turned, he knew the patronus, but stopped short seeing the young black woman. "Wotcher, Harry," the woman drawled.

Harry raised an eye. "Tonks?"

All he got was a wink.

**Trailer: Pairing Off  
**

"I thought you didn't mess with people's minds," Hermione reproached.

Emma frowned. "I could have just let them twiddle their thumbs as they decided what to do," she said coldly. "Would that have been better? To have the dementors and ministry swoop back in and finish what they started after your huge disruption? I didn't force them, I simply made a mental suggestion that the Bahamas, or Canada, or some other distant land would be a good place to leave to. My father is helping people leave the country. And what about what you did with your parents?"

"At least you know your parents are safe," Ron said angrily.

Hermione frowned between the two of them. She never would have imagined that Ron would side with Emma on anything, let alone against her.

**Trailer: Dissent  
**

"Hagrid, who prefers abnormally sized spiders and dragons for pets?" Ron asked. "It's alright for the two of you," he gestured to Ron and Hermione, "not having to worry about your parents and family," he fumed, "some of us don't have that luxury," he said gesturing to Emma who was standing beside him.

"Then go!" Harry roared.

When Harry and Ron made a move, Hermione casted a protection shield between them, effectively dividing Harry and Hermione on one side, inside the tent, while Ron and Emma were on the other side of the barrier in the rain.

"Leave the horcrux," Harry said coldly.

Emma looked at Ron with understanding. She reached for his hand and hugged him.

"Emma?" Harry asked surprised. She had turned her back on him and Hermione.

**Trailer: Draco and Dumbledore  
**

"Then you know little. I _feel_ how guilt ridden she is now, the pressure she is under. Especially if he is wrong and Harry _doesn't_ come back."

"I know it is too much to ask that you have a little faith in me," Dumbledore said.

"I think you should have been in Slytherin, sir," Draco said. "You have manipulated everyone for years," he sighed.

**Trailer: Life for Malfoy  
**

"Malfoy," a voice called out behind him. He turned to see Blaize walking out of the Great Hall. They both kept a peripheral outlook to ensure none of the Carrows crept up on them. "Where are your minions?"

"Like I care," Draco drawled.

Blaise nodded. "I had a detention for MacMillian in Hufflepuff this afternoon," Blaize said loud enough for one of the other Slytherins they walked past to overhear. They weren't sure which were spies for the Carrows. '_Aren't all Slytherin's spies for the Carrows?' Emma asked._

'_Some are set to spy on us specifically,' Draco explained. 'I have my theories which ones. Including my own minions.'_

"Pansy I think was converted to their side," Blaise spoke again. "Her treatment of you has changed lately."

"Believe me, I've noticed. I think they approached Crabbe and Goyle."

Blaise leaned against the wall next to Draco as they watched the students go back and forth as dinner ended. Few knew that Draco and Blaize were friends. Most thought of them only as housemates, or rivals within Slytherin. Draco knew Emma understood that Blaize was the only that could be deemed his equal, and they got along when not surrounded by Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle.

They were passing the time before curfew chatting. Trewlaney was leaving the Great Hall and heading to her tower when she passed them. "Mr. Malfoy… it is odd I see the future for students that no longer take my class… but long I have seen you of late. Odd, really, since you are blonde… yes, odd," she said walking off again.

Blaise and Draco shared a confused look and Blaise shook his head. "Crazy," he mouthed behind her back.

They heard Trewlaney stumble as she ran into a pillar. "Ah, yes!" she said. "It is a dark future for us all, that is what I keep seeing. Death and destruction. Yet in the immediate future I see you and another keep appearing before me and I hear a baby cry. Nothing brings joy like a baby's laugh. Ah!" she said happily finding her way around the pillar. "Fire and Flame, diapers and bottles…" her voice trailed off as she staggered towards her tower room.

"Completely mad, that one," Blaise shrugged. "I mean, you and a baby? A real baby?"

* * *

_Don't forget to check out Betrayal by Blood!_


End file.
